Remember Me
by Sylvia Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan's world came to a abrupt halt at age 5 when she lost her family and their friends in a car accident. 12 years later she moves to Forks.Familiar faces are seen who seem to remember her, but she can't seem to remember them or does she? Vamp/Human
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I have always tried to revoke any childhood memories of mine, but strangely, I cannot. From age 5 on back, I can't really fathom. I'm uncertain of many things, but others I'm not. I do know that my biological parents, two older brothers, along with their friends were killed in a car accident on the way back to our hometown of Chicago, Illinois. I at age 5 was also in the car, but I came out unscathed with only a minor concussion. Strangely enough only my parents bodies were found, but they concluded that my brothers and their friends probably were burned to ashes when the car caught on fire. I tried to recollect anything I could from my past, but I can't. Even our house oddly enough was cleared out. Pictures, clothes, all gone. All I managed to get was a picture of my parents and brothers when they were 5 and 7 years old. Any pictures of me were gone. I couldn't even invest my family trust until I graduated college. Sometimes I would have triggers. Whether it'll be a bird flying or someone walking down the street. My most recent trigger, was when the radio came on playing The Beatles _Let it Be_, I was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack. Vaguely I could remember a man's voice singing the song to me when I was younger. Whether it was my dad or one of my brothers, I'll never know. That song just got to me. It's as if I have a mind block preventing me from remembering anything of my past. What I do wish is that my mind could block me from now.

"Bella are your ready?" My best friend Jolie Mitchell asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled. We were finally moving away from the Port Angeles branch of our foster care home. After my family's death, I was sent to my Grandma Swan. She lived in Port Angeles, Washington. That lasted about a year and a half until she died from a heart attack. With no other relatives alive, I was sent into foster care. I often hoped for adoption, but I knew it would never come. I was plain. Boring brown hair and eyes, something I knew I inherited from my dad. Therefore, 12 years here I sat, never wanted by anyone. I only had my best friend Jolie to keep me sane. Since I was 17, and she was already 18 they decided to let her go. She agreed to take me with her. Since I was still underage, I had to stay in the state of Washington until I turned 18. We wanted to stay away from big cities so we settled on a small town named Forks. I would actually be able to attend a real school. I was already pretty advanced in schooling anyway, but I wanted have a least one normal experience at being a teenager. Jolie had decided to apply to the community college there while I was in school.

"I'm so glad to get away from this place. I swear the older you get, the less they care about you." Jolie said putting her bags in the trunk of the cab.

"I know, and then you end up taking care of the younger ones." I agreed putting my own bags in the trunk.

"You think Forks will be any better?" Jolie asked.

"I don't know. Any place is better than here. Cramped beds, hot rooms, small rations of food. I just feel bad for the younger ones who are still left here." I said getting into the back of the cab.

"Don't worry Bella. Maybe they would have a better fare than we did." She grinned.

"I hope so." I grinned back.

"Where to?" the cabdriver asked."To Forks." We both said simultaneously, and we were off.

Here's the one thing I can't stand, even though this is, my first time was that I was the new girl. Jolie was nice enough to find us a car. We didn't have much, but just enough to get by. It was a rusty red Chevy truck. It couldn't go over 50, but we loved it.

"You'll be okay?" Jolie asked as she pulled into the parking lot to drop me off.

"Honestly I don't even know." I breathed.

"It'll be okay. Look, I might not be able to pick you up if I'm still in school. You okay to walk?" she asked worried.

"I'll be fine." I said trying to shrug off my nerves.

"Bye Bella." She waved and I stepped out of the car. As I expected all eyes were on me. Great. Just Great. I was the new toy, everyone wanted to play with. Blushing, I looked down and started walking towards the office building. I tried to stare away from everyone's watchful eyes, but I couldn't help but notice five pairs of eyes staring at me in particular. They were all beautiful, so alike yet so different. They were all pale with the same dark shadows under their eyes. They looked so familiar and I just couldn't pinpoint it. Shrugging it off I head towards the office building to start off my year as a new student of Forks High School.

I walked into the office building and headed towards the front desk. There sat a 60 something redheaded woman whose name was Mrs. Cope.

"Excuse me miss?" I asked, but she was too busy filing her long red fingernails.

"Excuse me." I said a little bit louder, and she looked up at me.

"How can I help you?" she said in an uninterested tone.

"Um yes. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm a new student here." I pushed.

"Ah, yes we've been expecting you." She said.

"Really?" I asked curious."Look honey. Forks is a small town, we all know a new face when we see one. You're no exception. Here's your schedule and a map of the school. I've circled your locker and the routes to your classes. You should be all set." she grinned, and I could see the huge wad of gum in her mouth. Gross.

"Thanks." I said before throwing my book bag over my shoulder. I stepped out into the hallway to see it empty. Great. My first class was English AP, and luckily, it was right down in the hall.

I stepped right into the middle of the lesson and everyone turned to glare at me. I handed my note to the teacher and luckily, he assigned me to a seat at the back of the class. Away from questioning eyes. Class was pretty uneventful. Thankfully, no one bothered me with questions. My next three classes were also okay. I met this one girl Angela Webber she was shy just like me, she invited me to sit with her and her group of friends. I was actually thankful that I didn't have to suffer through lunch alone.

As we entered the cafeteria, most eyes laid upon me. I blushed and trailed behind Angela in the lunch line. I was feeling a little queasy so I settled on an apple and bottle of water. I followed behind her where she led me to a small table.

"Bella. This is Lauren, Jessica, Samantha, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jacob, and my boyfriend Ben." Angela gestured. I waved timidly at them and sat down beside Mike.

"Hi Bella, are you enjoying Forks." Mike asked.

"Yeah. It's very wet." I said.

"You'll get use to it." Jacob smiled at me, which made me feel a little bit comfortable.

"So Bella is it true." Lauren asked in a bored tone."Is what true?" I asked taking a bite of my apple.

"That you've never been to a real school before?" She asked."Lauren!" Angela protested."No it's okay. Yeah, I've been home schooled all of my life." I lied. Well not completely. I had never been to a real school, and was home schooled, just not in an actual home. More like a cramped room with no air conditioning. My answer must haven't been what she wanted because she shook her head.

"So is that why everyone has been staring at me all day?" I asked looking over my shoulder at the students who were secretly glaring at me.

"You don't know?" Jessica said astonished.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The resemblance is astonishing." Eric said in a monotone voice.

"To whom?" I asked still confused.

"Them." Jessica pointed, and I looked over my shoulder to glance at the table in the far left corner. There sat the beautiful family from earlier. They were all looking in opposite directions, and I noticed the food on their trays were untouched. I did a once over them, and I still did not understand what she meant about the unmanning resemblance.

"Okay you've lost me here." I said.

"The Cullens." Jessica said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Them." Lauren said.

"I do not look like them." I said hoping they would move on.

"Well not all of them, but the big burly one and the blonde haired guy." Jessica said. I glanced over my shoulder, and they were glancing in my direction. I quickly turned my head back in embarrassment.

"Who are they anyway?" I asked Angela.

Well the big burly one is Emmett; the blond female next to him is his girlfriend Rosalie. Then the short spiky haired girl is Alice, beside her the blonde boy. His name is Jasper, and beside him the bronze haired one is Edward." She said. Weirdly enough, those names sounded so familiar, I could just picture myself meeting someone with those names,

"Aren't they related?" I asked confused.

"They're all adopted." Samantha added.

"I mean you look so much like the two of them." Jessica pushed."You must be delusional." I said rolling my eyes at the absurdity.

"Come on, the button nose, brown hair, the dimples, you're even pale. I swear if it weren't for the eyes you guys could be brother and sister." Jessica said.

"Hey aren't you adopted?" Lauren asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I've never been adopted. Besides my parents, brothers were killed in a car accident when I was five. I have no relatives." I said bored."Oh that's too bad. I was hoping you were. Maybe we could throw a little family reunion into the mix. I would be responsible for it and you could repay me by introducing me to Edward." she grinned.

"Why would I do that?" I asked confused.

"Uh hello. Look at me and look at him. We're perfect for each other. Besides, I so know he wants me, he's just scared to ask me out." Lauren grinned flipping her blonde hair behind her neck. I glanced back over my shoulder to see him with an amused grin on his face. Suddenly, his eyes shifted upward and he glanced over at me. I flushed once more, and turned my head, to see whatever pointless conversation they were having.

"Bella." Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica said a little too loudly. Lauren glared at me.

"Stop looking!" I screeched, laying my head against my hands. She kept looking and I raised my head in threat. She quickly obliged. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So Bella?" Mike asked. I turned my head in his direction.

"Yeah Mike?" I answered back."So uh… I was thinking maybe you wanted to go out Saturday night?" Mike asked his baby blue eyes twinkling with anticipation. Jessica glared at me. So she must have a thing for Mike.

"Uh sorry. No can do. I'm going to Seattle that weekend." I answered hoping he would accept my made up excuse.

"Yeah. Maybe some other time." Mike said disappointed. Jessica seemed relieved at this. The rest of lunch was pretty boring. We didn't talk about the Cullens anymore and I was glad. The lunch bell rang, and I quickly gathered my belongings. I had three more classes left, and I was relieved that the day was almost over. My next class was AP Biology with Mr. Banner. His class was a little harder to find so I was a little late. Again, everyone's eyes were on me. I was praying to god that he would just sign my slip and let me take a seat. There was only one seat available. I glanced up to see that the seat was next to Edward Cullen.

Stumbling over to me, I saw that he inched all the way over as if he was repulsed by me. I glanced up at him to see him glaring back, and his eyes were pitch black. Using my hair as a shield, I hid my face away from him. All throughout class, it was hard to focus. I could feel his eyes on me. I knew I didn't smell. I had took a shower this morning, and my skin still smelt of my freesia body wash. Obviously, Edward Cullen had a problem. As soon as the bell rang before I could even blink, he was out of his seat and headed towards the door. How dare him. It was only my first day and he was looking at me as if I were a plague.

My next class was History, and it was next door so I didn't have far to go. The teacher signed my slip, and sat me beside the blonde haired guy who I knew was named Jasper. Jasper, The name sounded so familiar. He was very nice and not offending as his brother. I looked up at his face, and couldn't help but notice that we did resemble each other very closely. He was basically a male version of me with blonde hair. I knew one of my brothers' had blonde hair that resembled my mother's, but just the thought of that was completely obtuse.

Even as the bell rang when my belongings fell out of my bag, he stopped to help me pick them up. There was something about Jasper I just couldn't place. With a grin, he waved to me and walked off to class.

The day was almost over I was relieved. Yet I had the one class I dreaded. Gym Class. I was very uncoordinated. I almost nearly broke my neck trying to put a shoe on. Whatever dangers Gym Class had in store, I was doomed. Lucky for me I had too dress out today, and we were playing dodge ball. Lucky me. I didn't really know anyone in this class, but I did see the big burly guy Emmett, next to the blonde Rosalie, and the pixie looking girl Alice. When it came to choosing teams. Emmett and this other guy were chosen as team captains. To my surprise, he picked me first. I looked at him as if he was crazy astonished that he picked me before his own girlfriend or sister. They just grinned at me. While choosing other people for our team, I chose to study him. He resembled me even more than Jasper did and it scared me. We looked so much a lot right down to the dimples on our right cheek. No wonder everyone was staring at me.

I guess being new, must have made me a target. Nearly all the balls thrown from the opposite team were thrown at me. I dodged many without tripping. The ones I couldn't dodge, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice all blocked me. I was still curious as to why they would want to protect me. I was of no importance to them. In the end our team won, with us only losing five of our people, and their's seven. I hurried to change, thankful that I actually survived P.E. When I was finished dressing I walked over to thank them.

"Thank you so much. If it weren't for you guys. I'll probably be all black and blue by now." I grinned.

"Hey you have a dimple too. See I'm not alone here." Emmett said, and I looked at him confused.

"Don't worry about him. He has the attention span of a 5 year old." the short one said."I'm Alice, this is Rosalie, and he's Emmett." She grinned at me. Her topaz eyes sparkling. I just stare at them momentarily. All their faces, looked so familiar, but I just couldn't place it at all.

"Thanks. I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella." I smiled, they all grinned at me.

"Nice meeting you. I feel we're going to be the best of friends." Alice smiled at me.

"I hope so. With a quick wave of goodbye, I went out into the hallway to retrieve my books for the day.

Before I could even step out the door I heard the rumble of thundering, and soon it started raining. Boy, my luck was just astounding today. I get to walk home in the rain. I mean I lived down the street, but that was a still a pretty long walk. Rain was going to make it even worse. I thought about waiting it out, I looked up to the sky but it looked like the rain wasn't letting up anytime soon. Sighing I pulled my hood over my head and began the long trek home. I made it halfway down the road when a honk stopped me. I looked up to see a large jeep beside me. I was surprised when I saw the window roll down. There they all were sitting there grinning at me.

"Uh hello." I said standing there. I should have kept going; I was already soaked from head to toe.

"Need a lift?" Emmett asked.

"Uh…No thanks. I don't have much to go anyway." I lied. I still had to make it to the end of this road and turn before making it to my house. I started walking again.

"Come on Bells." Emmett said, and I stopped in my tracks. It was one of those triggers again. I do remember my older brother calling me that nickname. No one's said that to me in years. I looked at him in confusion.

"It's okay." I said again walking.

"While we're just going to follow you. There's no way we're going to let you walk alone in the rain." Rosalie called from the opposite side.

"Fine. Your waste of time. "I said as I began walking again. I swear I heard someone mutter "Still stubborn I see", but I let it slide. I made it another 7 feet, before my feet betrayed me, and I fell flat on my back.

"Great." I muttered to myself. I could hear snickering from the jeep and I swore again I heard someone muttered "Clumsy too." I probably looked like the swamp thing. I was soaked completely.

"Now there is absolutely no way, I'm letting you walk home like that." Emmett protested. I just glared at him.

"Come on get in." Rosalie said.

"There's no way. There's no room for me and besides I'm all wet and nasty. I'll just mess up the car." I protested. The rain was still coming full force and it was getting harder for me to see.

"You can just sit on someone's lap." Rosalie said.

"NO! I don't even know you people like that." I screeched. Again, I must have been hallucinating because a voice said "We know you more than you think."

"Look Bella we can do this the hard way or the easy way." Alice said.

"I said no-." Before I could even blink, I was sitting on Alice's lap.

"Wait a minute. I'm all wet. I'm messing up your car. I'm probably hurting you Alice. I'm serious just drop me off I'll-" I started.

"Shut up Bella!" They all said simultaneously. I just closed my mouth in shock. I was a little afraid. I didn't even know these people like that and here I am sitting on Alice's lap. It was an eerie quiet, and I couldn't help but mumble a quick "Awkward." They all must have heard because they all began laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. How do I know that you all are not deranged psychos, who are kidnapping me, so you all can cut me up in pieces and sell me on the black market?" They all gaped at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a very vivid imagination." Jasper said astonished.

"I know." I smiled.

"We're here." Emmett said.

"Wait. How do- I never told you where I lived." I said confused."We saw you earlier in the week moving in." Rosalie answered.

"Oh. Well thanks for the ride. I'll pay for your dry-cleaning Alice, and the car. I proably made your car smell like wet dog. Again I'll pay for anything." "Bella shut up." They all said again.

"Fine. Touchy. Thanks again." I said sliding off Alice's lap. Again, I misplaced my trajectory and landed flat on my but.

"Bella can you even walk in a straight line, without causing danger to yourself?" Alice laughed.

"Ha, Ha. I try." I said getting up walking over to my door. Once they saw me safely inside, with a honk they were off. Cold and shivering, all I wanted was a hot bath and a nap as I headed up the steps. I couldn't help but think about the five faces I met, and that in some way I was connected to them…

**JPOV**

"We scared her." I said as we pulled into the driveway of our home.

"How do you know?" Emmett said, and we all looked at him dumbly.

"Hello Empath over here." I said sarcastically jumping out of the jeep.

"What I mean is why would she be scared of us?" he said as we walked inside. Esme was the closest thing we had to a mother figure. I kissed her on the cheek and sat down beside Alice.

"Well I don't know. Maybe the fact that were 5 strangers who she just met today, and gave her a ride." I said.

"Yeah she even thought we could be psychos." Edward laughed."I don't know why you're laughing. You almost ate her." Emmett growled.

"I know. I'm a monster. She just smells so heavenly, nothing I've ever smelled before." Edward breathed although it was useless."Well you better watch it. If you cause any harm to her. I'll pull you limb from limb myself." I growled, and Emmett nodded in approval.

"Oh you're talking about Bella." Esme cheered sitting on the couch.

"How is she?" she asked interested.

"She was beautiful. She even has my dimples, just like I remembered." Emmett grinned. Esme just smiled. She knew how we felt. Losing our parents was one thing, but knowing that she was out there with nowhere to go was heart- wrenching.

"I hate the fact she had to grow up all alone. She doesn't even remember us." Rosalie pouted.

"She remembers something, but we have to be careful what we say around her. She isn't ready to know yet. I've had multiple visions of us telling her and it doesn't end well. She needs more time." Alice pushed.

"It's hard, knowing she's there just in arm's grasp." Emmett said."I know dear, we lost her once and we won't lose her again." Esme said patting his knee.

"I know that's for sure. She's just the same. Clumsy and as stubborn as ever." Alice grinned.

"Boy I wish mom and dad could see her now Em." I whispered, although I knew he heard me.

"They know Jas, they know." He smiled back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping short and sweet enjoy the second chapter of Remember Me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing..I am not SM..if I were; I would be freaking rich by now....and I would have made Robert Patinson do a private audition with me!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I awoke to an eerie feeling of goose bumps, against my usually flushed skin. My muscles ached in protest as I stretched in my bed. Another cool drift spread throughout my room and eyes immediately shifted to my now open window. I could have sworn I had closed it the night before but I was clearly mistaken. I got out of bed and headed towards the window and I was surprised to actually see the sun. From what Jolie spoke of this place I was under the misconception that it rained constantly here in Forks. Despite the sun being out there was still a slight breeze that made me shiver. I glanced over at my alarm clock to see it was 7. I had about an hour for school to start; I grabbed my toiletries and headed towards the bathroom.

I stood in front of the mirror taking a stand still to take in my reflection. My hair was a rat's nest piled on the top of my head. My face was flushed as usual nothing new for my constantly heated face. I took in the rest of my features, button nose, full lips, pallid complexion and doe brown eyes. My eyes; a dark sullen color had drifted beneath them. Probably from my lack of sleep the previous night before. My dreams had becoming more vivid lately, that I swore that it was actual reality. It was always the same dream, the night that had changed my life forever.

Both of my parents in the front seats of the car, the only clear image I can see, everything else is blurry. I can feel myself in the car and I know that there are other occupants in the car, but my eyes don't travel away from the faces of my parents. My father: Charlie was his name. He drove with a vivid smile on his face, his large brown eyes that I inherited full of joy and laughter. My mother was in the passenger seat just as beautiful as ever. Her twinkling bright blue eyes wrinkled at edges; I could even see the dimples in her rosy cheeks that I knew my brother and I inherited. She looks at my father in adoration, he smiles at her. Her face suddenly shifts to a mask if horror. I hear a commotion but my eyes don't travel away from her. Her eyes are spread wide; she glances at me before she lets out an ear piercing scream, as the car jolts forward, and then nothing. I always awake after that. I don't know why my mind suddenly wants to relieve what little I do remember of anything. But the strangest thing is that I don't remember any of those things happening at all, yet when I dream it's in perfect clarity. I can smell the woods around us, my mother's light floral scent compared to my father's musky cinnamon scent. It's unnerving to me how dreams could be.

I knew dreams were unique. That no other individual can have your background, your emotions, or your experiences. Every dream is connected with your own "reality". My reality was a confusing one. Dreams allow the repressed parts of the mind to be satisfied through fantasy while keeping the conscious mind from thoughts that would suddenly cause one to awaken from shock.

"Look at me; I'm starting to sound like some philosophical educationalist." I said aloud to myself. Taking one final look at my reflection I headed towards the shower.

After showering I decided to dress appropriately for the rare sunny weather. Throwing on a navy blue tank top, favorite pair of blue jeans, and my grey converse I headed downstairs. Jolie was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee reading the newspaper.

"Hey Bells. Sleep well?" She asked looking over the top of her newspaper.

"Yep. I slept like a baby." I lied. I didn't want to plague her with my problems; she did enough for me already.

"Can you believe it's actually sunny? I thought the sun never showed its likes here." Jolie grinned.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I responded. Jolie was gladly dressed in a white lace sun dress with gold sandals strapped around her feet; her curly burgundy hair thrown in a bun at the top of her head.

"You're mighty dressed up aren't you?" I teased. She blushed before shaking her head.

"Shut it Bells. Not everyone likes to lie around in sweats all day." She pushed.

"Hey! It's comfortable." I defended.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I hope the rain didn't bother you too much. I felt so bad; the rain was coming down in thick sheets." Jolie said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it Jo, I caught a ride home anyway." I said. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me.

"With whom?"

"Oh just The Cullens." I replied nonchalantly.

"Cullens?" she asked folding the newspaper down.

"Yeah Dr. Cullen's adoptive children." I responded.

"Is he even old enough to adopt? He doesn't look a day over 25." she responded.

"I have no clue. So what are your plans for the day?" I asked.

"Well my classes don't start until 10, so I might do a little shopping today. Oh by the way you can take the car today." I looked at her in confusion.

"Well then how will you get to class?" I asked dumbly.

"Hmm…I have my ways." she grinned.

"Jo what aren't you telling me?" I asked eagerly. I wanted to hear about her for once. She was always my rock and I loved all the little tidbits she would tell me about her day.

"I'll tell you later. Now get your but going. I don't want you to be late." She smiled at me.

"Well thanks a lot Jolie. You'll do anything to get rid of me huh?" I laughed. She smiled once more before kissing my cheek. Grabbing a light cardigan and my book bag I headed towards our truck. Throwing my stuff in the cab I pulled out, and hit the now familiar street to Forks High.

I pulled into the parking lot and quickly turned off the engine. I looked around to see if I spotted a familiar looking jeep, but to my disappointment there was none. I saw Angela and the guys off near the benches so I grabbed my bag and keys and strolled over to greet them.

"Hey Bella." Angela greeted me shyly behind her boyfriend Ben.

"Hey Ang." I smiled timidly back.

Hey Bella." Ben greeted me as Jacob bounced over grabbing me in a bone crushing hug. I was startled by his display of affection.

"Um…hi Jacob." I responded. He smiled widely revealing a set of pearly white teeth. He went to greet the others so I turned my attention back to Angela and Ben.

"Can you believe it's actually sunny? I was under the impression that all you guys got here was rain 24/7." I asked.

"It is rare. It's the first time in months. Maybe you bring sunshine to this small town Bella Swan." Angela grinned at me.

"Awe...stop it Angela. You're going to make my head big." I laughed.

"If it isn't big already." I looked at her astonished. Angela was very shy like me. She didn't like attention focused on herself either. Grinning at her I looped my hands through hers. The bell soon rang and we all parted ways to head to our first period.

My first three periods passed in a blur. It was strange I had no recollection of my lecture in English or even what my project was in Art. I seemed to be daydreaming all day and I didn't even know the reason why. It was soon lunch one more. I eagerly headed towards the cafeteria and looked towards the table. I glanced toward the table where they usually sat and I was saddened to see that it was empty. Why would they miss a glorious day, anyone who was anyone was outside enjoying the soothing warm rays of sunshine. Grabbing myself a salad, and a bottle of water I headed towards the table where everyone was sitting. Settling down between Jacob and Angela I greeted my hellos.

"Enjoying your day so far Bella?" Mike asked eagerly.

"Um yeah. My day is going fine." I answered glancing back over at the empty table.

"Looking for someone Bella?" Lauren asked frankly.

"No, I'm not." I quickly responded.

"Bull. You were looking for them." Jessica added.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I responded.

"The Cullen's. I heard from a reliable source that they gave you a ride yesterday." Lauren said. Jacob who was drinking his soda spluttered and began coughing violently. Leah patted his back to stop him from choking.

"So? It was raining. I walked home and they gave me a ride home.

"But that is so unlike them. They don't talk to anyone. What makes you so special?" Jessica asked. Angela gasped and Samantha bumped her shoulder.

"Jess!" she exclaimed.

"Still. I just want to know. It's been 3 years and she comes along and they're all friendly friendly with her. That seems strange to me." She added.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about. I thought that they were just being nice." I responded.

"The Cullen's are anything but nice." Jacob growled.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Trust me; I just know alright." he said more calmly.

"Whatever Jacob. Where are they anyway?" I asked.

"See she's even curious as to why they aren't here." Lauren butted in.

"Oh like you haven't wondered." Angela said immediately coming to my rescue. I smiled at her in thanks."Well on sunny days like this. Dr. Cullen and his wife like to take them camping." Angela said.

"Camping?" I asked.

"Yeah apparently it's the best time for them to go sightseeing and go hunting." Samantha said. Leah surprisingly huffed and I heard Jacob mutter under his breath.

"Yeah, those stupid blood sucking leeches."

"Pardon?" I asked confused as to what he had just said.

"Nothing." Jacob huffed. The lunch bell soon rang and everyone began gathering their belongings. I looked down at my plate to realize I hadn't eaten anything. Sighing I got up and dumped my tray. Throwing m book bag over my shoulder I headed to Biology. Class was excessively boring. Mr. Banner lectured throughout the class while we copied down notes and much to our classes dismay we were going to have a project dealing with any topic of our choice due at the end of the month. It just happened to be my luck that Edward was not in class today. History and P.E were pretty much the same. In history we watched a video on the Civil War and in P.E I managed to hit not only my teammates but myself also playing volleyball. At the end of the day. I was extremely sore and achy all over. The day was soon over, and I all but ran to my truck. Waving a quick bye to Angela and Ben. I pulled out and headed home.

I opened the door and call out for Jolie but she was no where to be found. She would usually be home by this time. I headed into the kitchen where a note was posted against the refrigerator.

_Staying out late. Don't wait up for me._

_Love you lots…. -Jo _

She was definitely up to something. After finishing my homework, I made myself a quick sandwich before taking a shower and changing into my pajamas. I was mentally and physically exhausted. Sore from all the physical abuse I suffered from P.E and the mental from all the lingering thoughts that left me with questions about the Cullen's. Signing to my self I buried my face in my pillow and fell in to a dreamless sleep, in which for once I was grateful.

-------

The next three days passed in a blur. The days were still sunny to everyone's amazement. The weekend was a major bore, where I found myself alone once more. Jolie had been M.I.A lately and I missed her. It was now Monday morning. Since the weather was now overcast and foggy; I now had to dress warmly. Shrugging into my oversize jacket and boots I hopped into my truck.

Of course it being me; my truck decided not to start. That was just my luck. I had about twenty minutes till school started. Jolie was gone before I woke up this morning and we still hadn't had our phone line hooked up yet; which was great if we had an emergency. Sighing I began my trek to school, praying to got it wasn't going to rain. I made it halfway down the street and I was already out of breath. My face was flushed and my hated matted to my face. To say it was such an overcast day it was extremely hot. It was a shame that I could be so out of breath. I had always been slender but nowhere near being athletic, but this was just plain ridiculous. The gods must have been on my side, because Jacob just so happened to be riding by on his motorcycle.

"Need a ride? You look a little out of breath. You look a little flushed too." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Really Jacob, I haven't noticed." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever Bells. I wouldn't be talking like that to someone offering you a ride." he snickered.

"Oh so you're offering me a ride now?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah now hop on school should be starting soon."

"Jake, I'm not sure about this. I've never rode a bike before." I said panicking.

"Relax Bella. I've never been in an accident. Besides it's only a couple of blocks anyway." he reassured me.

"Have you met me? With my luck I'll get scared and make you crash thus killing the both of us, leaving a completely bloody mess." I huffed. Jacob put a soothing hand on my shoulder."God Bella. Has anyone ever told you have a very vivid imagination?" He laughed.

"So I've been told." I muttered under my breath. Sighing I hopped on and wrapped my arms around Jake's waist. He revved the engine and pulled forward. My heart pounded in my chest in adrenaline. Instead of been scared like I thought I would. I was bubbling with ebullience. I leaned my head back and smiled toward the sky, which really isn't safe including the fact that neither one of us were wearing helmets. I hadn't realized we had arrived in the parking lot where everyone was now staring at us, including them.

They were off to the side near the jeep, and a shiny silver Volvo. They all were standing there looking at various directions, but from the expressions on their faces they looked distressed. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all held looks of pure rage while Alice looked panicked while Rose was off to the side looking at herself in the mirror. Confused by their expressions I hopped off and fixed my hair which was probably a rat's nest by now from the wind. My legs felt a little uneasy under me so I slightly stumbled.

"Whoa there Bells. Haven't got your land legs back yet?" Jacob laughed.

"No not yet. Everyone's not a big motorcycle junkie like you are." I huffed. Jacob mocked hurt."Oh you kill me."

"Thanks for the ride Jacob. I really appreciate it. If it weren't for you I would probably still be walking by now or with my luck trip and end up falling in a ditch." I laughed.

"Silly Bella. He laughed as we walked over the group I now called my friends. Well technically I only considered Angela, her boyfriend Ben and Jacob my friends. Lauren and Jessica seemed to confront me on every occasion. Samantha was quiet but never really said a word to me. Leah didn't seem to dislike me but she wasn't cordial towards me either. Mike and his goons all irritated me in some form of fashion. I hated being rude but with the consistent asking of dates can really tear a girl down. After a brief hello the bell rang once more and everyone headed to class. As I was walking my foot caught, and I braced myself for impact with the ground but it never came. I opened my eyes to gaze into a pair of amused topaz ones.

"Thank you." I said timidly, my face filling with my traitorous blush.

"The pleasure is all mine Isabella." he smiled crookedly at me, and I felt my legs turn into goo. I didn't even try to correct him with my name because when he said it I lost all train of thought. He released my arm and I felt saddened at the lost of warmth he seemed to evoke in me. I headed to English in daze. We were studying Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte, one of my all time favorite books but I couldn't seem to concentrate. My thoughts seem to linger on the warm topaz eyes, and crooked smile. I didn't know why he had such a strong pull but one thing I knew for sure; it was going to be a long day.

**EPOV**

"What in the hell do you mean you can't see her?" I growled at Alice. Jasper growled back defensively at me.

"I'm sorry Alice. Just tell me what you saw." I said calmly.

"I told you. She was just walking down the street one moment and the next she disappeared." Alice said worriedly.

"Well we must find her. Anything could've happened." I pushed. Just as I was about to hop in my Volvo Bella rode in with none other than Jacob Black. I growled inwardly and it took all of my restraint just not to rip his arms out of the socket.

Bella shakily got off his motorcycle. Jacob rested a hand on her shoulder and what I could hear from his thoughts he was truly interested in her. I just Bella had not felt the same. She looked a little uneasy by his touch, but I couldn't help but be envious of him. At least his was able to touch her tender soft flesh. The magnificent flush against for almost translucent skin. She glanced around the parking lot as if she were looking for someone. Her eyes glanced over in our direction and what appeared as relief rested momentarily in her eyes. Her look led then to confusion. I couldn't blame her we probably looked a sight, well not to the other humans who were exceptionally unobservant.

Emmett, Jasper and I all held looks of pure fury upon our faces, while Alice still looked panic stricken. She still must have been unable to see Bella's future. The bell rang and we all headed off to class. I hate school, after taking numerous times, you kind of get sick of it. Given its only been about 12 years; I wasn't ready for the whole college route. Pulled from my merciless thoughts, I focused on Bella who was waking in my direction. I couldn't help but get lost in her brown doe-like eyes. She must have been intently focused on something, because she failed to notice the crack in the sidewalk as her foot caught. She closed her eyes if waiting for impact but with my vampire reflexes I easily caught her. She cautiously opened her eyes and I saw her eyes dilate in some unknown emotion. She was clearly embarrassed as her once pallid skin turned a beautiful shade of crimson. My now favorite color. It was now my goal in life to see that beautiful blush of hers.

"Thank you" she timidly answered.

"The pleasure is all mine Isabella." I smiled at her. I didn't even bother using the shortened version of her name. I loved her name such a beautiful name of elegant class and beauty just like her. I released her arm and she stood there momentarily stunned. I headed to my first hour class knowing I wasn't going to pay attention that I wouldn't even let the rancid thoughts of these impervious humans get to me. I only let my thoughts linger to my brown eyed angel. My Isabella.

**BPOV**

"Bella…Bella. Bella!" Angela screamed in my ear. I jumped and looked at her startled.

"Sorry. I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes. Where did you go?" she asked concerned.

"Sorry just a little bit of daydreaming." I said sheepishly. It wasn't a complete lie. I indeed was daydreaming and had heard her call my name numerous times, but I had let my thoughts consume me with images of him. I didn't understand why he affected me so much, but I was ashamed to admit that I like that he did. I should really get over it. He could never like a girl like me. Plain ol clumsy Bella. I knew I wasn't ugly but I always felt like an ugly duckling. My heart faltered a little in my chest. Its better that I not get my hopes up, only to have them crushed anyway,

"Ready for Lunch?" Angela smiled at me.

"Yeah, let's go." I answered throwing my bag over my shoulder. I stopped at my locker to grab my biology and history book and followed Angela to the cafeteria.

We both got in line sliding down our trays. I grabbed a sandwich, an apple, and bottle of water while she grabbed a hamburger and fries. We paid for our lunches and we to sit next down to Ben. He mumbled a quick hello to me before wrapping his arms in embrace with Angela as he leaned his forehead against hers. I had to look away feeling like I was intruding on such an intimate moment. While I was looking away I let my eyes drift and f course they landed on them. Ever since they gave me a ride they had yet to speak another word to myself. Besides the little run in I had this morning with Edward none of them bothered to talk to me. My mood shifted a little turning into disappointment. They had probably only talked to me because I was the new girl. As I was pondering this, the blond one; Jasper. His eyes shifted in my direction and he raised a questioning eyebrow at me. There gazes all shifted over to mine and I quickly averted my gaze. They were probably thinking I was weird for staring at them like that.

I looked down at my plate, and begging picking at my plate. I guess the silence was unnerving at our table because Jessica and Lauren decided to pick on me.

"Well Bella. Looks like your little friends are back today." Lauren said."The aren't my friends. I barely know them." I answered timidly.

"Enough to catch a ride with them." Jessica added in.

"So I got a ride. Get over it." I answered, and I was surprised that I even had the courage to respond back so forcefully.

"Well aren't you the feisty one. Let me clear this up for you Swan. I see you pining after him, but you're wasting your time." Lauren said.

"I don't understand." I responded nonchalantly.

"Of course you do. Besides it's pointless he doesn't date; and even if he did, he could do so much better than you." I gasped at her words.

You're plain, overly skinny; you have mousy brown hair and boring eyes. He could have any girl in the school and I know for a fact he wouldn't choose you. You're just here."

Lauren glared. The table became suddenly quiet. They guys were looking around trying to ignore what was going on in front of them. The girls were shocked even Jessica her usual partner in crime seemed to appalled by her words. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and knew that if I didn't get out of here soon they were going to see my have a major breakdown. Lauren had a smug look on her face; she knew she had won this battle.

I abruptly got up and was about to storm out the room when I crashed in Jacob spilling his contents of food all over my clothes.

"Oh god Bella I'm so sorry!" he gasped apologetic. That was all it took; the catalyst. I let my tears flow and ran to the nearest bathroom and locked myself in the bathroom stall. I don't know how long I sat there until there was a knock on the outside of the doors. Trying not to release anymore tears I opened the doors and gasped at what I saw.

Standing outside of my door were the Cullens.

* * *

thoughts? Leave a review!! Also check out my other stories!! There....Great! xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Previously….._

_"Oh god Bella I'm so sorry!" he gasped apologetic. That was all it took; the catalyst. I let my tears flow and ran to the nearest bathroom and locked myself in the bathroom stall. I don't know how long I sat there until there was a knock on the outside of the doors. Trying not to release anymore tears I opened the doors and gasped at what I saw._

_Standing outside of my door were the Cullens._

**EPOV**

"Edward…Edward…." Alice yelled waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked. She glared at me before saying "I was saying before you rudely zoned out on me was that Bella should be coming in 43 seconds"

"That's all." I said nonchalantly. Although if my frozen heart could beat it would be pounding in my chest at the moment just to get a glimpse of Bella. My siblings and I were sitting in the cafeteria acting as "normal" teenagers do while staring down at the repulsive crap they call food. The smell was nauseating and luckily most people were so afraid of us that they rarely noticed we never touched our food.

"Whatever Edward, we all know how much you want to see her as well." Alice huffed raking her fork through the junk they called a salad.

I rolled my eyes, and stared impatiently at the doors awaiting her arrival. Not 15 seconds later she came in followed behind Angela as they got in line. My eyes traced every movement she made and I was mesmerized by her very presence. After grabbing some food and a bottle of water Bella headed over to the table with her so called "friends." I never knew what she saw in them but I always knew Bella saw the good in people. I was watching her engage in conversation with Angela when she timidly glanced towards our direction. Her brown eyes met my topaz ones before shying away. I heard Jasper's thought before I could ask him what was wrong, Alice started speaking in a hushed tone her lips moving so quickly that human eyes couldn't decipher.

"What is Alice?" I asked urgently.

"Something's going to happen, I can't see too clearly. All I see is Bella running out of here crying." Alice said as her eyes focused once more as we all glanced at were Bella sat. Her table sat quiet as all eyes shifted to Bella, as Jessica and Lauren opened their mouths.

"Well Bella. Looks like your little friends are back today." Lauren said. We automatically knew she was talking about us. We all looked at each other in silent conversation knowing this was not going to end well.

"They aren't my friends. I barely know them." Bella answered timidly. I didn't have to ask Jasper to know what she was feeling. She started fidgeting in her seat and stared down at the table.

"Enough to catch a ride with them." Jessica added in. I never liked Jessica. She and Lauren had a strange infatuation with me. When we first moved to this town all they would do is stare at me constantly like I was a piece of me. It was really irritating at that.

"So I got a ride. Get over it." Bella answered. We all took in unnecessary inward take of breath as she spoke. At least Bella was trying to stand up for herself.

"Well aren't you the feisty one. Let me clear this up for you Swan. I see you pining after him, but you're wasting your time." Lauren glared a Bella. Rosalie growled as Emmett rested a reassuring hand against her shoulder.

"I don't understand." Bella replied.

"Of course you do. Besides it's pointless he doesn't date; and even if he did, he could do so much better than you." Lauren said, as the table went quiet. Bella looked down at the table as Lauren continued.

You're plain, overly skinny; you have mousy brown hair and boring eyes. He could have any girl in the school and I know for a fact he wouldn't choose you. You're just here."

Lauren glared. Bella took in a shaky breath and I could see tears pooling in her beautiful brown eyes. She abruptly got up and was about to head for the cafeteria doors, when she crashed into no other than Jacob Black. His contents of food splattered all against her clothes. Letting out a teary breath Bella ran out the doors as Jacob gasped.

"Oh god Bella I'm so sorry!" The cafeteria boomed with laughter as I glared back at where Lauren sat with a smug smile against her face. If I weren't a male or a gentleman at that I would gladly have knocked that smile right off her plastic face.

"Let me at her. I show that bitch who's ugly." Rosalie snarled drawing a little attention to our table.

"Rosalie!" Alice growled, push your anger away for one moment and let's go check on Bella.

"You're right. I'll get that bitch later." Rosalie huffed as we all got up to throw our trays away.

"Jasper can you go get the extra clothes out my trunk please?" Alice asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back. Of course with everyone at lunch, the hallways were clear so it took no time for Jasper to retrieve the clothes and return. With our impeccable hearing we could hear Bella's sobs echoing through the walls. She was in the girl's bathroom at the end of the hallway and seeing as no one was around; we decided to enter. Quietly opening the door we stood outside the bathroom stall where Bella's cries could still be heard. Alice timidly knocked on the outside of the doors as we heard her cries lighten. The bathroom doors slowly creaked open as she gaze up at the five of us with tear filled eyes.

**BPOV**

"What…what are you doing here?" I asked timidly at the five beautiful faces staring at me.

"We just wanted to make sure you're okay." Emmett said.

"You do realize this is the girls bathroom right?" I said embarrassedly as my compromising position.

"Well it's not like taking a leak or a dump." Emmett said. Edward glared at him before Rosalie smacked him on the head. I felt my lips twitch involuntarily at the sight but quickly looked down.

"Ah…ah…ah I saw that. Where's that smile?" Emmett teased. I faked smiled at him and he grumbled in response.

Nope. I want a real smile. Where's the dimple?" he pouted and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"That's my girl." he smiled revealing a pair of his own.

"No really why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"Like Emmett said we just wanted to make sure you were okay." Edward answered.

"Why. You guys don't even know me." I answered harshly. I didn't mean to come off as rude, but I was irritated and embarrassed.

"We know enough to know you didn't deserve half the crap Lauren said to you." Rosalie said.

"Nah…What she said was probably right." I looked down flicking some of the mashed food off my clothes.

"Bella don't you ever for one second believe what she said to you. You are a beautiful and amazing person. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Jasper said.

"Yeah apparently not enough .since I couldn't get adopted." I mumbled under my breath. I gazed back up to see anguish shown across all of their faces.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and their faces dropped.

"No. Here we brought you some clothes." Alice said her hands holding what looked like a brand new pair of jeans and a graphic tee.

"You guys didn't have to do that." I answered.

"We wanted to, we're friends." Rosalie said. I smiled up at her in response as she smiled beautifully at me.

"Thank you. I don't know how I could ever repay you." I said.

"How about you repay us by going shopping with us this weekend." Alice smiled bouncing on her heels.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Please." Alice pouted.

"Really Alice I don't know. I don't have that much money and I need to look for a job." I rambled until Edward put a hand over my mouth. I blinked up at him as he smiled crookedly at me. I blushed under his touch.

'It's best not to argue with Alice. She always gets what she wants." he said amused at me. I shook my head in approval as he moved his hand.

"So you'll come." I took a deep breath and nodded yes. She squealed as she bounced in place. I shook my head in amusement at her antics.

"Now get out boys. Rose and I need to help Bella change before lunch is over." Alice said pushing the boys out.

"Wait!" I called out. They turned around startled. I ran up and quickly grasped the three of them in a hug. They seemed taken aback before they responded. I let go quickly and blushed looking at the ground.

"That was um…for everything… Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome Bella, but looks like now we'll have to change as well." Edward said. I gaze up to see I had gotten smeared food all over their clothes.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." I said tears threatening to spill over once more.

"Aye don't worry about it. Pixie over there always makes sure we bring an extra change of clothes." Jasper reassured me. I smiled back as them as they exited. Alice handed me the clothes as I looked at her quizzically.

"Are these new?" I asked, at what looked like Guess jeans and Dior shirt.

"Maybe." Alice said looking at her nails.

"Alice." I moaned."Bella…" she mimed back.

"Come one Rosalie back me up." Alice grinned.

"Better listen to shortie Bella; she can be a menacing thing when she doesn't get her way." Rosalie laughed.

Huffing, I walked into the stall and changed. Handing my soiled clothes over the door, I glanced down at myself to see that the clothes fit perfectly. I was amazed at the fact they fit I was much taller than Alice's small frame. Slipping my converse back on I stepped out the bathroom stall and looked in the mirror. Other than my hair being messed up and my puffy eyes, I looked okay. Alice and Rosalie were off to the side holding up a make up bag and what looked like shampoo.

"Lean your head over the sink Bella. We might now be able to get all the gunk out, but at least you won't smell like grease and pasta all day." Rosalie said. I did as she said as she massaged my long hair in the small sink Ringing out my hair the best way she could, Rosalie braided my hair into a French braid, securing it with a butterfly clip from off her own hair

"Much better." she smiled.

Alice bounced over to me holding a compact in her hand. I looked at her hesitantly.

"Chill Bella this is just so the puffiness around your eyes doesn't show too much. You're too pretty for excessive amounts of make up. "Alice grinned, rubbing concealer under my eyes.

"All done." She beamed as I gazed in the mirror. I indeed looked much better she had concealed all the flushed parts of my skin so only my eyes were slightly red rimmed.

"Thank you so much." I smiled at the both of them.

"No problem Bella. Now come on we have 10 minutes of lunch left and you look like you haven't eaten anything." Rosalie said.

"I'm not really that hungry." I answered nervously.

"Nonsense." Rosalie and Alice said simultaneously.

"I can't go back in there not after what just happened." I panicked.

"It'll be okay Bella. Don't like that blond bitch get to you." Rosalie said."You do realize you're a blond and a bitch." Alice said.

"That's beside the point. You love me. You don't love Lauren." Rosalie shrugged.

"True." Alice said sheepishly.

"Ready" They both asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I breathed as they opened the cafeteria doors.

* * *

Thoughts? Next chapter we see more into Bella's past...next update Tomorrow... Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

As we wandered into the cafeteria, I could feel the eyes penetrating the back of my head. I knew what they were thinking. I even heard someone ask 'Why are they with her?' I kept my head bowed as we continued walking, trying to avoid the gazes pointed directly at me.

We finally neared the table as I sat down between Emmett and Alice. I could feel their worried gazes as I sat there. We sat there momentarily in awkward silence, until Jasper reached over and gave me an apple. I looked at him curiously.

"There wasn't much left so…" he said sheepishly.

"No thank you….it's great." I answered with a timid smile. They were still looking at me worriedly, so I took a bite out of the apple which seemed to relieve them. The apple was delicious; so sweet and ripe. I moaned in delight and quickly finished it, not realizing how hungry I actually was.

"So Bella…" Alice started, as I turned to look over at her.

"Yes Alice?"

"Well besides the obvious. Are you enjoying Forks?" she grinned, her topaz eyes twinkling in excitement.

"It's alright." I answered.

"Alright?" Rosalie questioned, flickering everyone's gazes to mine for an explanation.

"Well there isn't much to do around here, and from what I've experienced, when you're new you're treated like crap." I grumbled.

"Don't fret Bellsy." Alice chirped. I looked at her confusedly. That name sounded so familiar yet so alien. Jasper must have sensed my discomfort because he looked at Alice and her gaze then shifted to one of unease and regret. The silence permeated the air once more as we sat. I was just about to say something to break the silence when the bell rang. I began gathering my belongings as I threw my apple core into the trash bin. We were all about to exit through the doors when I heard Jacob call my name. I instinctively turned around, and ended up crashing into Edward's hard chest. I ignored the shiver that spread throughout my body as my hands pressed against his body where I felt, the contours of the firm muscles that probably lay underneath. He immediately stiffened, and turned his gaze to what looked like an agitated Jacob. The two glared at each other momentarily, neither one of them shifting their gaze from one another, when I looked up at Edward.

"Um…Edward. I'll see you in class?" I said it came out more as a question then a statement. I had the strange feeling that he didn't want me to be left alone with Jacob. The reason why, I will never understand. His eyes focused on mine; topaz on brown. So many emotions flickered across his face and eyes that I couldn't decipher. He took a deep breath looked at Jacob before settling his eyes back on me.

"Yeah. See you in a bit Bella." with one final weary glance at Jacob, he turned and left. Jake's agitated expression then shifted from agitation to one of resentment, as he looked at me. His 6'4 russet toned frame hunched slightly over to look down at my 5'6 small frame. I noticed he was only about three inches taller than Edward. Why I knew that…again I never would understand why.

"So…." I began looking up at him.

"Uh…yeah. I'm want to apologize." he said sullenly.

"You don't have to apologize it was my fault anyway." I answered, knowing it was true.

"No it wasn't. It was mine, and I also heard what Lauren said, she was wrong and I'd never seen her act so rudely to anyone before." he said.

"But it was all true." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Stop selling yourself short Bella. You need to stop listening to what others say, but listen to what your heart and mind says." he said grinning."Jacob…do you always sound like some cheesy fortune cookie?" I grinned, teasing him.

"Hey! I'm hurt. Just because I'm sexy doesn't mean I can't have logic?" he faked mocked hurt.

"Whatever you say Jacob." I laughed.

"Are we cool?" he asked bending his head down.

"We always were." I smiled at him. I didn't realize the close proximity between the two us as he pulled me into a hug. He was no Edward, who smelled of musk and citrus. Jacob was something warm; woodsy. I closed my eyes and briefly let his scent overwhelm my senses. Our hug was broken when the warning bell signaled we only had 2 minutes to get to class. He chuckled giving me one final squeeze and wave as we both sprinted down the hallway to our respective classrooms.

I made it through the doors right as the bell rang and took a deep breath. The class and teacher were of course staring at me like I was crazy. Flushing, I took my seat next to Edward who instantly wrinkled his nose at me. I looked a t him curiously smelling my hair. Freesias and strawberries. I did not smell. We were watching a video in biology so we sat there in relative silence. The video was about the fungal processes of some mold so it took pretty much all of class to watch. Once the bell rang, I began gathering my belongings and stuffing them in my backpack. Edward stood there silently, waiting for me to exit when I looked back up at him. He wrinkled his nose once more at me and I inwardly growled. He walked me to my history class, before bidding me farewell. I didn't know what his problem was, but looking at me as if I smelled fowled was really irritating.

I sat down next to Jasper who turned in my direction but quickly halted his movements taking a deep breath, wrinkling his nose also. I discreetly smelled my arm. Again, I smelled like my favorite body wash. He leaned back and it looked as if he wasn't breathing. We were also watching a video in this class, and afterwards when we had to answer question about what we had watched I turned to ask Jasper for help, but before I could even ask, I noticed the disgusted look upon his face.

"Jasper you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella, my allergies are just acting up. All of the dust around here's messing up with my sinuses." he said. Lie. This school was not that old, and from my perspective it wasn't a really dusty place. I left it alone and turned back to my paper and finished answering my questions, turning it in as soon as the bell rang. Before I can turn around to ask Jasper if he'll help me study for our civil war exam next week, he's already out the door.

"Well that's strange." I mumble to no one in particular. I groan to myself knowing that I'm in for hell for my next period of class.

I hurry and change and stumbled out to see Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett eagerly waving at me across the gym. I smiled and begin walking towards them, as I get closer all three of their faces wrinkle, as they stare at me. What was with the constant faces if disgust. Growling, I bluntly stare back at them.

"What?" I huff. Alice and Rosalie say nothing. Emmett is the first to speak up.

"No offense Bella, but you reek." Emmett says, earning a double smack to the back of the head from the two of them.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched.

"What…Its true." he sheepishly says.

"Hey… I do not stink. Is that what think. Jasper, Edward, and you guys all won't talk to me because you think I smell. Look I don't know what kind of cruel joke you like to play on people, but I am a person and I have feelings. If you didn't want to be my friends that's all you had to say." I sadly smiled, knowing it was too good to be true. I silently walk away and sit down on the bleachers. The only agenda for us to do today is walk laps till the end of class. I walk by myself in silence, staring at the green lushes that surround the rainy, dreary town of Forks. I dress in a daze, leaving the lockers not even remotely caring where I was going until I heard a velvety voice call out my name.

"Bella." he said, from his Volvo the window rolled down. I guess I hadn't realized that I had been walking halfway towards my house. I kept walking. I was still pissed off at his and his sibling's behavior. All I wanted was to curl up in a ball and pretended that this day never happened.

"Bella, please stop." he pleads, as I glance over to him. Even from the short distance, I could see his topaz eyes glistening.

"Why won't you leave me alone? It's obvious you guys don't want to be my friends. Please just let me be." I plead as I continue walking; my shoulders hunched forward, my head hung.

"Please. Just get in the car. " It's starting to rain, and I don't want you to get sick, please." He begs. I pause momentarily, as to whether or not I should comply. I still had a good ways to walk and with the beginning drizzle of rain it would probably take me even longer to get home. I sigh quietly to myself as I head towards the silver car. He quickly steps out of the car and in a flash he's in front of me guiding me to the passenger side as he opens my door.

"Thank you." I quietly greet. He smiles crookedly at me and I swear my heart skips a couple of beats. It isn't long before I notice that we're in front of my house as he turns off the ignition. We sit there in silence each of us taking quick glances at one another. I was just about to open the door to exit when Edward calls out my name."Bella?" he starts.

"Yeah, Edward?" I quickly respond, looking at the soft patters of the rain against the windshield

"I can't do it anymore." He gruffly says."Do what anymore?" I asked confused.

"Never Mind. Please be safe Bella." he whispers as I close the door behind me. I slowly walk over to my front door without turning around. As soon as I am in the confines of my own home. I wait for the purr of the engine restarting but it never comes. Just as I am about to look out my window to see if he's still there, I hear the purr of the Volvo's engine as it pulls out my driveway. Turning back around, I lean against the and close my eyes. Something wasn't right about them. As much as I wanted to find out what, I had a bad feeling that when I did find out, it was going to end up in disaster.

JPOV

"Em, I don't know if I can do this." I say, sighing as Alice messes with the tendrils of hair at the base of my neck.

"Do what?" Emmett asks, heading towards the couch pulling Rose against him on his lap."I don't know if I can keep lying to her like that. It kills me. Do you know what I felt from her today? Greif. Greif so strong that I could barely even stand up. But when she's around us, she feels hope. Acceptance." I solemnly say.

"I know bro, but we have to be cautious. She can't know yet." Emmett says, rubbing his neck against Rosalie's shoulder.

"You're right though. I just hope we are able to tell her soon. Remember when Mom and dad told us that Mom was pregnant?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, who could ever forget that." Emmett and Rosalie laughed.

_Flashback…._

_February 16, 1992…_

_We were all sitting down relaxing in the living room. Alice perched at the base of my feet. It was a weekend and we were all in front of the television watching our favorite Saturday morning cartoons. I was 13 and Emmett 15. Emmett and Rose were in the couch, while Edward sat beside me. We had been friends for as long as I could remember. I'd met Edward and Alice; the twins when I was 6 and we'd had been best friends ever since. In fact that was even when I began harboring a crush on Alice. She still didn't know how I felt, but that was beside the point. Rosalie was their older cousin who came to live with them when her parents died the year before in a car accident. Let's just say that when Emmett set his eyes upon her-it was love at first sight, or so he claims._

_Every weekend we would meet up at our house, chewing down on cereal while we watched cartoons. Yeah we were a bunch of teenagers who still watched cartoons. Their parents were gone most of the time anyway so they were always at our house. It was nearing twelve and we were all deciding on what to do next. We had finally decided on going to the park when mom and dad stopped us, telling us that they had news to tell us._

"_Spill!" Alice squealed. She loved hearing about new or interesting facts._

"_Well, Emmett and Jasper. You two are getting mighty old…" mom started._

"_Hey we're not that old. You're trying to get rid of us already?" Emmett pouted._

"_No baby, I love you too much to get rid of you anytime soon." Mom smiled._

"_So what's the news?" Edward asked._

"_Well…in just short of 8 and ½ months we're going to have another addition to the family." Dad said. My jaw dropped. I looked over to Em and his face mirrored mine. Mom was pregnant. We sat there in silence, before Rose and Alice both squealed grabbing my parents into a hug._

"_Oh my god! I'm so happy for you Ren." Alice cheered. Edward gave them congrats, while Emmett and I sat there. Mom and Dad then turned to us engaging our reaction. Emmett was the first to speak up._

"_Mom's pregnant?" he said as a question._

"_Yep. You two are going to have a new baby brother or sister." Dad smiled."But…but you're old." Emmett shouted."Emmett Charles Swan!" Mom screeched._

"_Sorry Mommy." he solemnly said, using "mommy" as a way to get out of trouble. He was two years older than me and a mama's boy. Hell even I was one._

"_First off, we are not old. Thirty seven and thirty eight are reasonable ages to have children." mom reassured._

"_Sorry it's just a bit of shock." I spoke up._

"_I know, it was a shock to us a well. I'm little over a month and a half. Can you believe it Charlie?" Mom smiled at dad._

"_No I can't, but I'm glad anyway." Dad smiled, kissing her on the lips._

"_Ew, parents being mushy. Abort! Abort!" Emmett hollered, trying to grab Rose."Stop acting silly." Rose pushed. Rose love kids. Being the only child she always wished she had siblings._

"_Rose's right. You maybe even get that baby sister I've always wanted." Mom smiled._

"_No way. It's going to be a boy. No more girls into the mix." Emmett pouted. Bad answer._

"_And what exactly is wrong with having a girl?" Rosalie and Alice said standing up folding their arms. Both Edward and I chuckled at the sight of them._

"_Uh…uh nothing." Emmett stuttered._

"_Good answer." Edward smiled."Well I don't care what the baby is. As long as she or he is healthy." Dad said_

"_Of course honey. You would say that since you're the one controlling the gender. All you've given me is two rowdy boys.'' Mom said amusedly, my dad's cheeks flushing red, a trait I'm glad my brother and I hadn't inherited._

"_Sorry dear." Dad smiled."Whatever you say love, whatever you say" mom said kissing his cheeks._

"_Now, why don't my two boys come give me a congratulatory hug?" Mom said, opening up both of her arms. Emmett and I both stood up and headed towards her. It was a funny sight. Mom was a foot shorter than the both us only standing at a mere 5'0. At 13 and 15, I was already 6'0 and Emmett a giant 6'4. As we both towered over her, I gave her a peck on the cheek as Emmett bent down to Mom's stomach._

"_Hey squishy!" Emmett smiled."Squishy?" I teased."Yeah. From what I remember in Biology our future sibling looks like an alien. And the only name I could come up with is Squishy." he smiled._

"_I really hope you don't name your child that Mr. C." Edward grimaced._

"_I know Ed, Emmett's just being silly." Dad huffed."Hey…in my defense. Squishy is a nice name for a boy." Emmett answered._

"_What makes you think it's going to be a boy?" Rose questioned. Oh no….this was going to be interesting. Mom and dad laughed knowing what was coming and walked out of the room._

"_Boys are so much better, besides I think all Mom can make is boys." Emmett stupidly said."Emmett, for your information, the male determines the sex of the child, so it's your dad not your mom." Rose answered._

"_Whatever. It's going to be a boy and I know it." Emmett smiled. Rose growled. Alice, Edward, and I settled back on the couch not watching the television but watching the amusing scene in front of us on how the new baby was going to be a boy._

_Who ever thought he was going to be right. When dad arrived home stating that it was a boy. Emmett nearly jumped for joy. I told you so was the first thing he said. We all had rolled our eyes at his expense. Mom came in solemnly sad, that she wasn't getting the girl she wanted. When it came to shopping for clothes, mom picked yellow, because she had a "feeling" that blue wasn't going to be appropriate. We had all argued claiming that yellow was too girly for a boy, but we three knew not to argue with a pregnant woman. It just ended in turmoil. They had even decided on a name: Braden Kyle Swan._

_Guess our surprise when a couple months later when Mom gave birth and instead of the brother we'd expected, the little fluff ball in mom's hands was a little girl."Wait… I thought it was a boy?" Alice said, asking the question we were all thinking._

"_Well the doctor was wrong. The sonogram machine had a faulty wire. You guys, Emmett and Jasper, I'll like you to meet your baby sister Isabella Marie Swan." she smiled._

_End Flashback….._

BPOV

I sat at the kitchen table doing some leftover Algebra homework, while I waited for Jolie to come home. I haven't seen her lately a much as I wanted to. Every time I see her she was always leaving, or coming in in the early hours of the day when I left for school. Although it was Friday night, I had nothing else to do. Most teenagers would be at the mall or the movies with their friends, but I didn't have any and I tended to act like a hermit. I mean I guess I can consider Angela and Jacob my friends, though they never invited me anywhere. I don't blame them; I would probably make the situation boring or awkward.

I had just moved to the couch, to watch some useless program on Mtv when Jo strolled through the door.

"Hey B. How's it going?" she smiled her red hair bopping up and down in here high ponytail.

"Nothing much. You? You've been MIA for awhile." I answered sadly.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. With school and that guy I'm seeing, I totally forgot about you. I'm Sorry. I promise to spend some more time with you." She grinned.

"How about now?" I smiled, hoping she would accept my invitation.

"Sorry Bella, I sort of having a date." she answered grimly.

"It's okay. I sort of figured." I answered.

"No, I'll cancel, we'll spend the day together…." she tried to say as the doorbell rang.

"No don't worry about it….its use----less?" I stated as I looked confusedly at door way.

"Rosalie…," I stuttered. "Alice?"

EMPOV

"Hey Jas, Edward. Where are the girls?" I asked flopping down on the couch causing the pillows to fly up into the air.

"There over at Bella's trying to coax her into a sleepover." Edward answered.

"What Alice didn't see?" I asked."No, because it's all up to Bella on whether or not she'll come over." Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why so glum chum?" I asked."Maybe we should just leave her alone. We are obviously making her life more difficult then normal." he responded.

"There's no way in hell. We've been looking for nearly 18 years now. She's the only thing we have left, and I refuse to lose her now." Jasper said.

"I hear you bro." I smiled.

"No wonder, Bella's the way she is. You two are just as stubborn as she is." Edward smiled.

"Well duh. Hey Jas, remember when mom tried to teach Bella to use the potty and she refused to?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He laughed."I don't think anyone could forget that." Edward laughed, his whole body shaking.

_Flashback…._

_It was mid April, and we were out on spring break. Alice's and Edward's parents were out on a trip, so they were staying with us. Bella was now about 19 months old. We had pretty much worn off the shock that Bella was indeed not a boy. Of course Mom, Alice, and Rose were ecstatic. They loved to dress her up which usually ended up with her crying and running to either, dad, Jasper, or myself. Even lately she started running to Edward who would coo in her ear and calm her down. She was an exact carbon copy of dad and he was just over the roof. She had dad's wavy and dark brown locks, and even managed to inherit his caramel brown eyes, something we hadn't inherited. What she did inherit from mom was her clumsiness and personality. Mom had grown out her clumsiness but poor Bella had to suffer. Poor kid couldn't stay on her feet for more than a couple of minutes. She had just started walking, so she was hell on the those little feet. She had her stubbornness too. When Bella didn't want to do anything she meant it. We had all but figured but to let her be._

_I was playing with Jasper a video game while, the girl sat behind us on the couch polishing each other's nails, while Edward sat and read a book. Mom was upstairs with Bella while Dad was at work. I was just about to beat him at this level when I heard mom screech._

"_Bella! Get your cute but back here!" Mom huffed._

"_No!" Bella screeched heading slowly down the stairs._

"_Bella!" Mom hollered, coming down the stairs to grab her, but Bella was faster she ran towards Edward and held on for dear life._

"_Edard, Emmy, Jaspa, Rowie, Ali! Mommy no!" she wailed, all of us smiling at the mispronunciation of our names._

"_What's wrong Mom?" I asked, watching as she tried to claw her way onto Edward's lap. Seeing her struggle, he happily picked her up. Her little head snuggling into the crook of his neck._

"_Well I'm trying to potty train her but she refuses to get on the potty I bought her." Mom sighed._

"_Did you really just say potty Ma?" I laughed."Yes Emmett, dear. If you haven't noticed, your sister's only 1 and ½ years old. She's lucky if she can even pronounce her full name." she responded._

"_Hey don't underestimate my baby sis." I proclaimed, picking her up off Edward's lap were she protested. Sometimes, I think she liked Edward more than the rest of us._

"_Come on Bella boo. Say you name for Emmy Bear." I smiled, watching the dimples form in her cheek that so closely resembled mine._

"_Bwella!" she screeched as I began tickling her. Her tinkling laugh bouncing off the wall. I handed her off to Jasper as I kneeled down."Emmett what are you doing?" Edward asked, the five of them looking at me curiously, Bella off in her own world playing with the blonde tendrils of Jasper's hair._

"_I'm pretending I'm on the potty. You heard mom. You don't want Bella wearing diapers for the rest of her life do you?" I asked._

"_Well obviously no. But shouldn't Alice or I help teach her?" Rose asked._

"_Hey! I can do it. It's all the same." I smiled."Actually Emmett, no it isn't. " Alice smiled._

"_What do you mean?" I asked confusedly._

"_Emmett she's a GIRL. Just because it all starts off the same doesn't mean it ends that way." She rolled her eyes."Uh… You lost me?" I grumbled, scratching my head."God, Emmett you're so thick sometimes. Do you want Bella to learn how to pee standing up?" Alice huffed."Uh…No?" I responded."Exactly." Rose and Alice agreed._

"_I still don't get it." I said looking over to Edward and Jasper for answers._

"_Just leave it alone." Jasper said. Edward shaking his head in agreement."So anyway, if you're done. I still need to potty train Bella._

"_Come on Bella….Time to use the potty for Mommy." mom smiled._

"_No!" she screamed, wrapping her hands tightly as they would go around Jasper's neck._

_Yep, potty training was going to be interesting, when you have a stubborn mule for a sister._

_End Flashback…._

"Man has it really been that long?" Edward asked."Yep. It seems so." Jasper said."So how do you think its going with the girls" I asked, as Esme strolled through the doors with bags full of groceries. Food that was completely unnecessary for a house full of vampires.

"Well I guess that answers your question." Jasper smiled. Oh boy.

* * *

Sorry it took so long..... I know Excuses, Excuses.....

So how you like it? We see a little tidbit into Bella's life beforehand from Jasper's and Emmett's point view.

Don't worry there will be more Edward soon. We first need to establish the relationship with Em/Jas first....

Also I only have 3 days of school left! Summer vacay for 2 months...means more writing!

Also for any The Way we Were readers.. I set up a poll on my page... You'll see what.... More details there........

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

"What do you guys want?" I asked, as the two standing forms grinned at me.

"We're here to get you ready for our sleepover." Alice cheered.

"I never agreed to a sleepover." I answered, eying the two of them suspiciously.

"Not yet!" she beamed at me.

"May we come in?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure." I responded, stepping back in the doorway.

"B, who is it?" Jolie asked, putting on her earrings as she came down the staircase

"Just two of my classmates from school." I answered.

"Well, that's great. Now you won't have to spend Friday night alone." she smiled.

"You're still leaving?" I questioned looking at her.

"Well yeah, I thought…" she began, and I raised my hands in defeat.

"Just go." I sighed. She looked at me sadly before exiting. Rosalie and Alice looked at me sheepishly.

"So who is that?" Rosalie asked breaking the silence.

"That was Jolie. She's my best friend and sort of guardian." I responded.

"Hold old is she?" Alice wondered.

"Eighteen, but she's turning nineteen next week." I answered.

"So you're all alone." Alice grinned.

"So…." I started.

"So why not come over to our house for a sleepover?" Rosalie grinned.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" Both of their faces fell.

"Don't think I forgot about earlier. You guys aren't my friends, so why invite me over?" I asked the two of them.

"About that Bella, we're so sorry. We didn't mean anything by it honestly." Rosalie said.

"If you mean by looking at me like if I were the plague, then what" I asked crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"Bella, we would never do anything to hurt you." Alice said sincerely. I looked at the two of them curiously as they waited for my response.

"How can I be so sure? Everyone involved in my life leaves. Even my best friend is starting to. How can I depend on you? I rather save myself the heartache of not having friends, then trying to have any at all." I said sadly, looking at the ground.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. We really want to be your friends. Will you please come over?" Rosalie asked. I looked over to Alice and noticed her eyes looked a bit glazed over. Suddenly a grin spread across her face before she jumped up and grabbed her phone running out of the room and towards the kitchen.

I looked at Rosalie for an explanation, but she just shrugged her shoulders."She probably just remembered something and needed to make a phone call. Alice suddenly reappeared with a grin upon her face, gazing at Rosalie and me.

"So what do you say Bella?" Alice said her topaz eyes glistening.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Please." she pouted and I slowly felt like my resolve was dropping.

"Fine." I huffed, and Alice let out a high pitched squeal.

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun." she beamed.

"Okay, just let me go grab my things." I said, getting up and headed towards the stairs.

"Don't fret; we have everything you need, even a toothbrush." Alice smiled jumping in place. She looked like a little kid in a candy store and I couldn't help but smile.

"Why did you have all of this prepared, if you didn't even know if I, would accept your invitation?" I asked her.

"I didn't. I just hoped you would say yes." She smiled at me.

"Okay then." I said.

"On that note, let's get this show on the road." Rosalie said. We all stepped out into the cool air as the Forks mist hit us as the wind shifted about us. Locking the door behind us, I headed towards one of the most immaculate cars I've ever seen;(also considering that I never seen a beauty like it before, it was top of the list.),a beautiful cherry red convertible sat there parked, making my rusty red truck seem hideous.

"Let me guess, this is yours Rosalie." I said.

"How'd you guess?" She asked me, as I settled into the back seat.

"Red, fiery, very flamboyant, but a very subtle beauty. Am I correct?" I smiled.

She smiled at me before turning on the ignition and headed towards the main road.

"You're very observant." Alice pointed out, turning her head around to look at me over her seat.

"Well I've always been very observant. Sometimes it seems to be my downfall at times." I answered, looking out at the window at the darkening sky

"No I find that to be a good quality in some people," she started.

"Some people?" I muttered quietly ,but she must have heard me.

"Well, some people who are observant use it to destroy people's lives. By using it as some type of crutch to get what they want. Then there are the others who use their observations in the benefit of others. They use it to help others; to make a difference in their life." Alice smiled.

"Let me guess, I'm the second one?" I asked. She laughed and nodded her head. We stopped by a video rental store and picked up a couple of movies. One of which starred my favorite actress Kristen Stewart who plays a jaded teen who suffers from Friedreichs's Ataxia who falls in love. After finishing up, there we headed towards the road that led towards their home. Their house was down a lone road embedded in the woods. As we got closer and closer I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as we finally approached the house.

"This is your house?" I said astonished.

"Yep, this is mi casa. Come on." Alice cheered, raising her seat to let me out. I sat there momentarily stunned, looking at the beautiful house before me. I was broken out of my trance when Rosalie tapped me on the shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked me. I nodded my head, although my heart was pounding furiously in my chest, with every step I took. I'll be surprised if they couldn't hear it, since it was beating so loudly. Alice grabbed my arm.

"Relax Bella. We don't bite. Well not all the time." she smiled, flashing me her pearly white teeth. Her teeth looked surprisingly sharp and that did nothing to subdue my anxiety.

I thought I heard a growl, but maybe I was mistaken. You were bound to hear anything in the woods.

Once inside, my senses immediately became overwhelmed by the scent of baking bread and simmering meat, my stomach growled in response. I closed the door behind me and suddenly came face to face with a caramel haired woman. I jumped back in shock and I swear my heart skipped a beat for a moment.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Esme Cullen, Alice and Rosalie's mother." she smiled at me.

"Hi, um I'm Bella Swan. It's my fault really, I'm sorry for being so antsy Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"Nonsense, call me Esme. Now if you don't mind telling why you're so antsy." she said, looking at me.

"Um, well I've never been invited to a sleepover before," I said embarrassingly.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yep, no one's ever invited me before." I said sadly. I didn't know what it was about this woman that made me want to open up to her. I just felt this motherly vibe coming from her that made me want to tell her all my secrets.

"Well I bet it's their loss." she smiled at me. Alice and Rose were at the base of the stairs with sly grins plastered across their faces.

"Hey what's with that look?" I asked eyeing the two of them.

"Oh nothing. Just Bella Barbie time." They both squealed."Wait a minute. You said sleepover, not lets torture Bella with various beauty tools time." I huffed.

"But-" Alice pouted, but Esme stopped her.

"Alice dear, leave the poor girl alone. Save it for tomorrow when you guys go shopping." she smiled knowingly at the two of them.

"Eee!" Alice squealed. "You're right." she laughed, bouncing in place.

"Hey, I didn't agree to shop either." I added.

"Bella just let her be. Even as her mother, I know better than to argue with her .It's a lost cause." she said.

"But I don't have the money for shopping." I said embarrassingly, my face flushing a soft pink.

"Don't worry. We'll pay for it." She smiled down at me.

"I couldn't let you guys do that. It was sweet though." I answered quietly.

"Well think about it. How about you girls go get changed while I finish dinner." she said pointing towards the stairs.

"Oh you didn't have to that Mrs. Cullen." I answered.

"It's Esme. And I wanted to. I love cooking and I don't do it too often. Let's just say I live in a house of very picky eaters." she said, causing Alice and Rosalie to laugh. I didn't understand what was so funny, so I shrugged it off and followed Alice and Rosalie up the stairs. I also took this as a perfect opportunity to look at the house before me. If I thought the outside was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the inside. Everything was just so open, a heavenly sweet scent permeated throughout every room. It felt homey, something I wished I always had. I mean living with Jo was awesome but it still didn't fill like home.

Alice led me to her room and, I stood momentarily frozen in the doorway. Alice's room was lime green and larger than my bedroom and bathroom combined.

"Pretty isn't it?" she smiled rummaging through one of her drawers. She was a blur going about the room, until she appeared in front of me nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Sorry, here." She smiled as she placed the clothed in my hand. I looked down at what she gave me, and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. It was a blue zebra print camisole and short set. It looked really expensive and felt like silk. It also revealed more than I liked. My usual sleepwear consisted of one of my old shirts and ratty sweats.

"I don't know about this." I said looking at the offensive piece of sleepwear.

"Bella just put it on." Alice signed.

"But what about the guys?" I asked feeling self conscious.

"They aren't here. Dad took them out for a boy's night. You'll see them in the morning." she responded.

"Okay." I breathed. "You mind if I take a shower?" I asked.

"Be my guest." she beamed. She me a pair of cute blue Mary Jane slippers before surrendering me over to the bathroom. Smiling and thanking them I headed towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I stood there slack jawed, something my face was going to have to get used to in their home. The bathroom was huge. Their bathtub was even big enough to fit a least four people. Smiling to myself I leaned against the vanity and closed my eyes in content, even chuckling to myself when I saw a bright pink toothbrush with a note written in my name in beautiful elegant script. I quickly stripped and decided to take a nice warm shower. The warm was soothing to my aching muscles; I looked around for soap and was surprised to see they even had my favorite freesia bath wash. As the steam, from the sizzling rays of water, I thought to myself that maybe attending this sleepover wasn't such a bad idea.

EPOV

"Emmett what in the hell are you doing?" I asked, settling down beside Jasper and Carlisle as they looked on amused.

"Playing." he answered, circling a huge black bear that looked like it just wanted to get away from my big oaf of a brother.

"Hey Em, didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to play around with your food?" Jasper grinned.

"But its fun." Emmett whined.

"Emmett." Carlisle said sternly. Emmett pouted, before crouching and attacking the creature. To others it may seem to be a horrific gruesome death, simply just cruelty to animals. It's in our nature to kill for nourishment. I rather kill a bear than a human. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I are all guilty of killing a least one human. Jasper having the worst struggle with his blood thirst. Alice had been the lucky one of the bunch who had yet to kill a human, well hopefully never. Although it's been at least 12 years, some days are harder than others not to let the monster within me take over. Carlisle had been worried especially with Jasper, with our contact with Bella. He and Emmett reassured him that they could never hurt them for the fear that if they ever did they would never forgive themselves. Carlisle was still a little weary about Jasper, and decided that we take extra precaution with him just in case. Surprisingly Jasper wasn't a problem. I on the other hand, had never smelled blood so sweet, that I actually bared the thought of killing every single person in the classroom to taste Bella's delicious blood Even the aroma was consuming my senses and I had to take unnecessary breaths torturing myself even further was the taste on my tongue. Freesias and Strawberries. How something so sweet and woodsy smelled so good beyond others was besides me. The only thing that kept the monster at bay was the fact that this was Bella. Emmett and Jasper's Bella, who would surely set my body on fire, sending me to the lowest depths of flame that would consume what was left of my traitorous body.

This little hunting excursion was spur of the moment, because Alice had texted Jasper claiming that Bella was going to freak if we were all home. She still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable around us yet, so the girls kicked us out. We were just leaving when they got home, Alice mentally telling me that we had less than 5 seconds to leave before she decided to torture us. Her form of torture meaning taking us shopping for countless hours or even worse; dressing us. I growled starkly as her tinkling laugh irritated me from her mind. I loved my sister but she could be a pain. Thus here we are. Our leaving had been 14 hours ago and it was nearing dawn. Alice had given us the green light to return home and apparently we were going shopping. Oh joy. We all began running, and I ran faster than normal, anxious to see the beauty that I one day wanted to call my own.

BPOV

"What do you mean; do I have a thing for your brother?" I asked, looking at Alice.

"Do you have a thing for my brother?" she smiled evilly at me.

"I thought you were all adopted?" I asked, looking at the short grinning girl before me. We were all snuggled up in their living room after we all... well I, ate a delicious meal prepared by Esme. Rosalie and Alice apparently ate beforehand so I ate most of it happily. When then watched the movies we rented, each of us adding a few words between. We laughed and talked like old friends.

After giving me a facial and polishing each other's nails we were now playing truth or dare and I stupidly chose truth.

"Yeah, but Edward is actually my brother." she grinned knowingly at me. Of course my traitorous blush decided to betray me flushing all the way down to the curves of my chest."Ah, she blushes." Rosalie smiled, adjusting her hello kitty boy shorts revealing her long toned legs, making me feel like the fat chubby kid in a class full of beauty queens.

"Well do you?" she pushed again.

"Um…he's nice." I shrugged hoping she wouldn't push it any further. My hopes were crushed as she tilted her head at me looking at me accusingly.

"Nice? Care to explain." she said.

"Well…um. He's nice, and he has a pretty smile." I said blushing like some young naïve school girl.

"Pretty smile?" Rosalie grinned.

"Yes," I huffed. "He had a beautiful crooked smile that makes the girls swoon okay." I breathed messing with a tendril of my hair.

"And are you one of those girls who swoon over him?" she laughed. I averted my eyes and Rose and Alice squealed at my lack of an answer.

"Okay, okay. So maybe I do have a thing if you must for your brother, but it'll never work out." I answered, looking down at my feet.

"Why won't it work out?" Rosalie asked.

"He's…he's perfect and I'm not. He could have any of the gorgeous girls at school. Why settle for a plain jane girl like me?" I said.

"Trust me Bella. You're anything but plain." Rose said.

"Yeah, yeah. You only say that because you're my friends." I said rolling my eyes. The two of them grabbed me in a hug and started squealing in my ears.

"What?" I said confusedly.

"You called us your friends." Alice cheered.

"Yeah I guess I did." I smiled."Eee, you won't regret it." Alice said.

"Girls." Esme said as she came down the stairs dressed in her own sleep attire. We all looked at her expectantly."Time to go to sleep. It's already late and if she girl want to go shopping in Seattle, I suggest you get some rest." She told us.

"She's right. Time to go to sleep." Alice beamed snuggling onto the floor. I was in the middle with Alice and Rosalie on each side of me. Esme kissed each of all foreheads before turning off the light. In the pitch darkness of the room it wasn't long before I fell into a soothing sleep, surrounded by friends.

APOV

"The boys should be back in less than 30 seconds." I whispered to Rosalie, sure enough less than 30 seconds later the boys arrived through the door. Rose and I were on each side of Bella who was sound asleep. She was going to wake up in less than 5 minutes and she was going to find it strange if we weren't beside her. Esme was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and even as a vampire I was feeling a little nauseated. The smell was revolting. How Esme tolerated cooking that horrendous slop was beyond me. It was amusing listening to Bella sleep talk. Less then a couple of minutes after Esme turned the lights off Rosalie and I had to wait 10 minutes before she was sound asleep. Then the sleep talking began.

"_Your feathers are so pretty Big Bird. You're even taller in person." _Bella groggily said, causing Rose and I to cover our mouths as we burst into fits of laughter. This continued all night even after Rose and I got up and left. She even said Edward's name a couple of times, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"Really Alice?" he grinned.

"Stupid mind reader." I muttered under my breath.

"So what did we miss?" Emmett asked kneeling down kissing his mate on the cheek.

"Nothing much, just Bella's sleep talking." I whispered with a grin on my face.

"She still does that?" he asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Oh man, I wish we were here to hear it. I would so love teasing her about it." Emmett grinned.

"What did she say?" Edward asked smiling, although he already knew.

"Well apparently she was having a nightmare on Sesame Street, and the rest was random chatter of names." I said, causing them laugh, and Esme glaring at them to lower their voice since Bella was still asleep.

"And whose names might they be?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Just random names and maybe a certain bronze haired vampire with a smile that makes the girls swoon." I teased.

"Who's that?" Emmett asked dumbly.

"Edward stupid." Jasper said smacking the back of Emmett's head. A loud thwack vibrating the room thus stirring Bella's sleep form.

"Move!" I harshly whispered, causing them to rush off into the kitchen. Bella started groggily moving about, as she began to awake. Rose and I faked sleep as Bella began to open her eyes.

BPOV

"Mmm." I moaned as I rolled over, thoroughly crashing onto Alice, causing me to hit her in the face with my elbow.

"Ouch Bella." she moaned, although it was my elbow that was aching from impact. Rose started stirring beside me as she slowly woke up.

"Sorry Alice." I sleepily said stretching, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"It's okay." she yawned stretching as well. Rosalie was already up rubbing her face.

"Sleep well?" she asked me.

"Yep, although I had some pretty strange dreams." I said wincing as I got off the floor the bones in my back cracking in the process.

"Oh I bet you did Big Bird." She laughed, as I turned to glare at her.

"Wait, how do you know that?" I asked her.

"Oh I know many things. Oh Big Bird what pretty feathers you have." she said in a horrible high pitch voice higher than her already bell-like one.

"Shut up Al." I moaned."Not a chance." she teased. I threw a pillow at her head.

"Just for that I'm going to tell the guys." she laughed.

"You wouldn't." I glared.

"Try me." she smiled.

"Rose? A little help here." I pleaded.

"Nope, I'm not coming between you two." she laughed. From my peripheral vision I saw that Alice had taken a step to the left, and was inching closer and closer to the kitchen. She winked at me before taking off me running behind her into the kitchen. I must have forgotten I had slippers on because as soon as I ran into the kitchen I slipped and crashed into a hard chest. It didn't take a genius to find out who I had crashed into.

"Well hello there." Edward grinned at me. All I could do was stare at his face until someone cleared their throat. Blushing I mumbled a quick thank you, before he released me he gave me a once over, making me acknowledge the fact that I was dress in a camisole with no bra and in boy shorts. I wished the floor would swallow me whole.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?" A man's voice asked. I turned around and my mouth nearly fell to the floor. A gorgeous blonde hair main that seemed eerily familiar came into the kitchen kissing Esme on the cheek.

"Be…Bella." I stuttered blushing, hoping that I wasn't drooling. I heard Alice and Rosalie snicker behind me. He grabbed my hand and gave it a chaste kiss.

"I'm Carlisle. Esme's husband and the dad of this rowdy bunch." he grinned flashing his pearly white teeth at me, almost making me topple over.

"Don't worry Bella. He does it to all the ladies." Esme grinned, and I nearly choked on my spit knowing that Esme knew that I was checking out her husband.

"Let's have breakfast." her voice rang out, as I stood there momentarily stunned. I settled down my the counter between Alice and Rose as she handed a plate fully stocked with pancakes, sausage, bacon, biscuits, eggs and fresh fruit. My stomach growled loudly in pleasure. I happily dug in, but soon noticed that I was the only one eating.

"You guys aren't hungry?" I asked my mouth full of pancake.

"Nope. We'll probably grab something at the mall." Alice said. I did find it odd that they weren't even remotely hungry even after not eating last night. I looked over to the guys asking a silent question.

"We ate before we got here." Edward said. I shrugged my shoulders, and continued eating. I figured my hair looked like a rat's nest so I grabbed the hair band from my shoulder and began putting my hair in a high ponytail. I continued eating but noticed it had suddenly got quiet. I looked around to notice that everyone's focus was on my face or neck rather.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious.

"What happened to your neck Bella?" Alice asked. I instantly knew what she was talking about. Ever since I could remember well since I was pretty much five, I had a crescent shape scar on the back of my neck. It was usually hidden by hair, but when it was exposed, I noticed that it had an eerie silver tint to it.

"Oh, this old thing. I think I got it when I was younger. I don't really remember but I was told it was probably from the crash that killed my family." I breathed. They all continued looking at me so I focused my gaze on my now empty plate.

"What happened to your family?" Jasper asked me. I was feeling a little uneasy about talking about the accident, but I felt a little calmer so I just said vaguely what I remembered.

"Well I don't really remember much. All I know is that me, my family and their friends were driving home and something had made us crash. I was the only survivor. Other than that, I can't remember anything of that night or beforehand." I said.

"How many were in the car?" Rose asked.

I believe it was my mother, my father, my two brothers and their friends including myself so maybe about 8 of us, but I can't be too sure.

"That must be hard losing everyone you love like that." Esme said, and I must haven't noticed that she had entered the room.

"It is. Sometimes I wonder how can you miss something ,you don't remember ever having, but every single day I find myself missing each and every person in the car even if I couldn't tell you who they were." I said, a few tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Edward asked.

"I remember some things; brief flashes I should say. Some details I can tell you with perfect clarity, and the rest is blurry. Sometimes I think my mind is protecting itself from that night, I'm not sure. Can we please talk about something else?" I said averting my eyes from their faces.

"Yeah. How about we get dressed? We have about an hour's drive to Seattle and we should be leaving soon." Alice said a little sullenly. I got up to take my plate to the sink but Esme stopped me."Let me do this for you." she smiled at me.

"But you've already done so much for me." I said looking up at her glistening topaz eyes.

"Well just add this one to the list, now go get dressed." she smiled, before turning towards the sink. Rose and Alice grabbed both of my hands as they pulled me to the stairs.

"I don't know about this." I said, trailing behind the two of them.

"Relax Bella, it's not that bad." Alice cheered.

"But I don't have the money for shopping." I said.

"Look Bella. Today we are going to enjoy ourselves. Today will be our gift to you. Time to live a little, now come on." she smiled, pulling me into her room. After washing my face and brushing my teeth. Rose sat me in front of the mirror as she began to comb through my tangled locks. I felt my eyes closed in content as she braided my long hair into a French braid. Alice then proceeded to hand me a pair of blue jeans that looked a few sizes too small, a white cutoff blouse, and a sand colored cardigan. I quickly changed in the bathroom, relishing on to the fact that the clothes actually made me look pretty. It even showed what little curves I had. I stepped back out of the bathroom to see that Alice and Rosalie were already dressed. Rose handed me a pair of sand colored flats as Alice began doing my makeup. I had never been a big fan of makeup, so I was feeling a little iffy at what she was about to do.

"Relax Bella. I'm only putting on a little gloss and eye shadow." Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah that's pretty much all you need. Your skin is flawless, so there is no need for any concealer and you already have long eyelashes, so there's no use for mascara. Chill Bella. You're in safe hands." Rosalie smiled at me. Sighing, I closed my eyes and let Alice work her magic. It was only moments later when I looked into the mirror that a huge smile spread across my face.

"You like?" Alice teased, although she already knew the answer.

"No," she frowned. "I love it." she then grabbed me into a hug but quickly released me.

"Sorry don't want to ruin your makeup." She said, though she was still grinning.

"Thank you both." I grinned as they smiled back at me. We headed down the stairs to meet the boys when I tripped on the last step causing me to fall forward. I was immediately caught my strong hands, and heard a velvety chuckle.

"Well, we meet again." He smiled at me, and if it weren't for his hands around my waist, I would be a pile of goo upon the floor. He kept his hands around my waist as I continued to stare up at his face noticing the way one side of his face wrinkled when he smiled, or the way his angular face gave him a dimpled chin. I was broken from my staring when I heard pixie's voice.

"Now Bella, if you're done staring at my brother now. Who would you like to ride with?" she asked me. Blushing I quickly stepped back, and looked everywhere except at her face, knowing that if I did look she would probably see in my eyes, the immerging feelings I was beginning to have for Edward. I stood there contemplating who I was going to ride with when Edward answered for me."She will be riding with me Alice." he said looking at me."I will?" I stuttered out.

"I mean, only if you want to." he said, and I suddenly found my head shaking up and down.

"Well now that, that's settled, let's go." she beamed grabbing Jasper's hand, pulling him out the door with Rosalie and Emmett right behind them. Edward put his hand on the swell of my back as we walked as we approached his car. He quickly opened the door for me, and once I was safely buckled in, he closed the door and was on the driver's side in a flash.

"And they say chivalry's dead." I mumbled, but he must have heard me because he chuckled.

"What can I say, that was just the way I was raised." he smiled teasingly at me, and I found myself grinning back. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all in Emmett's jeep and had already pulled off with us trailing behind them. We drove in silence, but soon Edward began asking me questions and I back, making the hour drive seem relatively short. By time we were approaching the Seattle mall, Edward had mad me blush countless times. He was being really sweet and I found myself becoming more and more relaxed with him than I had been with the others. We had just pulled into the parking lot when he had complimented me once more on my blush. Usually I would be annoyed with the constant compliments but from him they sounded so sincere. Unknowingly we were leaning towards each other as he caressed my flushed cheek.

"You're beautiful." he smiled.

"You make me feel beautiful." I found myself whispering back.

"Oh, but you are love." he said, as he leaned in to kiss me. Our lips were inches from each other, that I could feel his breath on mine when we heard a thwack against Edward's window. Edward sighed pulling back, rolling down his window to reveal a smug Emmett.

"Come on Eddie. Time's wasting." he smiled winking at him. I laid my head back and closed my eyes thinking of ways of how I could torture Emmett for ruining what could have been my first kiss. I must haven't noticed that Edward had gotten out of the car because he was soon on the passenger side opening the door for me. I had barely stepped out of the car when Rose and Alice grabbed both of my hands pulling me to the front entrance. I thought I heard an agitated growl from Edward, but that was quickly gone when Alice and Rose squealed beside me.

"Let the shopping begin!" They cheered, but all I heard was:

"Let the torture begin!"

* * *

Thoughts? All pics of outfits on profile. The movie mentioned is The Cake Eaters, if you haven't seen it it is A MUST! I had to cut this short because if I had listened to the voices in my head, tis chapter would go on forever. Again so we get a little into Bella's head about what happened that night. She knows, she just doesn't realize it yet. What's going on with Jo and her constant disappearances? What about the strange crescent scar on her neck? And did you really think I was going to let Bella and Edward kiss just like that, nope they still got a long way to go.

Update Friday. AH will be updated tomorrow and TWWW Wednesday. And for any TWWW readers check out the poll on my page. More details there.

Hope you Review! xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EMPOV (meanwhile a little earlier)

"Why didn't anyone tell us about the scar on the back of her neck?" I growled, as Jasper put a restraining arm on my shoulder.

"Chill, bro. I 'm trying to keep everyone calm, but all of your anger isn't helping me at the moment." Jasper said.

"Sorry, but again why didn't someone tell us about the scar?" I asked.

"We wanted to talk to you guys about that." Carlisle said as he came down the stairs wrapping his arms around Esme.

"Care to explain why that looks like a scar from our kind?" Rosalie growled, although she was upstairs.

"That because it is one from our kind." Carlisle said sternly,

"What!" Jasper, Edward, and I growled loudly.

"Lower your voices." Alice whispered harshly from upstairs.

"She's right. Bella's right upstairs." Esme said.

"I want answers, and I want them now." I said.

"We can't!" she said.

"And why not!" I boomed, causing Jasper to growl at me.

"Bella's finished dressing and at this rate you're going she's going to hear and you're going to nearly scare her to death." Alice said.

"Alice is right. We'll finish this conversation later." Esme said.

"We will." I said, as the girls came down the stairs.

We all wanted answers and answers were what we were going to get.

BPOV

"Alice there's no way in hell." I screeched, as I tried to run away.

"Emmett grab her!" Rose hollered and I soon found myself being grabbed by a pair of large arms.

"Let me go!" I breathed, as Jasper and Edward came over with the multiple bags Alice and Rose had already purchased for me. We had been here 7 hours already and from the ways things looked Alice and Rose were not prepared to stop any time soon.

"Care to explain why I'm grabbing her in the first place?" Emmett asked and I continued fidgeting in his grasp, but failing miserably.

"She won't let us get her ears pierced." Alice pouted, tapping her foot furiously.

"I'm not going to let someone put holes in my head." I grimaced.

"Bella, what girl doesn't have her ears pierced?" Rosalie asked.

"This one now let me go!" I said, fighting his grip.

"Jasper." Alice said. I didn't know why Alice needed Jasper but I soon found myself relaxing in Emmett's grip as my back fell against his chest. He grip faltered a bit.

"Please, Bella." Alice pouted.

"I thought I said no." I said, although my voice didn't sound too convincing.

"Please." she blinked at me and stole a glance at Jasper. Why was she staring at Jasper? I looked down at her topaz eyes slightly glistening, making her look on the verge of tears. The words flew out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying.

"Fine, I'll get my ears pierced." I breathed, as Rose and Alice began squealing.

We headed over the boutique where they did piercing. I filled out the necessary paperwork, and settled down in a chair. My nerves were skyrocketing. The woman who was doing the piercing looked about 60 years old and her hands were shaking as she prepared the ear gun. I looked at Alice and Rose with feared eyes. The woman then turned to me with a timid smile.

"Are you ready?" she asked and I nodded my head. "There may be blood." she said and my heart stuttered a bit. I did not handle blood exceptionally well.

"How about we go drop our bags off at the car and we'll be right back." Alice said, as she Rose, Emmett and Jasper headed towards the door.

"You're leaving me!" I panicked.

"No silly, Edward will be right here." Alice grinned, before skipping out of the exit. That did nothing to calm my anxiety. Edward and I didn't speak too much after our near kiss, also including every time we were alone we would get interference from Emmett or Jasper. Now the one time we're finally alone I have an old lady with an ear gun preparing to put holes in my head.

"You know you don't have to do this right?" he said, as the woman rubbed antiseptic on my ears.

"Might as well get it over with." I breathed; she used a marker to place two tiny dots on my ears. Once she made sure that they were even, she grabbed the ear gun and slowly approached me her hands shaking slightly. My heart stuttered with every step she took. Unknowingly I grabbed Edward's hand and held on tightly she pressed the gun against my ear. Edward came around the side she wasn't facing and wrapped his arms around my side. I leaned unto his side as I felt the gun touch the soft flesh of my ear.

"Now this will be just a slight pinch." she said as she pressed the gun, lodging the stud into my ear. Slight pinch my foot. I know realized why parents had their children's ear's pierced when they were infant so they wouldn't have to suffer when they got older. Tears welled in my eyes, and my ear throbbed when she was finished. She then proceeded to do the other side, this time a few of my tears falling down my face. Edward wiped a few of my tears away as she cleaned my ears and gave me the aftercare to prevent infection. I looked in the mirror to see what she had done. It was a pair off simple silver studs, but I already saw the difference it made on my face. My ears were now tinted a soft red and now only slightly throbbed once we finally exited.

The rest of them were in the food court, and Alice squealed loudly jumping up and down making other shoppers stare at us.

"It's so pretty!" she beamed. "Once they're healed you can wear so many earrings. Ooh, you can even get more." she said with a gleam in her eye.

"I think I have enough holes in my body, but thanks Alice." I said, as Edward handed me a cup filled with a yellow colored liquid. I looked up at him.

"It's a banana and mango flavored smoothie. Alice said it was your favorite so I figured you may like one." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you Edward, that was really sweet." I smiled back. He smiled back crookedly at me, making stomach quiver with butterflies.

"Aww well isn't our Eddie so sweet." Emmett said in sickly high pitch voice. Edward rolled his eyes at him.

"Can we leave now? My feet ache and Jolie's probably wondering where I am." I said.

"But there's so many stores we haven't been in yet." Alice pouted.

"Relax Alice, save it for another trip. Remember we have things to do once we get home." Edward said. The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh you're right. Well luckily we all of those bags in Edward's Volvo." she smiled.

"What!" I screeched standing up and causing a few more bystanders to stare at us.

"That was 15 bags of clothing!" I breathed.

"You needed clothes." she said.

"Not that much! I can't possibly wear that much clothing." I said shaking my head.

"Bella please don't argue." Alice said.

"That's so much money, and I can't possibly pay you back." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't cry. I wanted to do this for you." she said wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just never had much growing up, so when people spend money on me I don't know how to react." I sniffed.

"Money's not an issue for us. You don't need to pay us back one bit. As long as you're friend that's payment enough." she said, as she hugged me tighter."Aww sappy moment, Hug!" Emmett beamed, grabbing the two of us making an awkward sandwich with me squished in the middle. I laughed at his enthusiasm. I looked over between them to see Jasper wrap his arms around a confused Edward.

"Dude." Edward said.

"Sorry." Jasper said quickly stepping back. After hugging everyone goodbye, Edward and I walked back to his car, where I had to keep my eyes on the ground to prevent myself from looking at all the bags piled in the back of the car. We drove back in silence, the only sound coming from the stereo as it played soft piano music.

By time we had finally arrived back in Forks, it was reaching twilight. The lights were still off in my house, so I figured Jolie was either asleep or hadn't arrived home yet. I offered to carry some of the bags, but Edward would hear nothing of it. I was surprised that he was even able to carry it. One bag weighed like 10 pounds to me, so I couldn't imagine carrying fifteen. Once inside, the house was pitch black so I figured that Jo was probably was out. Edward carried all of my bags up the stairs and into my room assuring me that Alice and Rose would come over tomorrow. He told me he would lock up and as I waved him goodbye I was contemplating whether or not I should hug him goodbye or not. I had a better idea.

"Hey Edward?" I called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Bella." he said turning around at the door. I ran down the stairs and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Edward." I smiled.

"Goodnight Bella." he smiled as he left closing the door behind him.

Good night indeed. I smiled, as I headed back up the stairs.

ESPOV

"Where's Edward?" I asked, coming down the stairs.

"He'll be here in 10 seconds." Alice said, sitting down next to Jasper. Ten seconds later he came through the door kissing me on the cheek as he sat down on the sofa. Carlisle then came down form his study and stood beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay so let's talk a bit." Carlisle said.

"Yes let's talk." Emmett said.

"So I know you're all wondering about Bella's scar on the back of her neck." he said."Yes, and we will like to know why." Jasper said, as the others nodded.

"Well as you all know it was I who changed all of you." They nodded.

"Also that Bella was the first person I found, and made sure that she was alright." He said as I rubbed his shoulder.

"What you don't know is that, when we first arrived on the scene there was a blonde headed vampire there also. He was the one, who had bit Bella.

* * *

I Know...its short..this chapter just sets up things... you can already proably figure who the vamp is eh...

Review! So many alerts and no reviews...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I had been home for no more than twenty minutes when I heard the front door open. I had changed into the pajamas that I had worn the night before and treated my ears. I was currently sitting on the couch eating my way through a tub of ice cream and watching television when Jolie strolled in plopping down beside me, her long red hair bouncing as she settled herself.

"Hey Jo!" I smiled offering her a spoon full of ice cream. She happily obliged.

"Hey B. Nice pajamas, I like. Oh my gosh you got your ears pierced!" she squealed.

"Yeah, its was one pretty eventful day." I smiled, as she grabbed another spoonful of ice cream.

"How was your sleepover?" she asked.

"It was actually fun. We went shopping. Alice and Rosalie went completely overboard. They bought me 15 bags worth of clothing and accessories." I breathed, thinking of all those multiple bags up in my room, just waiting to put away.

"Fifteen bags! Damn B, you make me wish I were your size." She pouted.

"Jo, you're not that much bigger than I am." I said which was true. She was maybe 2 or 3 sizes larger than I was. Lately when she was around I noticed she was refraining from eating too much. Her only guilty pleasure of course was ice cream. I now wondered if the guy she was seeing was making her self conscious about her weight.

"What about you? I asked, as she twirled one of her long burgundy strands of hair around her finger.

"Ooh Bella, I think I'm in love." she said with a gleam in her eye.

"Really Jo, you've only been dating him for what, a week?" I gasped. It was wrong of me too act that way. She probably felt the way I was slowly for Edward but you don't see me dating him yet after knowing him for such a short period of time.

"So? I just know he is the one." she smiled.

"Well tell me about him. You haven't told me anything about him at all. What his name? What does he even look like?" I said."Well his name is Jimmy, but I call him "J", and he is just beautiful. He has a skin disorder so he's very pale. He also has long blond hair that he usually wears in a pony tail. He also has sensitive eyes so he has to wear shades. He's a real sweetheart." she cheered.

"Well he has to be if he has to put up with you." I teased, as she playfully shoved my shoulder.

"Shut it B. He's taking me out for my birthday Friday and I'll like you to accompany us." she said."Really?" I asked. I thought it was a little early to be introducing us. I mean it had only been a week.

"Yeah, I can't wait to have my best friend meet my boyfriend." she grinned grabbing another bite of ice cream.

"Boyfriend? So you're exclusive now?" I asked.

"Yep, and I couldn't be nay happier." she smiled, laying her head back down against the couch.

"And I an happy for you." I smiled as we settled back on the couch, grinning and chatting like the fools we were.

EPOV

"What do you mean she was bitten?" I asked, as we all looked at Carlisle to continue. He ran his hand through his hair before continuing.

"I mean just that. Esme and I had just finished hunting when we stumbled across the accident. It was complete chaos. The strong smell of blood and gasoline permeated the air and it was beginning to slightly drizzle. That's when we heard a small scream. We both glanced over to see a blonde haired vampire with red eyes holding her in a vice grip his teeth inching closer and closer to he neck. We immediately got on the defense, seeing that she was just and adolescent. He had bitten Bella on her neck when Esme and I ran over and frightened him away, dropping her in the process, hence the bruises they found on her when the police arrived on the scene. Poor Bella was in agony. A small 5 year old girl left screaming and writhing in agony. When I looked her over and examined her wound I knew that we had arrived just in time. When he bit her, he had only managed to get a little dose of venom inside of her, but it wasn't enough to completely change her. She may have not gotten the full extent of the fire we feel when were changing. She felt enough of what most humans would call a mild 1st degree burn. From all of her screaming I figured that there might be a few side effects to worry about, but I wasn't too sure. Being young and frightened only added to the hysteria so I thought she might be okay. Esme sat and held her while I went to go investigate the wreckage, and I guess the rest is history." Carlisle said. We all sat there in silence relishing his words. We sat there momentarily secluded by silence when Alice spoke.

"Well I guess that explains things." she said as she stared blankly at the wall.

"Explain what?" Esme asked. As we all looked at her. I tried reading her mind but she was blocking me by reciting the U.S constitution in Russian.

"I believe Bella does suffer from a few side effects from being bitten." she started as we waited for her to continue.

"Didn't you notice how beautiful she was? Any one in their right mind could see that, and anyone who didn't was probably jealous of her. Even Edward read the dreaded thoughts of the envious girls and love stricken boys on her first day." Alice said, as we all nodded our heads.

"Hmm, I did notice that she was extraordinarily beautiful for a human. I don't know why she would even consider herself plain." Esme mumbled.

"Then look at her skin. She's maybe a shade or two lighter than we are. Everybody at school even noticed how closely she resembled Em and Jazz." Rose added.

"Well that would also explain her scent. She smells better than most humans but slightly woodsy; strawberries and freesia." Emmett added.

"And haven't you all noticed her eyes. I mean there still brown but they have a faint hint of red to them, which would make sense, since she still has blood flowing throughout her body." Alice added. Carlisle stood off to the side an intrigued look upon his face.

"Well those are some interesting theories. I will have to do some further research on the matter. If what you're saying is true, Bella may just be one of the most important factors that link our world to theirs." he said.

"It's probable. I mean Edward; remember you told us that you couldn't read her mind? What if that's her gift? She's blocking us." Rosalie said.

"I think we're getting a little over our heads." I answered, getting a "headache" from all of their raging thoughts.

"No, but it makes sense. Bella said that she had no recollection of that night, only small flashes. It's sort of like our transformation. When we awake we only remember small bits and pieces of our past life. Only the most important memories are remembered. We all remembered Bella because she had impacted all of our lives tremendously. Rosalie might be on to something." Jasper said. We were all met by silence once more as we were left to our thoughts all thinking the same thing:

There was more to Bella then we had ever imagined.

BPOV

"Explain to me, why I'm doing this again?" I pouted at Jolie, as she applied makeup to my face with an amused smiel.

"Because you love me." she grinned as she put one of her many brushes down. I was tired and in desperate need of sleep. Luckily it was Friday so, I had all weekend to rest, but knowing Alice, sleep wouldn't come too easy this weekend. The week was uneventful. When Monday morning came I was bombarded by Angela who apologized profusely for Lauren and Jessica's actions. I just shrugged it off and gave her a smile. Lauren didn't pass me a second glance but that didn't stop her from glaring at me every now and then since I was now sitting at the Cullen/Hale table. Sitting at their table was really fun except when Alice brought up shopping. My body and feet still ached from the constant trying on of clothes at my house to prepare for the school week. Thus bringing us to now, where I look on at my best friend Jolie as she dressed her self in a black dress and ankle boots that I so willingly gave them to her much to Alice's dismay.

"You're lucky that's the only reason." I huffed, pressing down on an imaginary wrinkle on one of the many garments Alice and Rose had purchased for me. I was dressed in a blue and brown paisley dress that ended at the knee with a blue cardigan over it. I so called finished the "ensemble" as Alice puts it with a pair of silver flats. Jolie had just finished braiding my hair into a twist when she finally said that she was done.

I was finally meeting the so called "J" in Port Angeles. I was driving us there because afterwards they planned to go out dancing, but I simply figured it was because they wanted some private time alone and didn't want a pesky seventeen year old ruining it. It wasn't that long of a drive until we arrived in front of a quaint Italian bistro. As soon as we stepped out of the truck Jolie ran into the arms of a tall blonde.

"Bella, this is J." she smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. I looked up to observe him. He was really tall, maybe 6'2, not as tall as Edward. Like Jo described he was ghostly pale, well paler than me the albino. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and although it was dark outside, he had his shades perched upon his face. He must have very sensitive eyes. As we headed towards the entrance to the put in our reservation, I got this weird vibe. For some strange reason I had a bad feeling that something big was going to happen. All of this started when I met him. It was just something about him that disturbed me. Something off. I was probably just being delusional. Jo was through the roof about this guys so the least I could do is sit here and enjoy it.

I was enjoying it. Most of dinner consisted of me eating while watching the two of them make kissy faces at each other, as I sat there nauseated. I swore as the two of them talked he would sneak glances at me. It was really creeping me out. I was even madder at Jo for making me even come in the first place and then ignoring me. The two of them didn't even eat. I was just miserable. I even resorted to texting on the new phone Edward had bought me as a gift. It had took him plenty of convincing me to even accept it. I was halfway reading through a text where Angela was telling me about her date with Ben when I heard a throat clear.

"Bella, I can't believe you. At least you can act like you want to be here." Jolie glared at me furiously.

"Excuse me?" I gasped, at the harshness of her voice.

"That is so rude. J comes all the way out here for us and you're just ignoring the two of us." she huffed her face flushing an angry shade of red."Ignoring you? You were the phone attached at the lips to blondie over here for forty minutes." I growled. I couldn't believe her, I gave up my Friday night for her considering that I didn't have any other plans, but if I did I gave it up just to even come tonight.

"Don't talk about him like that. He's being courteous, while you're acting like a bitch." she screeched drawing the attention of a few patrons.

"Oh please. Look who's acting like a bitch. I gave up my evening only to sit here and watch the two of you swap spit." I rolled my eyes. I snuck a glance a J to see him with an amused smile on his face as he let out a snort. He had actually found this funny."What in the hell are you laughing for? This isn't funny." I glared at him.

"Don't talk to him like that! You're just jealous. You think that since you're pretty, that you're better than everyone. You're just mad that I have a boyfriend and you don't." she huffed.

"Yeah that's it. I don't have time for this, I'm leaving." I said as I got up.

"Yeah leave Bella. That's what you always do. Run away. You're so whiny. No wonder your parents and siblings left, I would want to leave too or die in their case." she sneered and I stopped in my tracks. That was a pretty low blow and she knew it. Angry tears welled in my eyes and with one final glance, I turned in her direction.

"Drop Dead." I said harshly before storming out of the restaurant. Only then when I got inside the truck that my tears fell. How could my best friend say that to me? She knew how depressed I first was at the loss of my family. And then there's that smug bastard who just sat there laughing. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face but knowing Jo at this moment she would probably side with him a guys she's know about a week compared to a girl she's known for nearly 12 years. I angrily pulled out the parking lot but not before stealing a glance at Jolie and J as they exited the restaurant, J creepily waving a hand at me as Jolie flipped me off.

I drove home with angry tears falling down my face as my phone rang. I looked down at the caller id to see it was Alice.

"Hello?" I said my voice raspy.

"You okay?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"No, but I will be." I said. This was true. We would get over this stupid argument and go back to being best friends again.

"Do you want to come over?" she asked.

"Nah, I think I am just going to call it a night and get some rest. I'm pretty tired." I breathed.

"Well be careful. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said before hanging up the phone.

"Bye Al." I said.

"Bye Bella." she said before hanging up the phone. I finished my drive home cutting at least 15 minutes off of my duration since I was pressing so hard down on the gas pedal. I quickly changed into my pajamas and headed to bed. I was so exhausted. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

I was having the most horrifying dream, when I heard a loud thump, awakening me from my slumber. Grateful that I was just dreaming I headed downstairs where the thump continued to get louder. I glanced over at the clock to see that it was 4 in the morning. What someone could want at this hour? The lights were still off so I figured Jolie had stayed with him. I carefully opened the door to make sure it wasn't some loon when I noticed the red and blue lights flashing outside. Nothing ever came good from those two colors. I opened the door to reveal to policemen outside my door. My heart stuttered in my chest. If I could ever remember anything from the accident it was the policemen arriving on the scene of the accident delivering the sad news of my family's death.

Fearing the worst I managed to stutter out a quick inaudible grunt.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" one of them asked.

"Yes?" I breathed, my heart pounding harshly in my chest.

"I'm sorry." One of them said, and I instantly knew.

"No!" I shrieked as I dropped down to my knees. This was never supposed to happen. She was going to come home, we would apologize, hug one another and things would be back to normal. I never thought that when I told her to "drop dead" it would kill her literally. The world began swaying as the two policeman became blurs. She had left me. Everyone left me. I fell into the dark depths of darkness, and for the first time since I the accident, I hoped that I nevered resurfaced.

* * *

Thoughts? Review! :) Bella's outfit on Profile.

Recs:

A Silver Tongue~il-bel-mondo

Boys Over Flowers~MissSugarQuill

Dream Like you'll live forever~Lozz5159

Just Acting~Hazl

Breaking from the Ordinary~Burntcore

Learning to Spell Love~ R Vorenus

Carlie's Eyes~prettykittyartist

Rapacious~pardonthepun


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

_Summer of 1997 (age 5)_

"_Mommy," I yawned. "That tickles." I giggled, as my mom continued her tickling torture on my stomach. It was a Friday morning, and all I wanted to do was sleep. My mother apparently was not having it._

"_Wake up my sweet girl." she smiled kissing my forehead._

"_I don't wanna." I moaned, burying my face deeper into my pillow. I was not a morning person and she knew it._

"_Not a chance sweetie. Don't you want to see Emmett and Jasper? The two of them and the others are downstairs." my mom said, as I jumped up, nearly tumbling off the side of my bed. I missed my brothers Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was in his third year of college along with Rosalie. Jasper was in his first year of college along with Alice and Edward. I didn't get to see them too often, so when the chance came when they did visit, I was ecstatic._

"_Yay!" I screeched, as I headed towards the door but my mom halted my movements._

"_Nope. You know the rules; brush your teeth and then you can go downstairs." she said to me gesturing to the bathroom, as I pouted at her. After brushing my teeth, I all but ran down the stairs where my mom was plating breakfast. They all sat at the table talking except my daddy and Edward. The first person I saw was Emmett._

"_Emmy!" I screeched, running at him as he opened his arms to me._

"_Hey Squishy." he smiled kissing my forehead._

"_How's my favorite sister?" he smiled at me his blue eyes twinkling._

"_I'm your only sister silly." I grinned._

"_Aw, you're no fun. You're supposed to say: How's my favorite brother?" he pouted._

"_Hey! Bella knows I am her favorite brother." Jasper said across the table. I didn't even notice him there._

"_Jazzy!" I beamed, jumping off Emmett's lap into his. He ruffled my hair, as I kissed his cheek._

"_Hey Bella. How's it going?" he asked me._

"_Okay. Mommy and Daddy won't buy me my Barbie dream house." I pouted. "All the girls in my kindergarten class have one and I don't. I've been begging for two months now and still nothing." I rambled quickly. They all laughed at me._

"_Hey that's not funny. This is a serious matter. Barbie and Ken are homeless." I said, as I heard footsteps enter the room._

"_Well I guess we'll just have to fix that then." Edward said, as he and my dad entered the room with a large gift-wrapped box. The box was bigger than I had ever seen. I looked at them curiously, as they settled it down by my feet. It was taller than I was and I looked on astonished._

"_Well, aren't you going to open it?" Edward asked me, as he sat down beside my father at the table. I walked towards it timidly, before cautiously ripping off the wrapping paper. I couldn't read that many words yet, but I understood the words Barbie and Dream House._

"_Ahhhhhh!" I squealed, as I began jumping up and down in a very Alice fashion._

"_My Barbie Dream House! Thank you, thank you, and thank you." I smiled kissing and hugging everyone's faces. I eagerly wanted to begin playing and tried but my mom stopped me._

"_Bella, no playing until after you've eaten your breakfast." she said._

"_But I want to play." I grimaced._

"_I said no." she sternly._

"_Mommy!" I pouted._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, I said no! Now sit." she said not even raising her voice. She just had the voice that put fear in you if you didn't do as you were told._

"_Humph!" I huffed, as angry tears welled in my eyes. They didn't have enough seats at the table when they were home so I usually settled for sitting in someone's lap. I was still mad that my mommy wouldn't let me play, so I went to the one person who would usually console me. I raised my arms towards Edward and he happily settled me onto his lap. I laid my head against his chest as he ran his hands through my shoulder length curls. My mom settled a plate in front of me with my pancakes cut up into small pieces. I didn't want to eat. I was still angry._

"_Please eat Bells." my dad said, and I glared at him._

"_No!" I huffed._

"_So stubborn. I swear she gets it from your mother." he said shaking his head earning a smack on the head from her._

"_Geesh. I'm sorry." he said although he had a smile on his face._

"_How about this Bella?" Rose smiled at me. "If you eat your breakfast we'll all play Barbie with you." she said and I perked up._

"_Really? We'll play fashion show too?" I asked, as she nodded her head at me. I instantly dug into my breakfast, but was interrupted by Emmett._

"_What do you mean we? I am a manly man, and manly men don't play with dolls." he huffed, puffing out his chest._

"_Well this manly man will for his baby sister kapeesh?" she glared at him, causing me to laugh. I loved how Rosie would put Emmett in line. How my big 6'5 brother cowered down to her, I would never know._

"_Fine, but I get to be Ken." he pouted, as we all broke out in fits of laughter._

_I love my family and their friends._

"Bella, Bella. Can you open your eyes for me sweetie?" I heard a soothing voice ask. My head felt like it was on fire. I was having the most strange dream. I was a little girl eating breakfast with my family. I instantly recognized my parents but for some strange reason the Cullens were acting as my family. It seemed so vivid and true, but I knew it was wrong all wrong.

"Come on sweetie. Open your eyes." The soothing voice asked once more as my eyes began to flutter.

"She's coming to." a high pitch voice said, as I opened my eyes and instantly closed them.

"Turn down the lights Em, they're too bright." a velvety voice said. My eyes fluttered once more before I carefully opened my eyes looking up into those of eight concerned faces.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"You're at our home sweetie. You took a mighty hard tumble." Esme cooed, as I instantly shot up regretting it instantly.

"Whoa, head rush." I said flopping back down. I felt like I had a major hangover, and I had never consumed alcohol a day in my life.

"Why am I here?" I asked a little disorientated. They all became silent and it instantly came all rushing back to me.

"No.!" I breathed, shaking my head. As Esme took a step forward towards me.

"No!" I said louder tears falling freely from my eyes, as she embraced me. I started fighting her hold.

"No! I killed her, I killed her." I cried, as Alice and Rosalie walked over trying to help Esme halt my struggling.

"No dear, you didn't kill anyone. It was an accident." She cooed rocking me.

"Mmm…my fault," I sobbed. "I told her to drop dead. I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't." I sobbed my tears soaking the front of their shirt. The realization that she was gone was hitting me like a ton of bricks, what really hit was just the fact that she was gone. Everyone left me. Whether or not if it was through death or simply leaving, no one wanted to be around me.

"No one wants me," I cried. "They all leave, my family, Jolie, everyone." I sobbed, my breaths coming out uneven. Through my blurry tears, I could see that Jasper had his head in his hands as Edward, Emmett and Carlisle looked on with pained expressions.

"Breathe Bella." Rose said rubbing my back soothingly. I began breathing normally until I came to another realization. I was 17, Jolie was my guardian. I would have to go back. Small rooms, little food, rarely cleaned clothes. My breathing started quickening as I gasper for breaths of air.

"She's panicking." I heard Alice say.

"Breathe Bella, breathe." I heard Edward say to me, but it wasn't happening. I couldn't breathe; every thing was getting hazy as I struggled once more in their grasp.

"Carlisle, you're going to have to sedate her. She's going into a severe panic attack." I couldn't understand who was talking; everything was still a blur as I gasped for air. I felt a small pinch in my leg, as the wooziness continued, until everything began fading.

I welcomed darkness once more.

APOV

I'm sitting on the couch, playing with tendrils of Jasper's hair when a vision hits me. All I can see is Bella dropping down to her knees before she faints, knocking her head against the floor as two policemen look on startled. Before my vision is even finished, Edward is in front of me while Jasper holds my hand concerned.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asks me.

"Bella." I whisper as everyone piles into the living room.

"What's wrong Alice?" Carlisle asks me.

"You need to go." I say as I jump up.

"What, why? What's going on?" Emmett asks.

"I don't know too many of the details since it kind of blurry, I just know that Carlisle, Edward and I need to go to Bella's right now." I say sternly as three of us all headed out the door without an explanation. We all pile into Carlisle's Mercedes as he sped over to her place where we see two police cars parked. We make it right as Bella drops to ground. Edward is out of the car in flash, lucky that the dark sky hid how fast he sped out of the car. The two police officers looked on startled as Edward cradles Bella in his arms protectively.

"What happened?" Carlisle asks the two of them.

"Who are you?" he asks. "Are you family?" one of them asks.

"Yes we are." I quickly chirp in, which isn't a complete lie.

"Well we were informed to tell a Miss Isabella Swan that her friend Jolie Mitchell was killed in a car accident along with a male passenger. Their car crashed into a tree and were exploded on impact.

"Oh my god." I breathed. If I could cry real tears, they would be streaming down my face right now.

"Poor Bella." I breathed.

"Are you was sure it was them? Carlisle asked.

"Well we aren't too sure. The car was burnt very badly, and the bodies were un-recognizable. They were burnt to ashes. All we managed to recover was her identification and a charred picture of her and the young lady." One of the police officers said sadly. I looked over to their shoulder to see Edward rocking Bella back and forth in his arms.

"I think we're going to take over now." Carlisle said.

"Are you sure? She looks like she took a mighty hard tumble. She might want to get checked out." one of them said.

"No worries. I am a doctor. I work down at the hospital." he said with a bit of pride.

"Well I'm leaving her to you then. When she awakes she might want to head of to the police station for a report." he said gruffly backing away.

"Will do. Thank you officer." Carlisle said as the two men nodded their heads before leaving. Carlisle walked over to Bella and began prodding her head for any injuries.

"Seems like just a bit of a bump. Why don't we move her to our house. I don't want to leave her alone." Carlisle said.

"Good idea." I answered. I watched on as Edward carefully stood up barley jostling her as he carried her to the car laying her body onto his lap her head nestled in the crook of his neck. If Bella weren't unconscious, it would have been one of the most sweetest things I've ever seen. It wasn't long before we arrived back at the house were Esme, stood worried pacing back and forth with a concerned look upon her face. When Edward steppe out of the car Esme nearly plowed down Carlisle and I as she stood by Bella caressing her face.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I tell you more inside." I answered as we headed into the living room, where Jasper, Rose, and Emmett looked on worriedly. Edward carefully settled Bella onto the couch. From what I calculated she was going to awake in approximately 5 minutes.

"Now will you tell us what's going on?" Emmett said sternly, his usual grin and dimples absent form his face.

"Well remember Bella's friend Jolie?" I asked, and they all nodded their heads."Feisty red head." Emmett gestured.

"Yeah, well she was killed last night in an automobile accident." I said as Esme let out an unnecessary breath.

"The poor dear." she said rubbing a few strands of hair from her face.

"I know. Bella's been through so much in her life. I just wish I could take all her pain away, and give it to myself just to end her agony. Although she's unconscious, you can't imagine how I'm feeling right now. Sadness, regret, loneliness. God Al, everything that's been given to her has been taken away from her. Why can't she just get a break?" Jasper said with his head in his hands. I wrapped my arms around him as he snuggled his head onto my shoulder. We all heard a faint ruffle sound as we looked over to see Bella fidgeting on the couch. Esme began rubbing her shoulder trying to get her to awake. She continued moving about until she started fluttering her eyes open before closing them. Edward then made Emmett turn down the lights, as Bella carefully opened her eyes. She was a bit disoriented at first but then it all came crashing down on her. Esme immediately grabbed her as she started struggling in her grasp sobbing.

Rose and I immediately wrapped her in our arms as she repeatedly called herself a murderer. That she had killed her friend, which we all knew, was untrue. It broke all of our hearts to see our sweet Bella, look so broken once more. Esme looked on with glistening eyes; eyes that would never shed the tears she desperately wanted to release as she mourned for Bella. She already considered her like a daughter as she considered us as her kids. She rocked her back in forth in her arms whispering reassuring words of comfort. Bella soon began hyperventilating and although Edward tried to calm her down as he always did, Bella was still struggling. I had a vision that Bella's heart was going to go into overdrive from lack of oxygen and the only way we could stop it was by sedating her. As much as I hated drugs it was all we had to calm down. She soon stop struggling as she once again became a dead weight in our arms. Edward once again carefully gathered her in his arms as he headed up the stairs and placed her into his room. We all had bed in all the rooms for representational purposes, so using his room was no problem. We all listened to her even breathing as Edward reluctantly came down the stairs and sat down beside me. I rubbed his arm soothingly. He was no different then the rest of us when it came to seeing Bella in agony. Sometimes I think he had suffered it more then she had. He never liked seeing her in so much agony. Jasper sat motionless, his head still in his hands as I wrapped my arms once more around him. We all sat there in silence listening to Bella's even breathing. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what everyone was thinking.

How do you help someone that is already broken?

* * *

Review! If you're having any confusion with the flashback,its Bella as a little girl. She's going to start remember bits and pieces of days or certain events that led up to the accident. Although she is five, I've always seen Bella as being intelligent for a little girl so somethings may not be worded as a normal five year old would say/ If you're still confused, pm me your questions or leave it in a review.

Also don't forget that tommorow Stephenie Meyer's novella about Bree Tanner comes out! I heard you can even read it online! Go to www(dot)breetanner(dot)com. Just replace the dots with an actual period,


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV **_(Dream Sequence.) Summer 1997 age five_

"_No Emmett! Stop stuffing Ken's pants!" Rosie screeched_. _We were all sitting in the living room playing with my newly acquired Barbie dream house. We were all playing house and this was the fifth time that we had to stop because of Emmett's crazy antics._

"_I can't help it. What kind of guy doll doesn't have a dick? He's like a female without tits." he grumbled, when I saw Rose smack the back of his head._

"_Emmett!" they all screeched. They were all glaring at him when something perked my interest._

"_Emmy?" I asked looking at him._

"_Uh yeah, Bells?" he said nervously._

"_What is a dick and uh….tit?" I asked curiously and it suddenly got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. I even noticed his face turn a little green._

"_Uh… I don't know ask Jasper!" he shouted, as I looked over at him._

"_I don't know either! Ask Edward!" he blanched, pointing at Edward's shocked face._

"_Ask me? Ask Emmett! He said it." He huffed. I was getting frustrated. I really wanted to know what those words had meant. I looked back over to him but he just shook his head, I then glanced over at Rose and Ali but they were just staring at the ceiling._

"_Uh Bells, it's just something you don't need to know?" Emmett grumbled._

"_Fine if you won't tell me, I'm just going to ask Mommy." I huffed, dropping Barbie on the floor as I headed towards the kitchen. I was halfway through to the kitchen when I heard a commotion and found myself being grabbed by a pair of strong arms, as he put one of his hands over my mouth. I tried to speak, but it came out muffled._

"_What is it sweetie?" she asked, as she tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail. I didn't see my daddy anywhere, so he must have left for work._

"_Oh nothing. She's just playing." he said. He was making me angry. I just wanted to know what those words meant. Seeing the only way I could accomplish this, I licked his palm._

"_Eww Bella!" he grimaced. Wiping his hand on one of his jean clad legs as he held me with his other arm._

"_I got a question to-." I started to ask, but found my mouth being covered once more._

"_Put your sister down, and let her speak." she chastised him, as he groaned. He quickly settled me on my feet, before bolting towards the stairs._

"_Now what did you want to ask sweetie?" she smiled, her blue eyes twinkling as she sat me on her lap._

"_Well Emmy said something, and wouldn't tell me what it meant. I tried to ask the others but they ignored me. I think they ignored me because I'm five. Maybe when I'm six they'll listen." I huffed as my mother chuckled._

"_Now what's the question?" she asked me._

"_Well we were playing house and Emmy said that Ken didn't have a dick and was like a female without tits. When I asked he wouldn't tell me what it meant. What does it mean mommy?" I asked, looking up at her, noticing her face was turning a weird shade of blue. She almost resembled a smurf. She had a grim expression upon her face._

"_Did I say something wrong mommy?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes, fearing that I was in trouble._

"_No pumpkin. I'm just going to have a talk with that brother of yours. Go back in the living room with the others." She said placing me on the floor, before heading towards the stairs."Emmett!" she screamed, as I stood there confusedly. What did he say wrong? Shrugging my shoulders, I headed back to the living room with the others. They all wore frightened expressions upon their faces. Teenagers were so weird. I just hoped that I stayed young forever so that I would never grow up to be strange like them._

**EPOV**

"She's still dreaming." Alice smiled. We were all sitting in the living room, listening to Bella's sleep talking.

"Well the sedative was strong. She's going to be out for a while." Carlisle said.

"I still can't believe you said that Em." Jasper chuckled, remembering that day.

"Yeah, I never saw a huge twenty year old boy so frightened of his mother. He even cried." Alice laughed leaning her head on Jasper's shoulder for support.

"I was not crying, and how was I supposed to know she would repeat what I was going to say?" he defended.

"She was five, you idiot. Most five year olds are prone to repeat whatever you say. It should be basic knowledge." Alice added.

"Well excuse me." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"You think she's starting to piece everything together yet Al?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. I keep getting glances but her future keeps changing. She really hasn't decided what to believe yet. She probably believes she's hallucinating." Alice said."Well I hope not. She sees us in her dreams. Shouldn't that be the biggest clue?"

"Like I said. I'm not too sure. Dreams are prone to react to environment. For instance you can see someone you've never met in your life on the street, never in your life have you ever spoken one single word to them, but when you go to sleep they make a brief appearance in your dream. It's the same way for her. It would be the same for any human if they were to have a dream about a celebrity although they never met. Who knows how long it's take for Bella to even acknowledge the fact." she answered.

"Bella's smart enough. She'll figure it out soon or later. We just need to make sure that she's comfortable." Esme said.

"So what will we do when she wakes up?" Emmett asked quietly, although with our vampire hearing it was easily heard.

"I don't know. I guess we'll figure that part out when she wakes up." Jasper said.

All was silent once more as I listened to his thoughts. They flickered quickly from himself, to Bella, to Emmett, and surprisingly me. I knew lately that I was tormenting him with my conflicting emotions towards Bella. You would think that in the twelve years, I'd been frozen in this state, I would claim some control of my body and emotions.

It was just something about her that has always intrigued me. Even as a child, although I held no romantic feelings towards her then, I had always felt the need to protect her; sometimes from danger and sometimes herself. I had already been grilled by Emmett and Jasper for even being attracted to her, but once I told the two of them that my very existence would be threatened if I even harmed a hair on her head, I was left alone.

Sometimes I felt the two of them would never understand. They were always surrounded by their mates. Even when we were human, you would have to be blind, not see the attraction between them. I had always been the fifth wheel. I could never find anyone I was even remotely attracted to. I would often find myself wondering if I was destined to spend the rest of my life alone. They had it easy. They knew if their partner reciprocated their feelings back, when I had no clue whether or not Bella felt the same towards me.

I didn't even really understand myself; the affections I seemed to have towards Bella or not. I mean I "loved" her as anyone would a family member. She had always been in my "life" and it was hard not to love her. What seemed to conflict me the most was to distinguish between the two types of love.

I mean I "_loved_" the five year old Bella, but I "**loved**" the beautiful young lady she had turned to; my sweet brown haired angel. She could love me as her friend or she could love me as her life; the other part of her soul to roam the wonders of this confusing world.

I often felt disgusted with myself. I wondered if I was no better than some pedophile. If I had "lived", I would be reaching nearly thirty years of age. Nearly 13 years her junior. I should be married with children of my own, not a frozen seventeen year old monster, fawning over an innocent seventeen year old girl.

Jasper must have felt my self-loathing, because he raised a questioning eyebrow at me, as I shook my head. He decided to leave it alone, but this of course didn't escape Alice's attention, as she sent a thought that she and I would speak later. I must have been thinking longer than I thought I had, because it was already daylight out; the birds happily chirping away. It was momentarily silent until, we heard the quickening of Bella's heart signaling that she awakening. Esme silently got up and headed to the kitchen to make her some breakfast as Alice's eyes glazed over. I tried to read her thoughts but the vision was already over before I could even acknowledge the fact that she was having a vision.

"Bella's going to panic when she wakes up, and you're going to be the only one who calms her down. You have twenty seven seconds." Alice smiled sadly, as I headed towards the stairs. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, but I let it go, knowing that we were going to speak to one another later.

**BPOV **_(Bella's still dreaming- a little earlier than Epov)_

"_I'm Sorry Bells." Emmett apologized, as I came down the stairs. He and the others were settled on the couch watching television, and they smiled sheepishly at me as I groggily approached. He opened up his arms to me and settled me on to his lap. I was still sleepy from my nap, so I settled my back against his chest as he continued speaking._

"_What I said earlier, were bad words. Remember what mom told you about bad words?" he asked me. I shook my head._

"_Those bad words were for bad people. And bad people are people I should stay away from." I smiled._

"_That's right Bells. I don't want to be a bad person so I apologize. "he pouted, causing me to grin at him._

"_You're not bad. You're my Emmy Bear!" I laughed, as his hug me tightly to his chest._

"_Can't breathe." I gasped._

"_Em let her go. I think mom and dad might disown you if you break her." Jasper laughed. He quickly released me._

"_Awe, you're no fun. Come on, show me some dimples." He smiled, showing the pair of his own, as I grinned at him._

"_What is with him and dimples?" Edward asked, as they all shook their heads in confusion._

"_Hey, it's our thing. It's the only thing that lets me know, that she's my sister and not some stray. I mean look, that's how we found Jasper." He laughed, his chest rumbling with each breath causing me to bounce around on his lap._

"_Ha, Ha Em. Very Funny." Jasper huffed. I just shook my head at them as I lay back against his chest. We continued watching television, until we heard the back door. That meant only one thing; daddy was home._

"_Daddy!" I screamed, from my newly acquired seat on Edward's lap."Aw, there's my angel." he beamed; opening up his arms, as I happily ran into them. He peppered my face with kisses, while I squealed through my fits of laughter._

"_You never greet us like that. Let alone, call us angel." Emmett grumbled._

"_I don't need to. Sometimes you act like a demon and besides your mom does it for me, mama's boy." He laughed; patting his shoulder, as he headed into the kitchen with me still perched over his shoulder upside down._

"_Daddy, you're making me sick." I mumbled, feeling all the blood rush to my head._

"_Charles Drew Swan! Put her down this instance." my mother said, although she had a smile upon her face._

"_Sorry Dear." he cooed, settling me down on my feet, as his went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she finished making dinner._

"_I know." she smiled, turning around gazing into his brown eyes with her blue ones, as he pressed his lips against hers. I scrunched up my nose, as I heard a booming voice._

"_Ahh! My eyes. Grab the bleach! Mom and dad are making out. Gross!" Emmett hollered breaking them from their reverie as they all entered. Rosalie promptly smacked him on the back of the head, as they rest laughed._

"_Whatever Son. Just remember without that little kiss of ours, you wouldn't be here." My dad smiled, his arms still wrapped around my mother's waist; his heard on her shoulders._

"_Eww, too much information! Besides, Bells was here to witness it. Poor kid's probably scarred for life." Emmett grumbled, sitting down at the table; the other's following behind him._

"_That's nonsense, right Bellie?" My mom said, placing her homemade lasagna on the table. I just shrugged my shoulders, as she rolled her eyes before sitting down at the table. They were all at the table sitting, while I stood there glaring at them. You would think they learned by now, or at least have gotten another seat for me to sit in. I cleared my throat loudly at them, as they turned to me."Oh!" They all grumbled, but it was Jasper who opened up his arms for me, as I walked over to him and got in his lap._

"_It's so nice to see I'm loved." I grumbled, as Jasper kissed my forehead._

"_Sorry sweetie." My mom cooed, handing me a small portion of lasagna and a piece of garlic bread._

_We continued eating, followed by random bouts of conversation when my dad spoke up._

"_Hey guys. I've been thinking. Before the summer's up, or well before you guys go back. I think we should go on a trip." He smiled._

"_A trip?" Jasper said._

"_Yep. I think it'll be nice for us to go out as a family." my mom grinned._

"_We can go too right?" Alice asked._

"_Of course silly. You're family. Just because I didn't give birth to you doesn't mean you're not my girls. They both grinned, as Edward huffed._

"_You too Edward." she smiled as he grinned back._

"_So what do you suggest?" he asked._

"_How about camping? I know a site a little bit away from here. We could go maybe next week if we wanted to." he said._

"_Camping?" Alice's nose scrunched up._

"_Don't give me that face. It'll be fun and besides what's the worst that could happen?" he laughed as we were all left to our thoughts._

Well that was weird. I thought to myself as I turned over, and snuggled back into the pillows. I didn't even get the chance to reflect back on my dream, as slumber took over once more.

_Screams…Blood…Gasoline….Fire… Nothing…._

_It's the same dream, that's haunted me forever. I watch on scared, as I take in my parent's expressions. My father's face hidden from my view, but probably terrified as he struggles to get a hold of the wheel to keep us on the road. My mother's expression; her face so frightened; her blue eyes looking at me lovingly, knowing that this just may be the end, just before we hit impact. _

_Crunch!_

_I look around to check the others in the car, but their faces are blurred, but one face catches my attention. Edward. He tries to grab on to something, anything to save himself. The expression on his face looks so fearful as his screams permeated the air, louder than the others as we all try to brace ourselves._

_Suddenly I'm flying, weightlessly through the air. I scream, and scream weighting to hit the asphalt, but I never do. I land on my feet, feeling the vibrations of the ground go through my feet. I stagger forward, and look on. The car totaled, the scent of gasoline so strong, that even from this distance, one flicker of flame could light up the twilight sky._

_I stagger forward, as I break out into a full sprint. I can hear the groans and moan echoing from the car, pleading me for any help. I'm running and running, but my feet seem to be planted to the ground._

"_Bella! Help us. Help us!" They all screamed, as I try to run. My feet still won't move._

'"_You're killing us. You won't save us!" They screamed again, as I felt the tears falling down my face._

_BOOM!_

_I covered my ears, as a glow of orange and blue light spread, illuminating the night sky. More glass shatters, embedding in my skin as the screaming suddenly stops. I look up frightened to what used to be my family car. _

"_No!" I screamed as I ran forward, my feet actually propelling me to where I desperately wanted to go to the most, but I stopped in my tracks. As I passed by a few shards of glass, the glare off a few made me I take in my appearance. Gone was the five year old, and was now replaced with my seventeen-year-old self. I had dark circles under my eyes, and even the expression on my face seemed to haunt me. I looked down at my tattered clothes to see them drenched in blood. Blood that was not mine. _

_Suddenly I'm in front of the wreckage. Its all ashes. I frantically claw at the ground, searching frantically, for anyone in the car, but find nothing. I hear a groan and turn my head to look into the sullen eyes of Edward, although I find them to be a shocking shade of jade instead of the topaz I was accustomed to. He's burnt badly, the blood pouring from his wounds as he stares at me. He's in agonizing pain, as tears fall from his eyes; the jade beginning to fade to black._

"_Edward!" I cry, as I crawl over to him. I try to touch him, but he screams causing me to fall back._

"_You killed me. I thought you loved me." he moaned._

"_I do love you." I sob, wrapping my arms around my waist trying to hold myself together._

"_If you did, you would have saved me. You killed me." he whispers, before becoming silent. All movement halting from his body._

"_Edward! Edward! Edward!" I screamed, grabbing his lifeless body._

"_Edward, Edward." I whisper through my tears._

"Wake up love." I hear a voice say, as I try to open my eyes. My face feels odd. I touch the skin under my eyes and realize I had been crying in my sleep. I fully open my eyes to gaze into the warm topaz eyes of Edward. Before I can realize what I'm doing, I throw myself in his arms as I begin to sob."I'm so…sor…ry." I cry into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What for love?" he asks, concerned etched in his voice.

"I….I killed you." I cried.

"No you didn't you silly girl. I'm right here." he said into my hair, his breath tickling my skin.

"You…you said I killed you." I said, grasping on to his shirt for dear life. He just rocked me back and forth, as he whispered in my ear. This is when I noticed how deliciously mouthwatering he smelt, and I actually found myself calming dawn just from his scent.

"I would say no such thing. Bad Dream?" he cooed. I just nodded my head."I had a dream about the accident. I think I killed my family They died because of me." I answered.

"He suddenly got quiet, before grabbing my chin in his hand forcing me to look at him."Bella. If I know anything, it's that you are not responsible for their deaths. You couldn't have prevented it, it's inevitable. It was all a bad dream." he said sternly.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"I just know. How about you go take a shower and I'll go downstairs to see if Esme's finished cooking breakfast." he smiled, although I could see a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I'm not really hungry." I answered, although my stomach decided to betray me and growl loudly.

"Well I believe your stomach decided otherwise. Besides, I believe we have a few things to talk about." he said sadly and I instantly knew what he was talking about. Tears threatened to spill once more as he rocked me in his arms, until I calmed down.

Once he was satisfied that I was okay, he headed downstairs to check on breakfast. As I looked around at my surroundings, I noticed that I was indeed in Edward's room. That explained why the sheets smelled so good; honey and lilac. Not wanting to leave the confines of his bed, I grudgingly got out and walked over to the bathroom.

My appearance didn't surprise me. I had dark circles under my eyes, and my face was red and blotchy. My hair was a tangled and disheveled mess on the top of my head. I was so embarrassed that Edward even had to see me that way. I would be lucky if he even decided to come back. My limbs felt stiff and sore as I stepped into the shower.

All I could think about was my dream last night. Not only did my nightmare continued to haunt me but the dreams of me as a little girl left me with many unanswered questions. Why the Cullen's of all people would act as my family in my dreams? Usually with most of my dreams, I wasn't even conscious of my actions, but with this dream, it felt so real. Emmett and Jasper as my brothers just felt so normal. Sometimes I wished I would stay in the realities of my dreams instead of actually suffering through the real thing. I was just so tired. I had so much on my plate and I honestly didn't know what to do. My best friend was dead, and I was still seventeen. Seventeen not eighteen. I would have to go back. Just when I finally had a little stability in my life, it all came crashing down. I didn't realize I was crying again until I heard Alice's voice outside the door.

"Bella?" She said quietly. I turned off the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around myself.

"Yeah Alice?" I responded, my voice raspy and hoarse.

"I laid some clothes on the bed for you." she said.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I said sincerely.

"Oh you're welcome, and Bella?" she said.

"Yeah Alice?" I said leaning against the door.

"Just remember you're not alone." she said as I heard her footsteps patter across the floor and the door shut.

"Well that was extremely vague. Opening the door, I was immediately hit with the cool air against my flushed skin. I went to go see the clothes Alice had laid out for me, I was glad to see it was nothing too ostentatious. It was a simple pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt with a panda on it. I even cracked a small smile when I saw she laid me out some sock with bunnies on them; very Alice.

After getting dressed and pulling a brush through my wet hair leaving it in soft waves, I timidly stepped out and headed towards the stairs. I figured everyone was either gone or downstairs since I didn't hear any noise coming from upstairs. I was still feeling a little nauseous and hoped that whatever Esme had prepared for me would stay down. After taking one agonizing step after the next going down the stairs, I saw that everyone was in living room watching television except Esme and Edward.

Although I was making very timid steps, they must have heard me because they all turned my directions with sympathetic glances.

"Good morning Bella." They all said smiling, but I could see the worried glances on their faces like they were waiting for me to crumble at any given moment. I didn't blame them. I didn't know myself If I was even going to make it through the day.

"Good morning/" I whispered, looking at my feet as I headed towards the kitchen where Esme was settling a plate of grits, eggs, and toast on the table as Edward poured me a glass of apple juice.

"Good Morning Bella," She smiled kissing my cheek.

"Good morning Esme." I said, trying to smile although it probably looked like a grimace.

"I hope you're feeling better." she said, brushing a few strands of hair form my face.

"I honestly don't know yet." I answered truthfully.

"Well I hope so. Call me if you need anything. We'll be in the living room." she smiled, before exiting Edward following behind her.

"Um Edward," I started as he turned around to look at me.

"Yes love?" he answered.

"Do you mind sitting with me? I could really use your company." I said, looking at my plate. He stared intensely at me, which was doing nothing to calm my building anxiety.

"I mean… you…don't ha…have t…." I stuttered, my heart beating furiously in my chest.

"I would love to." he smiled, walking over and sitting down beside me on the stool next to me.

I ate in relative silence, while he absently minded played with a strand of my hair. It was such an intimate gesture but it didn't seem to bother me. Once I was finished, I got up to put my dishes in the sink, but he stopped me.

"Let me." he simply said, grabbing them and settling them into the dishwasher. I looked at him curiously, as he approached me.

"How about we go in the living room. As I said earlier we have some things we need to talk about." he said, reaching out for my hand. I was dreading this part. I really didn't want to speak of anything right now. Edward must have seen the hesitation in my eyes, because he grasped my hands and pressed them to his chest.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm right here. We don't have to speak of nothing that makes you uncomfortable, okay." he said, momentarily dazzled as I gazed into the liquid gold of hi eyes. I just shook my head, as he kissed my hand.

"Let's go." he said as he pulled me out of the kitchen and into the living room, my heart rate elevating with each step I took.

"You okay?" he paused, stopping me in my tracks.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I answered, and I knew he could tell I was lying. I was anything but okay.

* * *

Review! Next chapter we learn of Bella's fate and she begins to start putting the pieces together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

"You wanted to talk?" I asked, sitting on the couch between Edward and Alice. Bringing up my legs to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them protectively. I figured since this might be a lengthy talk, I might as well get comfortable.

"Um yes, we have some things we need to discuss." Carlisle said standing to the left of my vision, Esme perched right behind him. My nerves were getting to me, and my heart rate began accelerating. I could feel everyone's gazes upon me as he began to speak.

"I would first like to speak to you on the issue, regarding your friend Jolie." he said, looking at me as if I were about to fall apart any second, surprising them all when I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Well, as you were told the previous night from the two policemen, your friend did not survive the accident." I nodded my head.

"When they crashed, the two of them were killed instantly, when the car burst into flames. By the time the police arrived on the scene, the bodies were so badly burnt to the point that they were un-distinguishable." he continued, and I wondered why he was telling me this. I knew all the facts, and I really didn't want to hear it. I had killed her and it was entirely my fault that she was dead.

"Well I received a phone call this morning from the coroners, regarding the remains of the body. There wasn't much collective tissue from the accident, but we would like to ask you whether or not you would like to bury your friend or have her cremated?" he asked me. Contemplating what he had just told me I shook my head. I would have loved to give her the best funeral, but I didn't have that kind of money, let alone the strength to go through the whole process.

"I don't have that kind of money for a funeral." I answered, still shaking my head.

"We would pay for any expenses." Esme offered, but I shook it once more.

"I couldn't let you do that for me. You guys barely know me." I answered, knowing it was the truth. I couldn't let them do that after only knowing me for a short period of time.

"Bella, sweetheart it would be no problem really." she responded.

"I really appreciate the thought, but no thanks. Maybe they can just cremate her, it's cheaper anyway." I said, resting my head on my knees. I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes, and I was tired of them seeing me cry. They probably thought I was the biggest cry-baby known to man.

"Is that you final decision?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded my head. It was the best decision I could make, and hopefully wherever Jolie was she wouldn't be angry at me because of it.

"On another note, I am informed that she acted as your guardian. Am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes, until I turn eighteen." I said. He nodded his head before continuing.

"When the police filed the police report, they saw that she was listed as your temporary guardian. But now since said guardian is now deceased and you are underage, they had no choice but to call the agency." He said, and I could feel my face pale.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked, as I stare into space. My worst fears were coming back tenfold. I was afraid of what he was going to say next.

"While you were getting changed, I received a call from a Mrs. Rutledge." he started, and I took in a startled breath.

Mrs. Rutledge. Oh, how I hated that woman. Mrs. Rutledge was one of the meanest people I had ever met in my life. She made Agatha Hannigan from _Annie _look like a saint. She was a short, stoutly woman, who always smelled like cheap perfume. She was in her mid-sixties with hair so gray, that it had a blue tint to it. She always dressed younger than she was supposed to, and constantly wore fake press-on red nails, while she smacked away on globs of gum. She constantly looked down on any one who came from less money then what she was used to. She cared for no one but herself, often leaving the older children to take care of the younger kids and infants. She would give us small rations of food, often leaving the older kids to starve, because we fed our portions to the younger kids. She was never fond of me, for some strange apparent reason, always leaving me to do the most dreadful of tasks. When Jolie decided to take me with her, she gave me a look filled with so much hate, that if looks could kill, I would be ten feet under. I was so glad to get away from the woman, and here she was ready to take me back to my own personal hell.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, rubbing soothing circles on my hand, when he reached up to wipe away a few of my tears. I hadn't realize that I had been crying.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle now asked, as I tried to garble out a response.

"Please don't let her take me." I gasped, through my tears.

"Who?" Alice asked."Mrs. Rutledge." I gasped. "Don't let her take me back. I like it here." I said, my eyes becoming blurry from all of the tears. I was tired of crying myself. There was no need to tell them of the many nights, I would deal with the hand she struck me with almost every night, when I didn't follow her orders. Or when a younger child would do something and I would take the punishment in their place. No one wanted to hear that sob story, but I did not want to go back. I would run away if they did, and who knows how far that would have gotten me.

Esme handed me a few tissues, from where I surprisingly ended up in Edward's lap, his hand still rubbing circles against my hand.

"That's another thing we would like to speak to you about." Carlisle said.

"When she phoned, she immediately wanted you to be sent back, immediately," he started, and I think my heart skipped a beat.

"But I told her that wouldn't be necessary." He answered.

"How? The only way I could stay was if someone gained temporary custody of me. Why would you tell her that?" I said confusedly as my eyes shifted over everyone. Esme had a small smile upon her face, Carlisle stood emotionless, although I saw a small twinkle in his eye, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all held looks of concern upon their faces, Edward looked indecisive, while Alice appeared to be bouncing in her seat with a smile threatening to spread across her face.

"I told her that, because I was wondering if you wouldn't mind us being your temporary guardian until you turned eighteen." he said, and for a moment I think I stopped breathing.

"Breathe Bella." Edward said, as I took in a mouthful of air.

"You'll do what?" I gasped astonished."Like he said, we wouldn't mind being your temporary guardian." Esme smiled.

"You…you would do that for me?"

"Of course. Just because I haven't known that long, I can't describe the feeling that I am somewhat attached to you." she answered, grabbing my hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"But what about the house, the bills, school?" I rushed out, still shocked.

"We could sell the house if you like, or you can continue living there, we don't mind we have plenty of space. If you decide to sell the house, the profits can go to any cremation expenses, and pay any bills. School wouldn't be a problem, you could ride along with the others, or drive your truck." she answered, but I was still in shock. They wanted to become my guardians and let me stay with them.

"But Mrs. Rutledge wouldn't let me stay with you just like that." I shook my head. She wasn't that easy."We understand, that's why she's coming down tomorrow afternoon to evaluate us, and if she likes what she sees, you are free to stay with us." she continued, as I laid back against Edward's chest. This was just so much. Everything was happening so suddenly; too quickly for my mind to even process.

"I know this is a lot to process, but it's up to you whether or not you would like to stay here or not." Carlisle said, and I just shook my head in awe.

"Is…there anything else?" I asked my voice shaky and hoarse.

"Not right now. If anything else comes up, we'll tell you immediately." he said, and nodded. I closed my eyes, trying to fight off the building headache that was threatening to emerge. I breathed in Edward's scent, as it filled me with an ease of comfort. I opened my eyes, to see everyone worried gazes still focused on me. It was all too much and I just wanted to be alone.

"You guys mind, if I take a walk out back?" I asked, and they shook their heads.

"Do you want any company?" Edward asked, and I shook my head.

"No thank you. I think I would like to be alone for a bit." I whispered, getting off his lap. Without a backward glance, I headed to the back of the house, towards Esme's garden hoping I could find some peace of mind from all of this chaos, which seemed to be plaguing me.

**EPOV**

"Is she really okay?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"No. She's frightened, a little desperate mixed with sadness." Jasper answered.

"I think she's not telling us something." Jasper said."How can you be so sure?" Rose, said soothing Emmett who had his head in his hands.

"When we were discussing the woman from the agency, her emotions went haywire. First she was panicking, then she went numb." he said.

"Numb" Emmett said, lifting his head from his hands.

"Yeah numb. It's like she cut off all of her emotions, just like a flick of a light switch. I couldn't get anything from her. It has me worried." Jasper said, letting out a deep breath, that wasn't necessary.

"Give her some time." Esme said. I hadn't even noticed she was in the room, let alone read her thoughts. "She needs time to process things. When she's ready to tell us about her problems she'll tell us. Do not rush her." she sat, patting my hand, as we all nodded our heads.

"Now how about you guys accompany me to the store. I have a few things I need to pick up." Esme smiled.

"But what about Bella?" Emmett asked, clearly showing that he didn't want to leave her alone.

"She's going to be out there for awhile. She won't come back in until dinnertime." Alice said.

"We still can't leave her here alone." I said, slightly panicked at the thought of leaving her as well.

"Carlisle will be here. Besides, she will be okay. I don't see anything harming her and if I do I will notify Carlisle immediately and we will return home." she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Positive. Remember, never doubt the psychic." she grinned. And I hoped she was right.

**BPOV**

The cool drifting air did wonders against my flushed skin. If I thought the front of their house was amazing it was nothing compared to Esme's garden. It was like my own mini meadow. Various assortments of geraniums, bear grass, buttercups, and prairie stars were spread about as I breathed in their aromatic scent. I had been sitting out here for hours now, just staring at the sky; a weird mix of dark blue and gray, clouds of all shapes and sizes dancing across the sky despite the coming darkness. I felt like I was drowning. I often wonder why I of all people seemed to lose everything. From my parents, to my brothers, to my family, even my best friend who knew more about me then I sometimes knew about my self. Where did I go wrong? Tears welled in my eyes, at the thought of that wretched woman coming tomorrow. The Cullens had welcomed me into open arms, and I seem to be causing them all sort of disruption because of it. I owed them so much. Most people wouldn't take in a seventeen year old girl who's constantly plagued by her problems. I surprised they even put up with me for this long.

These were the moments I wished I were like a bird. I could fly away from my problems, without a care in the world. Moving from nest to nest that fit my conditions, a constant state of stability without worrying if someone would take care of them or not. I don't know how long I stared at the sky, looking at the oncoming stars until a dark shadow obscured my vision. I turned my head to look up at the standing figure of Edward.

"Dinner's ready love." he said. He's been calling me love. Usually I would be frightened from that small term of endearment, but oddly it gave me a sense of comfort; almost like an invisible blanket. He reached out his hand and I carefully grabbed it as he pulled me to my feet, where I began shivering. I guess I hadn't noticed how cold it was beginning to get outside.

"Let's go inside and get warm. Esme made chicken noodle soup." he said and my stomach grumbled in delight of something warm. Blushing, he held onto my hand as we continued towards, the house, my invisible blanket wrapped neatly around my shoulders as I held on to his touch.

"Come on Bella. Wake up." A high pitched voice said in my ear. Instantly I knew who it was.

"Go away Alice." I grumbled, burying my head into Edward's pillow. I had slept in his room once more, breathing in his scent against the sheets. I wondered where he slept for the night, but for the moment I didn't care. I was warm and cozy under his sheets, and Alice was trying to pull me away from my comfort.

"Get up." She said, again as the bed began to lurch and shake. I rolled over to see her jumping on the bed, her short inky locks swaying with every jump she made.

"Why? I just want to sleep." I complained. It was the first night I wasn't plagued by nightmares. I owe it to the sheets or maybe it was the fact that Edward held me until I fell asleep. Thing between him and me were just weird. We hadn't even kissed, yet I let him hold me while I slept. She just laughed.

"Sleep later. The woman from the agency is coming today." she said, and that was enough to make me shoot up in bed.

"Crap. I forgot." I groaned. And there went my good mood. The woman who made my life hell for 11 years was coming to make my life hell once more. I flopped back down on the bed with a groan.

"It'll be okay." she smiled, her topaz eyes glistening with mischief. Hmm, had her eyes always been that particular shade. It was so closely similar to Edward. I knew they were all adopted, but it was just something so eerily similar between the 5 of them.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, pressing Edward's pillow against my face. His scent instantly soothing my nerves once more.

"I just know these things, now go shower. I have two hours to make you presentable." she beamed.

"Gee thanks Alice. You sure do know how to make a girl feel great." I said sarcasm etched in my tone. She just rolled her eyes, shooing me with her hands.

"So freaking pushy." I grumbled, hearing her tinkling laugh as I headed towards the bathroom. After showering, and putting on my undergarments, I headed back to the bedroom to see Alice smiled mischievously at me perched on top of the bed.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're up to something?" I asked her, as she gestured for me to see grabbing a brush in her hand.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." she said innocently, and I smirked.

"I don't even want to know." I grumbled, as she continued brushing my hair, eventually braiding it into a long French braid.

"You have such pretty hair Bella." she smiled, and I gave her a small smile of thanks. After brushing a light dose of makeup across my face, she hopped off the bed, landing perfectly on her feet, where as I would have ended up face planting against the floor.

"Now get dressed." she beamed, handing me a garment bag. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Relax. I didn't go overboard this time." she shrugged.

"So you admit that you do go overboard when it comes to shopping?" I grinned, as she became flustered.

"Uh…I didn't. Ugh get dressed Bella, and just for that comment you're going shopping with me next week." she said skipping out the room as I grumbled in response. The joys of shopping for hours on end. I opened the garment bag, relieved to see that she hadn't indeed gone overboard. It was a simple yellow and black flower sundress, with a black cardigan to go over it. It was modest, comfortable, very me. I carefully threw on the dress and cardigan and then sliding my feet into a pair of black flats. I was on edge; my nerves were building, as I began to shake a bit. That woman put the fear into me. I stood there shaking momentarily when I felt arms grasp me around the waist. I relaxed into his touch.

"It'll be alright love. Let's go downstairs." he said smiling crookedly at me as I looked down to his own ensemble of black jeans, and yellow sweater, with a white shirt peeking underneath. I smiled to myself. We matched.

Grasping his hand, I carefully followed him downstairs to where the others were sitting. I planted myself down between Emmett and Edward, as I tool a few soothing breaths.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Edward said and I nodded, and then few moments later the doorbell rang, and Esme and Carlisle both got up to answer the door. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest. I can do this. I can do this." I repeated mentally as I finally looked up from my lap to gaze into the cold blue eyes of Mrs. Rutledge.

"Good morning, Isabella." she smiled grimly at me.I couldn't do this.

**EPOV**

_Hmm, this is a nice place. They must be loaded. I wonder what she had to do, to let these people let her stay with them._ I heard a horrid aged voice think. It definitely wasn't Esme or Carlisle so it had to be Mrs. Rutledge. She wasn't even ashamed, as she walked in staring bluntly at Carlisle's behind.

_A nice bum, on that one. I wonder what he sees in that floozy beside him. I mean I am much prettier. _She thought, and I had to keep myself from growling. That's when I finally saw her. Bella's description of her was spot on. She was squeezed into a bright pink suit, and her face was caked on with makeup, fake eyelashes included. She held a grim expression upon her face as she looked over a Bella who was visibly shaking.

_Ah, so there is that stupid girl. Oh, who's the sexy male succubus beside her? _She thought, and if vampires could be sick, I would be a thousands shades of green right now as she ogled me, before focusing her cold gaze on Bella.

"Good morning, Isabella." she said, her mouth in a thin line. _Come on stupid girl, answer me! _She raised a thinly drawn eyebrow at Bella, as she looked up from her lap.

"Good…good morning Mrs.…Rut…Rutledge." she stuttered, still shaking. I grabbed her hand and began rubbing small circles as she visibly relaxed.

_I wonder if she's with the bronze haired male. Lucky bitch. _Her thoughts raged at me and it too all of my strength not to let the monster in me get out.

_Calm down! _Jasper thoughts raged at me. _It's bad enough that I have to keep Bella, and Rose calm, I can't handle you too. _He grimaced. Sure enough, when I looked over Rose had a sneer upon her face and was glaring at Mrs. Rutledge. Rose was like a mama lion and was very protective over her friends and family. She could spot anyone who might wanted to harm us on first glance. Not only because of that, but because of the fact she was eyeing Emmett. Mrs. Rutledge winked at him, before standing in the middle of the room.

"You all know why I am here. I usually don't make Sunday visits, but this is a special visit. I am here to evaluate you on your claim of temporary custody of Isabella." she said, but mumbled to herself "Why bother? Ungrateful bitch." that earned a growl from all of us, startling Bella, and earning us hard glares from Carlisle and Esme.

"Now," she started, sitting down on the edge of the chase, trying to cross her legs but seemed to be struggling. Bella let out a small laugh, but earned a glare from her.

"I would like to know why you would like to be Isabella's temporary's guardian?" she said. _Like I'll approve them anyway_. Her thoughts were beginning to worry me. Was she really going to let Carlisle and Esme become her guardians? I threw Alice a worried glance, but she just shook her head and had a small smile on her face.

_Relax. It'll be okay. _She grinned. _Bella needs you. _I nodded my head at her. Esme spoke us first.

"First off we have all come to love **Bella**." She emphasized. "She is a sweet and intelligent girl with a big heart. We love her as our other children." she said, and Mrs. Rutledge just rolled her eyes.

"You do have 5 adopted children. All present here?" she nodded her head.

"And you want to add another one to the bunch?" she said in disbelief.

"We have an ample amount of space. Money wouldn't be an issue. My husband is a doctor so health care wouldn't be a problem." Esme said. _Of course money wouldn't be an issue for them. They're loaded with cash._

"And you want Isabella? Why not some other child or someone much younger? I mean she has a number of problems. I mean that's why she wasn't adopted." she said with a look of disgust, tapping one of her heel clad feet. We all looked at her shocked. Problems? If anyone had problems it was definitely her. I looked over at Bella to see her eyes were focused back on her lap, and I heard her sniffling, so I knew she was on the brink of tears.

"If I must say, that girl has no more problems than anyone else in the world. And if someone did not want to adopt her it's their lost, because she is an amazing person with an even more beautiful soul." Esme growled at her, and I saw her visibly pale, but that didn't stop her thoughts. _If they only knew the reason she wasn't adopted was, because I told the potential parents she was already adopted. No one was going to take her if they thought she was already taken. _If my heart was beating in my chest, it would have stopped at that moment. Bella could have had the chance at a happy normal life, and that woman took it all away from her. I glared at her with a look of disgust.

_Ooh he's looking at me. I'm glad I wore my push up bra. _She winked, but I continued glaring at her and she quickly averted her gaze. Smart move. I could imagine that my eyes were pitch black. I had to shake my head. I didn't even notice that my nails were digging deep into the arm of the couch, until I could feel the cotton underneath. I looked at Bella to see she still had her eyes focused on her lap. Was she afraid of eye contact?

"And what are your thoughts on this Isabella?" she asked, fingering her long red nails.

"I would like to stay here. The Cullens are nice people and I enjoy staying here." she said in a surprisingly stern voice.

"Everyone can be considered nice, that doesn't make them good people." She huffed.

"Don't talk about them like that. They didn't have to take me in, but they did. Just because they care for me, that doesn't make them good people? And if they statement was ever considered true, it would apply to you. You are one of the most despicable people I've ever met in my life. You have a cold heart, and I feel sorry for you." Bella hollered, stray tears falling down from her eyes. Where did this come from? I looked over to Jasper who had a huge smile on his face as he nodded his head.

"Well I never..." she huffed, annoyed.

"Your decision, please." Esme said equally annoyed. She never got annoyed with people, but I guess that woman finally pushed her to that point.

"Do it." Alice whispered low enough for our ears to Jasper. She was quiet momentarily before answering.

"She can stay. You can become her temporary guardians." Bella let out a startled gasp. Even Mrs. Rutledge herself looked shocked from the words that came from her mouth.

_Why in the hell did I just say that? I was supposed to deny them. She had to suffer like I did. If I spent eighteen long years in the system she had to as well._

"I…I just need you to sign these papers." she gestured, a crestfallen look upon her face as she gave Esme a folder filled with forms. After Esme signed it, she quickly handed it back to Mrs. Rutledge, without a second glance.

"Is that all Mrs. Rutledge?" Carlisle asked.

"That…that will be all." she said, standing up confusion still written across her face as she headed towards the door, Esme and Carlisle trailing behind her. After hearing the door close behind them, Bella let out a huge breath.

"Did that just happen?" Bella asked, staring at me with her huge brown eyes.

"I think so love." I grinned, as tears fell from her eyes. My grin instantly fell.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"I'm happy." she smiled through her tears.

"Happy?" I repeated and she nodded again as Esme and Carlisle came back into the room. Bella hopped off the couch and ran towards the two of them wrapping them in tight hug.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I could ever repay you. For all you've done for me." she sobbed, holding on to the two of them for dear life.

"There's no need sweetie. Welcome to the family." Esme smiled kissing her forehead.

Welcome to the family indeed.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Mrs. Rutledge had relented so easily. I thought for sure, that by time this conversation was over, I would be in the back of her car, saying goodbye to all of my friends. I was relieved. That was over two days ago and here I was scavenging through any remaining items to put in the last few boxes. Luckily I was given a few days off of school in excuse of grievance, and was going to return tomorrow. I missed my friends, well what few friends I did have.

I was boxing the last of Jolie's things to send to the salvation army. I kept, the most sentimental items, but decided the rest could go to someone who really needed it. After grabbing the last box, I headed downstairs where Edward was waiting for me. He grabbed the box from my hand, and went to place it in the cab of my truck. We both hopped in, and drove off to go drop it off. After finishing any last minute errands, he drove us back to the Cullen house. Esme had put up a notice, for the house to go on sell, and I was grateful. Apparently she had majored in real estate in college before deciding to become an interior designer.

Alice had worked quickly on my room as well, painting it a light lavender color, arranging my various assortments of lights and hangings, before storing the clothes we had purchased into a closet that looked bigger than the room itself. I was pretty exhausted and settled into bed, taking a quick glance at the only photo I had of my father alone. I had one of my mother alone, and she was dressed in her wedding dress. She looked so beautiful and I could see the joy radiating off her skin. The other of my father alone, was with an Indian man settled in a wheelchair. They appeared to be in deep conversation when the picture was taken. Something that caught my attention was the fact that he appeared to be leaning against a cab of truck that closely mirrored mine. It was nonsense. It couldn't be the same cab. Tucking both photos, underneath my pillow, I was enveloped by another dreamless night.

I woke up early. I didn't even need the help of Alice to wake me up. That of course didn't stop her from laying out my clothes for me. I quickly got dressed, before heading downstairs to see that the others were already gone. It was only me and Edward. He handed me a banana as I looked around confused.

"They already left. Esme had to run a few errands, Carlisle's on call, and the other left in Emmett's jeep." He said, as I chewed on my banana.

"You want to ride with me?" he asked, and I nodded my head. He helped me into my jacket, and carried my book bag for me, as we both got into his Volvo. It wasn't long before we were at school. After opening the door for me, I told Edward I would be right back, as I had to head to the office to drop off my excuse. He opted to come with me, but I told him it wasn't necessary. I probably was going to end up catching up with Angela anyway. He looked a little weary to let me go, but relented as he walked over to his siblings. I gave them a small wave, as I headed to the office, when I saw Jacob come out.

"Hey Bella. I haven't seen you in a while" he smiled flashing me his white teeth although it looked a little forced/.

"Hey Jake. I know, but I'm back now. "I grinned back. I noticed he had a few school books in his hands and a folder filled with slips.

"What's all that?" I asked curiously.

"Schoolwork. I got in a little fight and got suspended for a couple of days." he answered, looking down at his feet.

"That sucks." I smiled sadly.

"Tell me about it. I already got an earful from my father about it." he grumbled, when the office door opened and a man wheeled himself out.

"Bella meet my dad Billy Black." Jacob said, as the man wheeled himself towards me, and my breath caught in my throat.

It was the man from the photo.

* * *

Review! Images for this chapter are on the blog on my profile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you are my lovlies :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

"Edward stop pacing, you're drawing attention to us." Rosalie growled at me. Lately she had been acting very hostile towards me for some strange apparent reason. I was probably getting on her nerves, but damn it! She didn't know how I felt. How would she feel, knowing that the your only reason for your very existence's future had just disappeared?

"Chill Edward." Alice growled, rubbing her temples. She hated being blindsided like that.

"I see Jacob Black's car is here, she must have run into him or something." she said, still trying to catch a glimpse of Bella. She was beginning to give me a headache from all the glances she was trying to see.

"Or something." I mocked. "She's in there with a werewolf. That makes it so much better." I growled, earning a hard glare from Jasper.

"Well if she is, we can't go barging in there like madmen, or in your case an overprotective panicking maniac." she retorted, rolling her eyes and suddenly her eyes glazed over and I was met with a vision of Bella laughing and chatting with Angela.

"See? Now calm down." Alice huffed.

"Well excuse me for wondering where Bella was, when her future disappeared for 15 minutes." I responded. She was about to say something back, when my senses were met with the horrible stench of wet dog. We all froze as Jacob Black rolled his father Billy Black out the school building. I felt the hairs on the nape of my neck stand on end. I could see the hate for one another was mutual as Billy and Jacob both coldly glared at us, making Rose hiss in response. I felt my fist clinch at my waist as I read his thoughts.

_Don't even think about it bloodsucker_. Then the cocky bastard smirked at me. I wanted to rip him to shreds, but the treaty forbade us from attacking them and vice versa unless either one of us crossed the line. My siblings and I stood frigid, as he settled his father into his car, as he got behind the wheel. He smiled cockily at me and I was met with a sight of Bella laughing and blushing as she hugged him. I growled loudly, and felt Jasper grab my arm.

"He's not worth it." he said, and with a parting glance, I watched as Jacob pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

"I hate those stupid dogs." Rose huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The feeling's mutual." I said, earning a glare from Rose. What was her problem?

"Come on, the bell is going to ring in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." She laughed, as the bell rang.

"But Bella…" I trailed off, just wanting to see if she was okay.

"Edward, she's a big girl." You'll see her later, now go." Alice pushed, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at me. Growling quietly to myself, I stormed past her, and I was met with the lingering scent of freesias and strawberries. I took in a few steady breaths breathing in her aromatic scent and headed to class. I sat there blindly as other students entered already counting the minutes until I saw Bella again.

**BPOV**

"_Bella meet my dad Billy Black." _

I stared at him shortly before I snapped out of my startled trance.

"Uh…Ni…nice to meet you." I stuttered, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella." His gruff voice said, although I detected a bit of suspicion underlying his tone. He looked at me as if he had known me all of my life instead, of a few short minutes.

"Yeah dad, I was telling Bella of my little predicament." Jacob shrugged, looking at his feet.

"Boy, I tell you that boy never listens to me. He's lucky I'm still letting this boy celebrate his birthday this weekend." he said.

"Birthday? You're finally turning the big 18?" I smiled. Although I didn't like celebrating my own date birth didn't mean I didn't like congratulating others on theirs.

"Yeah. I'll finally be an adult. I invited the gang down to La Push for the party Friday night. You're invited as well. I hope you can come." Jacob smiled, and I was became blindsided as he put a huge puppy dog pout upon his face. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, slightly startled as he wrapped his large arms around me. I instantly flushed and let out a nervous laugh."Do you need a ride? I can pick you up if you want." he said, releasing me from his strong grip.

"Um, I don't know. I'll have to ask Carlisle and Esme first." I said, and noticed a flicker of emotion shift between Jacob and his father. His posture stiffened and his eyebrow furrowed together.

"The Cullens? Why do you need to ask them for permission?" he said in a strained tone.

"They're my temporary guardians. My other guardian, my friend Jolie was killed in a car accident last weekend, and they offered to take me in." I answered coolly and noticed that Jacob's eyes seemed distant."So you're living with them?" He asked. I looked at him confusedly, but nodded my head.

"Are you okay Jake?" I asked. He was starting to freak me out.

"Um, maybe you can ride over with others instead. They're coming over right after school." he said, shuffling his feet.

"O…kay. I'll see you then. It was nice meeting you Mr. Black." I smiled, although it might have appeared as a grimace.

"Call me Billy, and it was nice meeting you Bella. Come on Jacob. We have places to go and people to see." he said, although I detected more emphasis on people. Billy gave me one final look over, before gesturing for Jacob to grab the handles of his wheelchair.

"Bye Bella." Jacob waved, rolling his father down the hallway.

"Bye!" I hollered, and went towards my locker. That reminded me, I needed to find Angela and see if I could borrow her notes so I could catch up in any missed work from the previous two days. Luckily, she was by her locker talking to Ben.

"Bella!" she smiled, grabbing me into a hug.

"Hey Ang, hey Ben." I waved. Ben was quiet as Angela and gave me a timid smile.

"I missed you. I haven't seen you these past two days. I hope you're okay." she said her tone full of concern.

"Just personal stuff." I answered, looking down at my books.

"So you heard about Jacob's party?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. That's what I liked the most about Angela; she didn't pry.

"Yeah. Are you going?" I asked, praying that she answered yes.

"I don't know. That sort of thing isn't my scene, but I already told him yes." she shrugged.

"Please go. I told him yes without really thinking, and I really don't want to suffer a party around people I don't know." I begged, she just smiled and shook her head.

"Okay. We can protect each other from Lauren and her little cronies. I swear she's become unbearable lately. Even Jessica's trying to stay out of her warpath.

"You want to ride over together, because I have no clue where La Push is." I said, leaning against the lockers.

"Me either, but I can ask my father. He makes weekly trips down there." Angela answered. Her father as she told me was a Pastor and made bi-weekly trips down to their local hospital to pray with patients. We were broke from our conversation, when the bell rang signaling us to go to our first period class.

"I'll see you at lunch?" I asked, trailing backwards.

"Not today. Ben and I are going to study in the library." she said with a hint of a blush.

"Sure studying. Bye Ang." I smirked and waved, still walking backwards. Bad idea. I managed to fall backwards, and brace myself for impact against the floor but it never came. Huge arms caught me at the last minute, and I heard a loud burly laugh. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know who it was.

"Thanks Emmett." I blushed, looking at the amused smile upon his face.

"You're welcome Bella. Now get to class, before you cause yourself anymore harm." he laughed again, he laugh echoing down the hallway causing other students to stare at us.

Blushing, I scurried down the hallway, nearly tripping over my feet, as I hurried to class.

My classes were extremely boring, and it felt like time was standing still. I even stared at the clock all throughout my Algebra II class, wondering when I would be free from this torture. I couldn't stop thinking about that strange picture I found, and the coincidence that I just so happened to run into the very man in that said picture. I had so much running through my mind. There was doubt in my mind, that it was him. How did he know my father? Did he know who I was? I mean even I could tell the resemblance was obvious between my father and I. Did that mean Jacob knew something? Did he know about my parents' deaths or my brothers? I could go ask him, but how would that conversation even start? There was so much to consider. My nerves were shot, and my legs were bouncing rapidly, causing a loud patter against the ground nearly disrupting the class.

Even though I felt slightly agitated from earlier, a part of me was also anxiously awaiting to see Edward. He was the only person that was able to soothe my nerves. What was there to say about Edward? If it weren't for him, I don't know where I would be right now. He was my best friend, more so now that Jolie was gone. I was on the brink of a headache and I just wanted to relish in his touch. It was amazing how one person, could change your life in a matter of days. Although I didn't know if Edward felt the same towards me, there was just some odd connection between us; almost kismet, whether it was romantic or just simply platonic. It was an odd thing really. How could a person fall for someone in just a short period? Maybe I was just being silly. It took people weeks, months, years to fall in love in someone. I don't even know why I pondered the thought.

By lunchtime, I was nearly bouncing in my seat waiting for class to be over. When the bell finally rang, I nearly tripped over Mike's feet in the doorway in my haste to get to get out of class.

"Whoa, I always knew I would have beautiful girls falling at my feet." Mike laughed, steadying me."Ha ha, Mike." I answered, shrugging my bag over my shoulder. I was about to turn away when he stopped me.

"Hey Bella?" he grinned, rubbing his neck with the back of his hand.

"Yes Mike?" I sighed, hoping he was going to make it quick. The hallways were beginning to empty, and I looked around frantically for a flash of bronze hair, but no so luck.

"You heard about Jacob's party down in La Push?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

"Well are you going?" he asked

"Yeah, I told him I would come." I answered, shuffling my feet. The hallway was nearly empty now. Didn't he realize I didn't feel like speaking to him? My face probably held a huge grimace.

"Do you want to ride along with me? I mean…of course with the others we're taking my dad's van." he said with a smile. Mike could pass for cute with his spiky blonde hair and baby blue eyes, but he just wasn't my type.

"I'm riding with Angela. She and I are going to drive down there ourselves." I answered, and saw his smile falter.

"Oh." he breathed, Awkward.

"But I'll see you there then?" I nodded my head.

"Is that all?" I asked, hoping he would leave me alone.

"Actually…" he started, but a high-pitched voice stopped him.

"Hi Bella!" Alice chirped from beside me, nearly giving me a heart attack. Where in the world did she come from? One moment there's no one in the hallway, and then she's right here beside me the next. I waited my heart rate to lower, before giving her a soft smile.

"Hi Alice, Rosalie." I didn't notice her there either. Maybe I'm becoming unobservant.

"We're here to escort you to lunch." she smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you later then Mike." I said quickly, as Alice and Rosalie looped their arms through mine.

We headed to the cafeteria, and I looked over her spiky little head and was disappointed to see that others weren't there.

"Where are the others?" I asked, grabbing a slice of pizza, and a bottle of apple juice.

"Uh, Jasper wasn't feeling too well so Emmett was going to drop him off at home, but Emmett's jeep broke down on the trek there so Edward left to go help them." Alice said putting a bowl of grapes on her tray, while Rosalie just grabbed a bottle of water.

"Not hungry?" I asked, and she nodded, her head.

"Will they be back soon?" I asked, as he we headed to a table.

"I don't know. Emmett had sent me a text message five minutes ago; that they were still waiting on a tow truck and that it might take awhile. So there probably wouldn't be any point in returning to school." she shrugged. I took a bite out of my pizza slice, not realizing how hungry I actually was, and was soon eyeing Alice's grapes hungrily. She just rolled her eyes, and pushed her bowl forward. I smiled at her sheepishly.

"So you guys heard about Jacob's party?" I asked through a mouthful of grapes, and noticed Alice's eyes narrow a bit, and Rosalie's lips shift downward into a tight line.

"Yeah." Rosalie huffed, through gritted teeth."Are you guys going?" I asked, curiously. "Maybe we can all ride down there together." I suggested.

"We um, have plans that night." Alice said quietly.

"Oh okay. What kind of plans?" I asked.

"Just stuff." she answered, her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Do you think Esme and Carlisle would mind if I went?" I asked nervously. It was somewhat wrong of me to accept an invitation without asking my guardians for permission.

"No they wouldn't mind." Alice said a bit tight lipped. I had an odd feeling that she was hiding something, so I studied her eyes for a moment. They were darker, almost black, darker then my chocolate brown. I quickly looked over at Rosalie and noticed her eyes were the same. That was odd. How does a bright topaz change to dark amber color, to nearly black?

Rosalie must have noticed my staring, because she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just thought there was something different about your eyes. Are they darker?" I asked quickly, and it didn't stray my attention the panicked glance she gave Alice.

"It's probably just the lighting." Alice chirped quickly, standing up.

"Come on, the bell's about to ring, and Rose and I need to stop by the office." she squeaked, grabbing Rosalie's hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria.

"Well that was weird." I mumbled aloud. The lighting in here was just fine. I knew it wasn't my imagination that both of their eyes had gotten darker. I sat there shortly, before the bell rang. I watched on as other students gathered their trays, before dumping them in the trash bins. I felt myself in odd daze. I didn't even mumble a hello to Jessica who tried to engage me in conversation in history, since we had a substitute. Convinced, I was going to answer her, she promptly left me alone, and I rested my head upon my arms. Now I really had a lot to think about.

Not only, was I convinced that Billy Black knew something about my parents, and possibly my family, but now that the Cullens were possibly hiding something from me.

**EPOV **

"Edward!" Jasper hissed, from across the room. We were both sitting here listening to our English teacher Mr. Berty ramble on about Romeo and Juliet's iambic pentameter for the last twenty minutes. Although this was our first time, being back in school since the change it was hard listening to the same things you learned already.

"What?" I asked. It was easy to have small conversations like this. To the human ears and eyes, it would like nothing, but for vampires it was the easiest way to have a conversation without disrupting class.

"Alice just messaged me. The wolves called a meeting. They want to speak to us. Carlisle is going to check you, Emmett, and me out so we can go down there." he uttered quickly.

"What about the girls?" I asked, panicking slightly. I hated the thought of leaving Bella alone, even if it was in the company of my sisters.

"They'll stay here with Bella. Alice already came up with an excuse to tell her. They'll accompany us later." he muttered, and soon the intercom buzzed.

"." Mrs. Cope said.

"Yes mam?" his aged voice answered.

"Please send Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen to the office to check out." she said.

"Yes mam. Thank you." he said, and the intercom buzzed off. Jasper and I gathered our belongings and exited, oblivious to the curious eyes that watched very step we made.

Emmett met us in the hallway.

"Damned wolves." he grumbled, and the three of us walked to where Carlisle stood pacing.

"I figured it was going to happen soon enough." he said, as we all headed outside toward our parked cars.

"Figured what soon enough?" Emmett asked.

"The wolves don't really love the idea of a teenage human girl living with a house full of vampires." Carlisle said He had a point. As he told us, the wolves hated vampires long before we were even born. The gene being triggered ever so often when a vampire crossed their paths or in our case, when a coven of seven vampires decide to move to Forks.

The meeting was in about an hour, so we stopped to drop Emmett's jeep off and pick up Esme. The three of them would ride with Carlisle in his Mercedes, while I drove my Volvo so I could pick up Bella after school. In trek down to La Push, a yellow Porsche we all knew belonged to Alice trailed behind us. With our speedy driving, it wasn't long before we approached the treaty line where a slew of young Quileute boys stood. Two of them were in wolf form, while the two elders Ephraim and Billy Black stood off to the side with the leader of the pack Sam Uley and Jacob next to him.

"You wanted to talk." Carlisle said calmly.

"Yeah we wanted to make sure the treaty was still in tact." Billy said.

"We did nothing wrong!" Emmett huffed, earning growls form the wolves.

"Relax Emmett. He is right. We did nothing wrong." he said.

"Yes you did, you let Bella live in a house of you stupid bloodsuckers." Jacob growled, and Rose took a step forward, earning a growl and glare from the only female of the pack Leah Clearwater.

"We're her guardians. She no more safe in our care then she would be in yours." Esme said coolly, although her thoughts were raging. She hated anyone who tried to insult our family.

"At least she'll be with humans." Sam growled.

"Human? You're no more human than we are." I growled.

"We're the one with a heartbeat not you. We're more human then you'll ever be." Jacob huffed, his fists clinched at his waist.

"Does she know?" Billy asked. I knew what he was referring to so I answered him.

"No she doesn't know…yet." I said through gritted teeth, trying not to breathe in the horrible scent of wet dog.

"And then you lie to her. She's just perfect living with you." Jacob said sarcastically."And like you haven't?" I muttered.

"She's perfectly content with us." Esme added, and he and Sam just laughed.

"Stupid mongrels." Rose growled.

"She should still be with people of her own kind. Someone in relation to her." Billy said.

"Her own kind? Someone in relation to her? Mind you, that her brothers are right there." Alice chirped pointing to Emmett and Jasper.

"She's not related to them. It's impossible. I told you those bloodsuckers were stupid." Sam laughed, causing them all to laugh, except for Ephraim and Billy.

"You're the stupid ones. Jasper and Emmett are her biologically her brothers." Rose huffed, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"How? Vampires can't have children." Sam said in a tone of disbelief.

"We "died" twelve years ago. She was five. It makes sense. Even you dummies can see the resemblance between the three of them." Alice answered. It was silent for a moment, a look of contemplation across everyone's faces until Billy broke the silence.

"They lost that right, when they became these things." he gestured, and we had to restrain Emmett from the loud growl he emitted.

"We lost that right?" He growled. Jasper and I were both at his side as the wolves began to get on the defense.

"That's my baby sister. My brother and I are more related to her than anyone here. Just because our hearts don't beat and we don't have human blood running through our veins doesn't mean we lost that right, and I'll kill someone before I'll ever let that happen." he snarled. Jasper had to use his power to calm him down. We didn't need this going any further than it already had.

"Whether she's related to them or not. I'm more concerned for her wellbeing." Ephraim said, in a croaky voice. He was almost 90 years old. I was surprised he was even standing. I listened to his thoughts, and he wasn't as hostile as the others towards us.

"As my wife said, she is perfectly fine with us. Carlisle breathed, his nose wrinkling a bit as he inhaled the horrible stench.

"You might try and eat her." Jacob blurted. I let out a small laugh. He glared at me.

"You already know, my family and I only drink the blood of animals." I replied.

"That doesn't mean that the temptations there." he huffed. _Answer that bloodsucker. Ha ha. I wonder what Bella sees in him._

"I never said that it wasn't. However, none of us would ever put Bella in the position, that it would ever cause her harm and you know it. Stop coming up with reasons that have no plausible answers. You're just mad, that Bella would rather spend her time with me than you." He looked at me startled. _How did he know that? _He thought.

"I know many things, and I know Bella wouldn't go for it." I answered. _Can he read minds? _He thought and I smirked at him.

"I am a man of many talents." I grinned as he growled at me."Stay the hell out of my head." He growled shaking.

"_Edward stop_." Carlisle thought and I nodded my head.

"Is there anything else we need to speak of? We have already established that Bella is in perfect care at our home, and we wouldn't do anything to compromise that." He said sternly.

"Why yes there is." Ephraim breathed.

"As you know there have been a few deaths in Seattle and the toll continues to rise." he started.

"And..?" Emmett pushed, earning a growl from one of the wolves who I know knew as Jared.

"Relax." Sam called.

"We caught two scents that belong to one of your kind." he said.

"You think we have something to do with this?" Carlisle asked, and he shook his head.

"I know it wasn't you, besides the treaty forbids it. We've been following the two scents and they always lead towards Forks, and we need your permission to patrol the area." he said.

"Shouldn't we do that ourselves?" Emmett asked.

"When it's at the cost of human lives it's our business as well." he said.

"Then what's the point of asking permission if you're going to do it anyway?" he grumbled.

"Look do we have your permission or not?" he asked, more so directed towards Carlisle.

"Yes you do. But we will like to do our own patrolling ourselves, and would like it if the wolves stayed out of our way." He said.

"That works for us." He nodded.

"This meeting is adjourned." Billy said, and Carlisle nodded his head and turned around. We were all more then willing to leave from here. The horrible stench of dog was probably all over our clothes and I really wanted nothing more than to take a bah, but school was almost out and I needed to pick her up.

I told the others that I would meet them at the house, and headed back to Forks to pick her up. By time the bell rang, I had parked my car and was leaning against the car door waiting for her to leave. Students poured out, and I looked around until I saw those beautiful brown eyes and a she strolled over to me. I gave her a tight hug, and breathed in her floral scent immediately removing the dog scent that was once there.

"Is Jasper okay? I heard he was sick." she asked, as I open the door for her.

"Yeah he's feeling better. Emmett decided to stay with him." I smiled, getting into the car.

"What about Alice and Rosalie?" she asked, fastening her seatbelt.

"They already left. When they saw you had a ride they took off." I grinned, pulling out the parking lot and headed to the street that led to our house. Our house. I love the way that sounded.

"I hope their fine. They were acting pretty strange." she said looking down at her fingers.

"That's them. Knowing the two of them they were probably thinking about a sale at the mall." I lied. I knew perfectly well they went hunting. Bella had noticed there eyes fading. It was about time for me to hunt so I hoped that she didn't notice. Alice said she still wasn't ready to hear the truth yet, and we were all anxiously waiting for the right moment to tell her the truth. We soon pulled into the driveway, and I helped Bella out of the car, grabbing her book bag and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Carlisle's home already?" she asked.

"Yeah he got off early today." I lied, opening the door. I could already smell the revolting scent of food cooking, so Esme must have been in the kitchen preparing dinner, and Carlisle wasn't around so he was probably studying.

I had barely closed, the door when Emmett came barreling towards Bella and grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Well hello to you too, Emmett." she laughed, and I was glad to see that she wasn't uncomfortable by his touch. Emmett just stood there with his arms wrapped around her breathing in her scent and Jasper gave me a quick nod and smile; the two of us knowing that Emmett needed this. Jacob's comment had hurt the two of them, but Emmett more so. Emmett had tried for years to get Bella back, but we weren't ready. He was already denied of his big brother role for twelve years and I leaned back against the door with a smile of my own as Esme came and stood beside me a smile of her own plastered across her face.

Who was I to deny him this?

* * *

Aww, a sweet Bella and Emmett moment. I know many of you are concerned whether or not when she's going to find out and the status of ExB relationship. All i can say is that next chapter that maybe a certain sparkly vampire and clumsy brown eye girl might make an appearance at a certain meadow. As for Bella finding out...all in good time. Let'a just say she has a little more snooping to do.

Also school's quickly approaching, so I'm going to try and finish this story as soon as possible cause when it does start, writing will be impossible. So i'm going to try an update everyday this week. :)

Here are some recs that kept me from writing for a few hours...well days...:) they turn this supposedly friday update into a sunday one.

*Oh I hate you but I love you too - Koukla0023 Love this story and its a shame it only has 188 reviews. Show her some love. This story will own you as soon as you read the 1st chapter! Its a must.

*The Unaccompanied Soul- JMCullen09- Chapter 21 was just posted today. This story owns me.

*Game, Set, Match - MandyLeigh87- Tennisward and Photella! Love it!

*The Secret Changes within Bella Swan - SwedenSara - A supposedly PPD (Post Partum Depressed) Bella and her married life with Edward, where she tries to re-evaulate her life and love with herself and Edward.

Show these stories some love! and Review!

Until Next time, and many smooches

xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go again. Sorry I didn't update Monday, my cousins from Vegas came down Sunday, and I spent my time with my family so when Monday came around i was exhausted, hence why I stayed up all night typing and am now posting this at 4 in the morning.**

**With further ado...chapter 12!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

"O.M.G aren't you excited for Jacob's party tomorrow?" Jessica gasped. I was surprised she was even talking to me and not someone else. Maybe she was just trying to get away from Lauren who was sending the two of us death glares. I wouldn't blame her either if I were in her position. When Angela told me that Lauren had become vicious, she had meant it. It was a warm sunny day, a rare occurrence in Forks. The Cullens had a funeral to go to today, and none of them were able to attend school today. Something about Carlisle's great, great-aunt or something. They had offered for me to tag along, but I politely declined. I think I had been surrounded with enough death to last a lifetime.

Since they weren't here today, and Angela was at a doctor's appointment, I had to suffer through Lauren's harsh glares, Mike and Tyler's staring and Jessica's incessant babbling. We were all outside sitting outside at one of the picnic tables trying to relish in the warmth before the oncoming clouds threatened to ruin it. I was nibbling on a piece of French bread while Jessica was spread across the table, looking like she was trying to get a tan. She had grown silent and I realized she was still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm ecstatic." I mocked, rolling my eyes as she continued.

"I know right. Like I still need to go shopping for the perfect outfit." she squealed. I shook my head. It really wasn't that serious. It was just a party.

"I need to pick something that's going to make Mike notice me." she sighed.

"How about actually going up to him and telling him that you like him." I suggested.

"I can't. What if he says "Let's just be friends?" Like I can't take the rejection. He may not like me that way." she pouted.

"Just stop complaining and go for it. You never know until you try." I sighed, fingering the bottle of water I purchased. She stared at me incredulously for a few minutes when the bell rang. She sighed and shoved her belongings in her backpack before hopping off the table and walking off. She stopped suddenly, and turned around.

"Hey Bella?" she called in a soft voice.

"Yeah Jess?" I said, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Before you offer advice to others, you should maybe listen to it yourself." she said, and turned around leaving me standing there gaping.

"Hey Bella." Edward called from his place on the floor. The two of us were sitting on the floor, while I did my Algebra homework and as he played with a strand of my hair. He was really distracting. I had been on the same problem for at least twenty minutes now. I was surprised he was even home when I returned. The others had decided to stay a little longer at the wake. I noticed his eyes were back to their usual topaz color, and his scent seemed more potent then usual.

"Yes Edward?" I said, not looking up from my book, knowing that if I did, I would become in his golden pools he calls his eyes.

"Come take a drive with me. I want to show you something." he smiled.

"I still have to finish my homework." I breathed. Bad move. I just ended up inhaling his tantalizing scent and felt myself becoming intoxicated by his presence.

"Please? Just for a little while." he begged, and I did the unthinkable. I looked into those eyes, and felt my brain turn to mush. I don't think I could even form a coherent sentence so I just nodded my head. The bastard just laughed.

"Hey that's not's fair. You can't just dazzle people to get what you want." I pouted.

"I dazzle you?" He quirked a bushy eyebrow at me laughing. I felt myself flush.

"Shut it." I huffed, as he helped me off the floor. We went downstairs, and he helped me into his Volvo. The car ride was silent, and for the first time I wasn't nervous about the awkward silence. What Jessica said earlier had me considering a lot of things. She was right. How could I give her advice, when I didn't listen to my own? I must have had an indecisive look upon my face, because Edward's voice broke my train of thought.

"What I would give to know what you're thinking." he sighed. I looked over to him to realize that we had stopped. I looked out my window to see we were surrounded by think brush of trees and we were on the old dirt road. I turned and gave Edward a confused look.

"Where are we?" I asked, and he grinned.

"A place." he smirked.

"Remember what I said earlier, about you all being axe murders chopping up and killing people?" he nodded his head."Well that isn't helping my suspicion." I grinned, as he opened up his door and got out. I think I blinked for a sec when I saw a blur and he was at my side opening the passenger door. Weird. I was starting to see things. Maybe I needed to get more sleep. He helped me out of the car and I stumbled into his arms.

"Easy there. Wouldn't want you to break anything." he said.

"Well it wouldn't be a first." I mumbled.

"We have to make a small hike before we get there. It's not that long." he told me.

"Hike!" I nearly screeched. "Edward I nearly fall flat on my face taking one step! Are you trying to kill me?" I gasped, slightly feeling guilty when I saw the pain looked upon his face.

"I would never do such thing. Look we don't have to do this. We can just go." he said, and turned around. I hurried and grabbed his arm.

"No! I want to. I'm sorry, please show me." I breathed. He searched my face for a few minutes when I saw the corner of his lip turn up, showing his signature crooked smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded my head. He stood there for a few minutes, a look of happiness upon his face when he approached me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, and the words flew out faster then my brain could process.

"With my life." I whispered. A saw a flicker of emotion shift through his eyes before he grabbed my legs and pulled me bridal style into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well you're worried about falling, and I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin that pretty face of yours." he grinned, and I felt my face flush. He had called me pretty. I just sighed and rested my head against his shoulder closing my eyes as he walked, hopefully conspicuously inhaling his scent as we walked. It was only a short matter of time before he stopped walking.

"Bella, open your eyes." he whispered in my ear and I shivered. I opened my eyes as he settled me on my feet and gasped at the beauty that surrounded us.

It was an open field separated from the green shrubbery that surrounded us. Various assortments of wildflowers and grasses were spread about as a few birds flew overhead us in the cloudy sky.

"It's beautiful." I whispered in awe, looking at the beautiful scenery before me.

"Yes you are." Edward whispered, and I felt my body tingle from his words. I looked over to see that he had sat down and was lying on his back, staring up at the overcast sky. I walked over and lay down beside him, careful to live a sliver of space between us. It felt like static was permeating the air from the close proximity between us. We laid there in silence for a few minutes while he absentmindedly played with my fingers. His touch was killing me. The butterflies fluttering so badly in my stomach that I was afraid I was going to be sick. Taking a deep breath, I decided to listen to Jessica and take to heart my own advice.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes love?" he responded, turning on his side to get a better look at me.

"What…what is this?" I stuttered.

"What is what?" he asked.

"This," I gestured between the two of us. "What's going on between the two of us?" I wondered and he let out a laugh. Well that wasn't what I expected. Tears begin to well in my eyes and he stopped laughing.

"Why are you crying love?" He said his voice etched with pain. I just shook my head.

"Look at me." he whispered. I shook at me. "Look at me." He said louder, grabbing my chin with his hand forcing me to look at him."I'm sorry I laughed at you. I never meant to hurt you. The only reason I laughed was because I thought I was making my intentions clear, but I guess I was doing a bad job of showing it." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and I looked at him confusedly.

What did that mean? He must have seen the look of confusion upon my face because he continued.

"Bella I… I like you. I…love you." He said, and my heart stuttered in my chest."You…you love me?" I gasped, sitting up and my eyes instantly widening.

"I love you so much." he said, sitting up. I looked into his eyes to see the sincerity of his words but they were filled with warmth; love.

"How can you love me? I'm nothing. It doesn't make sense for you to love me." I asked him in disbelief."Silly Bella. You are something and let no one tell you otherwise. You are a beautiful, and amazing talented girl that I love. You're my best friend, and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. Tears were freely falling now at this point My chest ached and my heart was pounding furiously in my chest. He used the pads of his thumbs and gently brushed away a few of my tears."I want to try something." he breathed, his cool breath tickling my flushed face. He leaned closer. "Stay absolutely still." I froze, and closed my eyes. I could feel him near closer, until I knew his face was inches from mine. Slowly he brushed his lips against mine, and I felt my lips tingle at the touch. He brushed his lips against mine once more, and I felt myself respond gently pulling him closer; my hair tangled in his bronze locks. His tongue pressed against my lips for access and I eagerly let him in. Our tongues battled one another as we kissed until he pulled away. He pressed his forehead against mine, and I didn't realize I wasn't breathing until he grabbed my hand pressing a gentle kiss to my knuckles.

"Breathe Bella." He chuckled, and I let in a shaky breath. I felt intoxicated; high and Edward was my drug. We looked into each others eyes, as I looked down and smiled.

"So you really love me?" I whispered in awe. He didn't even have to answer me as he pressed his cool lips against mine once more.

"This party is epic!" Mike slurred, standing on the couch of Jacob's couch. I was down in La Push in honor of Jacob's 18th birthday. It was originally suppose to be a bonfire, but the tide had decided to come in putting that to an end. The Blacks lived in a nice place, a house maybe three sizes smaller than the Cullens and maybe two sizes larger than where Jolie and I had lived. Who knew Jacob came from money. Most of it I heard came from his father's settlement from the accident that killed his mother and paralyzed his father.

I had been here only for an hour and a half now and this place was packed. Mostly everyone from school was here except for a few freshmen. I had asked the others if they wanted to accompany me but they declined. Although I did see they all had pained expressions on their faces when I left. I told them I was only going for a couple of hours anyway. I really didn't want to stay long anyway. I was sitting on the couch sipping from a red cup bored out of my mind. Angela had to cancel at the last minute, when she had to baby-sit her twin 4 year old brothers who suddenly became sick with chicken pox. She apologized profusely, but I just shook my head. I told her I would see her Monday, and she gave me directions.

All I wanted to do was see Jacob to let him know I had been here and leave. It was hot, the air thick with sweat. Bodies were all over each other as music blasted from the speakers. It was strange to me that I hadn't even seen the birthday boy make an appearance at his own birthday party. Where they got kegs of alcohol was beyond me.

That didn't last long before Jacob stumbled down the stairs with a giggling Lauren behind him. I didn't even want to know

"Helloooo Bellurrr…"he slurred. He was wasted and Lauren didn't look too good either. She was swaying side to side, and nearly fell forward if it weren't for Jacob holding her up.

"I just wanted to tell you Happy Birthday." I said shuffling my feet.

"Thanks mannnnnn." he grinned. "Want one? There really gooooood!" he sang holding out a beer, I shook my head.

"I think I'm just going to go." I answered, but I really had to use the bathroom."Hey Jake. Where's the bathroom?" I questioned, and he pointed down the hall. With a quick wave I headed towards the hallway. The faster I got out of here the better.

I do wish Jacob would have mentioned which hallway. The direction he pointed to had like three. People were spilling out everywhere, and I was opening every door I could find and some way I made it into someone's bedroom and headed immediately for the bathroom. After relieving myself, I washed my hands, and looked around to see whose room I had barged into. From the ramp I saw, I realized this room belonged to Billy. His bedroom was simple and had a flat screen in the middle of the room. He had a few pictures scattered across his shelves and I passed over each of them. Some of a young Billy along a beautiful native American woman with long black hair, which I figured was his wife. Another beside it was of a grinning Billy holding a disgruntled baby Jacob in the hospital. That one made me smile. The next stopped me in my tracks. It was the same one as I had at home, when my father leaning against a truck talking to a wheel chair bound Billy. I looked at it closely to see that it was folded back. Grabbing it with a shaking hand I unfolded it, to reveal the rest of the picture. On the opposite side of the truck revealed a beautiful pregnant blonde woman that I recognized as my mother. She was beautiful and appeared to be only a few months shy of giving birth. I looked closer at the other tow figures beside her and stumbled back onto the floor.

I took in mouthfuls of air. Clutching the photo to my chest. My mind tried to protest. I flipped the picture over the date on the back reading June 1992. That would mean…. No… It didn't make sense.

Beside my grinning pregnant mother, was Emmett and Jasper.

* * *

Hmmmm...Review :P


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is. I'm sorry its so short. i would have updated Wedesday but life got in the way, and someday my laptop seems to hate me. This is really a filler. Many people wanted to know why Emmett was so protective,. I hope this chapter sort of explains him a bit. But don't worry Jasper Fans there are upcoming Bella and Jasper moments. I feel like I have been neglecting him lately. i would say I'll update tommorow or Tuesday, but that'll be a lie. Next chapter is going to be a doozy and ectremely long and I know I won't be able to finish and edit it in two days. Not to mention i go back to school Wedesday (officially a junior!) So i hope any readers going back to school have a safe and fun filled time! I hope to update by friday or sunday at the latest. I'm going to stop rambling now and let you get to it.**

**xoxo Sylvia Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV **(A little earlier than meadow scene and before Bella leaves for the party)

"So…where are you going this afternoon?" Alice smiled coyly at me. It was just the two of us; the others were out still hunting. Since the sun came out, we of course had to avoid any direct rays of sunlight to avoid our secret being revealed. This was the perfect chance for us to hunt, without Bella knowing instead of when she was asleep. Luckily, she had fell for the funeral gimmick and did not ask any further questions.

"I'm going to pick up Bella. You know that." I smiled, knowing what she was trying to hint at. I grinned wider when her smirk fell. She glared at me, her thoughts full of ways to disembody me or torture me with excessive hours of shopping. I just laughed aloud.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." she huffed.

"Well you're the psychic. Shouldn't you tell me?" I laughed, and was rewarded by a punch to the chest. To a human, they would have been killed instantly but in my case, it was just a slight sting to chest.

"Just answer the question douche-ward." she grimaced, her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping furiously against the floor.

"How original of you. But to answer you, although you already know. I've decided to take Bella to the meadow." I rolled my eyes, when she squealed loudly. Even as a vampire, I felt like she was going to burst my eardrum with her squealing.

"Well it's about time! You were starting to get on my nerves with the constant decision making. I believe you were trying to give me a headache." she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Alice." I shook my head. She stared at me with hopeful eyes and I admit it was beginning to get a little creepy.

"What? Stop with all the staring. You're seriously creeping me out." I said.

"Edward…." She said in a threatening tone…

"Fine, fine, I'm going to tell her I love her." I shook my head, looking at the individual strands that made up the oriental rug on the floor. To tell the truth I was worried. It was hard not knowing what was on her mind. Questions plagued me constantly wondering whether she would laugh in my face or run away screaming.

"And you're worried?" Alice asked, and I just nodded my head. She just smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, and she gave me a glimpse of Bella and me in the meadow, our lips inches apart. Before I could see what was happening she stopped the vision.

"Alice." I whined. God, she could be so annoying sometimes. I swear if she weren't my sister.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait until it happens. Now go. She'll be waiting." She smiled.

"And what will you be doing, my dear darling sister?" I asked, as she skipped around the room.

"Oh I'll be around. I have some planning to do." She smirked, and I tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking me. I sighed.

"Do I want to know?" and she shook her head.

"All in good time, all in good time." she grinned before skipping up the stairs.

"Hell no!" Emmett roared.

"There's no way I'm letting her go around those dogs." He spat. I agreed with him. I definitely didn't want my Bella spending time with those mangy rats. She was currently taking a nap upstairs and I prayed we didn't wake her with our arguing.

"And what are you going to tell her huh? Oh you can't go down there because Jacob and his friends are wolves and don't like us because we're there mortal enemies: vampires!" Alice huffed. Emmett and I were still pacing, but Jasper looked surprisingly calm.

"How are you so calm about this? She's hanging out with wolves and there are two vampires on the loose." I asked. Yesterday when the others had returned home, they told me that they had gotten a hold of the vampires scent but it disappeared. They believed it was a false lead.

"I'm not, but getting angry isn't going to help. Alice is right. She can't know about us right now, it'll be too disastrous and you know it. As much as I hate to say it Bella will probably be safer with them tonight." he responded.

"Jasper's right. We can use this as an opportunity to patrol the area for any more leads." Carlisle said.

"Alice, are you sure she will be safe" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose; a habit I had picked up from my father.

"As of now yes. You know I can't see much with the wolves involved, but I don't believe they would ever hurt her." she sighed, her eyes slightly glazed over. Her vision was the same. Bella driving down to La Push before she disappeared.

"Believe Alice. **Believe**. I hate that word, I want **know**. You're a damn psychic. You should know." I growled.

"Well what do you want from me? I'm trying" she said, her voice cracking. Although we couldn't shed tears, that didn't stop her eyes from swelling up with venom. Jasper glared at me as he tried to console her. I hated making her 'cry'.

"I'm sorry Alice." I said, kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm just worried." I said but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Its okay, but you're not alone in this. We all love and worry about her too." She smiled.

"Love you Ally-kins." I smiled. If I remembered anything, it was the nickname I used to call her when we were little.

"Love you too Eddie." she laughed, and I grimaced at the horrendous use of my childhood nickname.

"Aw, well isn't that sweet. But here that?" Rosalie pointed upward as we heard the quickening heartbeat. "Is Bella waking up." she glared. What was up with her? She was getting seriously pissy lately. If vampires could have periods, she was definitely pmsing.

"Rose is right. We just have to act normal." Jasper nodded his head.

"Since when have we ever been normal?" Emmett snickered and we all nodded our heads, as we heard Bella's footprints upstairs.

He had a point. We were anything but normal.

**BPOV**

It couldn't be. I closed my eyes and prayed that this was all just some horrible nightmare.

There was no way that this could be them? I looked closer at the pictures. First at Jasper. Same posture, blonde hair, small smile upon his face. Then Emmett. Huge large frame, dimples in both cheeks and blue eyes? Blue eyes. Looking closer I noticed that the two of them had baby blue eyes similar to my mother, than then the topaz I had grown accustomed to. Grabbing the picture, I ran out of Billy's room, bypassing a giggling Jessica wrapped around Mike. I should have stayed and made sure she was okay, but I was in a rush to get away. Nearly tripping over a passed out Lauren, I ran out towards my truck. Luckily, I had parked at the back so I didn't have to worry about being blocked in.

I hadn't even realized, I had been crying until I felt the drops hitting my pant leg. Was I missing something? Had I entered the Twilight zone? There was no way that they were the same people in the picture. They looked to be about in their mid-teens early twenties. If that picture were accurate, they would be about thirty years old! Were they dead, ghosts maybe? Maybe I was in an alternate universe where everyone had an evil twin of sorts. Get real Bella. You're losing it. Maybe its photo shopped? Did they even have Photoshop in 1993? I wasn't aware that I had been hyperventilating or that black spots were beginning to form in my line of eyesight. The last thing I remember before my head hit the steering wheel was a blur running across the front of my car and then everything went black.

**EmPOV**

"Stop!" Alice screamed. We all paused. We had just patrolled the outskirts of Forks the scent all leading us to the same spot. Rose almost ran into me but stopped just in time.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"No!" Edward growled, nearly dropping to his knees.

"I'm so sorry." Alice said pain evident in her town.

"Will someone, please clue us in?" I begged, fearing the worst.

"Bella's been in an accident." she whispered.

"What!" I growled. "I swear if those dogs did something to her, treaty or no treaty I'm kicking someone's ass.

"No it wasn't them. She's been in a car accident. Just a couple of miles from La Push." Alice said her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Well why are we standing here, we have to go." I snarled.

"Relax Emmett." Jasper pushed.

"We have to go to the hospital. She's already there." Alice said.

"What? How is she already there when she just had the accident?" I questioned.

"It's been a while. Maybe thirty-thirty five minutes." she said looking at her feet.

"What the hell Alice? You should have seen this." I hollered.

"What is this pick on Alice day? It snuck up on me okay. I don't know why okay! Up until now, it's been blank. I figured she was still in La Push. Besides my visions are based on the decisions a person makes. No one decides to have a car accident." she glared.

"Then what's the point of being psychic then?" I growled. I looked around to see Edward pacing back and forth, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose, Rose beside Alice, rubbing her hand in small cycles and Esme near Carlisle as he spoke on his cell phone.

"You need to relax Emmett." Jasper growled. Jasper usually kept his cool, but when it came to Alice, it was a completely different story.

"You relax! My sister is in the hospital!" I screeched, and he stood in front of me."If I do remember clearly, she is my sister as well." He said monotone, his eyes shifting between black and gold.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I said quickly, His expression shifted.

"I know, but arguing isn't solving anything. Let's go. Edward looks like he's about to have an aneurysm." Jasper sighed, looking over at Edward who was still pacing back and forth.

"About time." Edward growled and took off. We all followed behind him. Edward being the fastest out of all of us, jumped in his Volvo and took off, nearly running over Jasper and Alice in the process who quickly hopped in before he took off. Rose, Carlisle, Esme and I hopped into my jeep, and I started the ignition not even bothering for them to have the chance to close the door before I sped off.

We were probably breaking numerous speeding laws, but it wasn't as if we were going to be caught. A drive that usually took about 25-30 minutes we made in ten. We all sped into the hospital parking lot, Edward being the first to jump out, nearly breaking the keys in the ignition as he pulled his keys out.

"Stop Edward. You can't go barging in there like a madman." Carlisle said restraining him as we entered the lobby. It was about 11:30 and although it was nearing midnight, the emergency room was filled with about fifteen people, including a little girl who looked to be about four or five years old. We all sat down as Carlisle and Esme tried to get information on Bella. Edward sat in the farthest corner, a pained look upon his face, and Jasper and Alice sat a few seats down from him, Alice perched in his lap, as he rubbed her leg soothingly. My Rosie was next me, her head on my shoulder, and I smiled down at the love of my existence. I didn't know what I would do without her. I was broken from my story when I heard a small voice from beside me.

"Hey Mister?" it was the little girl. She was so cute. She had jet black hair, and piercing hazel eyes. She smiled at me with a toothy grin.

"Yes?" I smiled down at her, and she giggled.

"Would you mind reading this to me?" She gestured to an old battered copy of The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin.

"Sure, I'm Emmett. Where's your mommy?" I asked her, and looked around to see my family all had small smiles upon their faces even Edward managed to give a grin."I'm Lexie. My mommy's with the doctor people. She's got a bad boo boo." She answered, and gestured to her arm, where she had a small band-aid on her arm.

"What happened to you?" I asked the little girl. I didn't want to pry, I was just curious.

"She was making spishgettis for me. The phone had ringed and I wanted to help her like big girls do. So while the water was boiling on the stove, I tried to add the spishgetti, but my mommy came in and stopped me just as I was spout to put it in. I accidentally hitted it and knocked it over. She pushed me out the way, and the water fell on her arms. Its was so scary." she said, a few tears welled in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked gesturing to her arm.

"Yep. I haves a small boo boo. See the doctor people even gave me a Dora band-aid and a lolly." She grinned, flashing me a huge red lollypop.

"I see." she just smiled at me, as she scooted over beside me. Rose had gotten up and purchased a small sandwich and a bottle of juice for Lexie while I read to her and she ate.

I was still worried, since Carlisle and Esme hadn't returned yet, but I tried to ease my worries. It had only been an hour but it felt like days. I had just finished reading, and noticed that she had fell asleep against my side.

"I had just laid her down against a pillow from a nurse when a breathless man ran through the emergency doors. He was dressed in a business suit and had jet black hair similar to the little girl.

"Oh thank god." He breathed, when he saw her asleep at my side.

"Thank you for watching her. I tried to get here as quick as possible." the man said breathlessly reaching out his hand.

"No problem. Emmett Cullen." I smiled.

"Daniel Reynolds." he smiled, and sat down beside us. We sat there for a few more minutes when a nurse wheeled out a woman who had casts going up both arms. She must have been his wife and Lexie's mother because he bolted up out of his seat and ran to her. She had blonde hair and the little girl's hazel eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." he breathed kissing her forehead. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded her head. He picked up the sleeping little girl and laid her against his shoulder.

"Daddy?" she grumbled.

"Yes princess. Go back to sleep." he whispered and she nodded her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks again." he smiled and I could see the relief in his eyes. I nodded my head, and watched as they left. I felt Rose shift beside me. I looked down at her and her eyes said it all. They were slightly glazed over and I could see the want in them.

"I know." I whispered.

"I just want it so bad." she whispered, her voice slightly breaking.

"You have it. You're like a second mother to her." I said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah right, like she remembers." she huffed.

"Remember when we were in the same predicament as Lexie?" She nodded her head, and I heard Edward growl quietly. He looked at me with a glare. He knew what I was referring to, they all did.

_Flashback… (Fall of 1994) Bella is two_

"_Are you sure you can handle this?" My mom asked me for the ninth time. We all had agreed that we would watch Bella for the night, while she and dad went and visited Grandma Swan in Seattle._

"_Yes. We can handle it." I said. Since Rose and I was the oldest of the group at seventeen, we would be in charge of Jasper, Edward and Alice who were all fifteen, while they helped up watch Bella who was perched on Jasper's lap sucking her thumb. I was glad to be in charge for once. I felt it was my duty as the eldest of the three of us to make sure Jasper and Bella were safe._

"_Okay." She said wearily, grabbing dad's hand tightly. "Well you have our number, Gram's number and the number of the restaurant. Call us if you need us. I trust you to watch her okay. I don't know how long we'll be, but if we are long, give her the plate with chicken fingers I made, and bathe and dress her for bed." She smiled, kissing my forehead._

"_No problem." I grinned._

"_Bye baby girl." She smiled at Bella, before kissing her and Jasper's foreheads._

"_Bye kids." she waved, and followed dad outside. I waited until they were down the street before breathing a sigh of relief._

"_God," I breathed, flopping down beside Rose. "I really wish they would trust us." I shook my head._

"_Yeah we're practically adults." Jasper grinned, tickling Bella on her stomach._

"_Yeah. I mean how hard could it be?" Alice laughed._

_Boy, were we wrong. How a two year could destroy an house was beyond me. She was happy one moment, sad the next. One minute she wanted to play and the other lay down. We were all on the couch exhausted. Even Alice, who was a big ball of energy, was stretch out on the floor her hair in complete disarray. We weren't any better either. Mom and Dad had only been gone for about 2 hours but it felt like longer. Bella was on the floor behind us, playing with her stuffed bear._

"_Thank god she's occupied." Jasper breathed, and we all nodded our heads._

"_Wookie, wookie, wookie!" she suddenly screamed. That was her word for cookie. When she was about to scream or cry (something I really couldn't handle) I would give her a cookie to make her be quiet. I hadn't thought it out through enough, because it made her hyper and kept her begging for more._

"_No bella." I told her._

"_Yes!" she smiled, giving me a toothy grin._

"_No." I said more sternly, and she went back to playing with her bear, a pout upon her face. I closed my eyes, and we all settled back on the couch relishing our small moment of silence. That moment of silence went on for a little too long. That made me a little nervous. I looked around to see everyone had their eyes closed, appearing to be on the brink of sleep. I looked over the back of the couch to see if bella was on her mat, but she wasn't there._

"_Guys," I gasped, but they didn't stir. "Guys!" I said louder, startling all of them._

"_What?" Edward groggily whispered, Alice groaning beside him._

"_Bella's gone." I said, and they all shot out of their seats._

"_It's too silent. Split up, we have to find her." I screeched and we all split up. We all searched frantically but we still couldn't find her. By the time we all made it back to the living room, we were in full panic mode. My panic slightly weakened but elevated when I heard a scream from the kitchen. We all ran in to see Bella on the floor screaming bloody murder as she held her finger. I looked over to see a chair placed beside the stove were I had strategically placed them so she wouldn't get to them. I was wrong. She must have had accidentally pressed herself against one of the knobs, and turned one of the burners on. I quickly ran over and picked her up._

"_Shh… Bella, it's okay." I tried to soothe but she kept screaming. I looked at the others to see what I should do next, but they all shrugged. Edward then ran over to the freezer to grab some ice. I handed over a still screaming Bella to Rose who rocked her back and forth, while I grabbed a towel. Once we placed the ice on her finger she stopped crying, only to start once more when the ice melted. I didn't know what to do. I was the eldest I should know what to do next. I was panicking. I was suppose to watch over my baby sister and brother and his friends and I failed._

_We were all panicking, and I saw tears welling in everyone's eyes. Jasper just handed me the phone._

"_Do it." he sighed and I pick up the phone and dialed. Long story short, they quickly rushed home where we then took Bella to the emergency room, to be treated for a quarter sized blister on her thumb. Jasper and I had also earned ourselves 2 months of being grounded, although he really didn't do anything. It was the same for the others as they had to avoid coming to our house for the same duration of time. I had then vowed to myself that I was going to do anything to protect my family, especially my brother and sister._

"Emmett?" Rose called.

"Um what?' I wondered, noticing the others standing up.

"Edward says Carlisle and Esme want us to speak with them outside." she gestured, to the three of them.

"Oh okay." I got up and followed the others out. Carlisle and esme were out by our parked cars with a panicked look upon her face.

"What is it, and why are you blocking me." Edward growled. He just reached out his hand. In his palm held a picture. Edward reached for it and opened it. A pained expression took over his features, and I didn't have to look at it to know. I closed my eyes.

"She knows?" I whispered.

"Part of it, I presume. But yes she knows." Carlisle answered.

* * *

Recs:

WHS:High School for Drama~XoxoI-Love-The-CullensoxoX

To be Loved~ xNimC

Getting over it~Britt9400

Also if you are reading any intresting Bella/Edward stories let me know. I'm always intrested in finding a new read or even if you want me to read your story, I will gladly do so. :)

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm just going say whoo, and let you get to it. This isn't even the whole thing. It was getting too long and at 26 pages,I think I needed to cut it off somewhere.**

**Also although Bella is unconcious, we'll still get to see inside her head. Povs change a bit as the deliver bits and pieces. You also get to find out what happened the day of the accident.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV **_Dream Sequence…_

"_Come on Bells. Pass the potatoes." I turned my head to see Emmett gesturing for the bowl that was coincidently placed in my hands. He looks different, older A few wrinkles crinkle at the corner of his eyes. Blue. They were a beautiful shade of baby blue. What was he doing here? _

"_Are you okay there Bella?" A voice asks and I turn my head, to see my parents? My dad in particular looking at me astonished. He looks different. Much older. A few strands of grey threatening to show at the temples of his head. My mother is beside him. She too, looks different. Her once mid waist blonde hair is now cropped into a bob at her shoulders. The blue eyes that so closely happened to resemble Emmett bored into mine. Why are they here? There dead, right? I hear a few more hushed tones. I look around to see that it was not just the four of us._

_Confusedly, I looked around the table to see Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Alice alongside them, along with three other unfamiliar faces. Their faces held conflicting emotions, and I studied them closely as to why their eyes were not the golden molts, I had grown accustomed to. Jasper and Rosalie's eyes are a brilliant blue that mirror Emmett and my mother's, Alice's a gentle grey and Edward; his eyes the shade of green grass. Beside him a beautiful blonde-haired woman with the eyes of violets, holds his hand soothingly, a little blonde haired girl with green eyes perched on his lap. My heart starts to thunder in my chest. Rosalie held a little brown haired boy, who smiled a dimpled toothy grin at me. Who was he and why was he here? I must have been staring too long, because Rosalie quirks an eyebrow at me. In fact, they are all looking at me as if I were crazy._

"_Are you okay Bella? Why are you staring at Hayden like that?" she asks."Who's Hayden?" I asked, my nose wrinkling in confusion._

"_Funny Bella. How can you not recognize your own nephew?" she mocks, but I shake my head._

"_Nephew? What nephew?" I ask, and she laughs but stops suddenly when she sees the seriousness on my face._

"_Emmett and mine's son. Your nephew." she says slowly."How is that possible? I'm not related to either of you." I question._

"_Knock it off Bella; you're starting to scare me." Jasper says."Knock what off? I am serious. I can't have a nephew if I not related to either of them." I say, and I take a sip of his water to clear the lump that is building in my throat._

"_Dad. I think something's wrong with her." he said to my father."Dad? Why are you calling him dad, he's not your father." I ask, and everyone turns to look at me._

"_How could you say such a thing? Apologize to your brother." my mom glares at me._

"_Brother? My brothers are dead." I answer, and I hear gasps around the table._

"_Stop with this nonsense, and I mean it." My father stands up._

"_No, In fact you're dead. You and mom, died when I was five in a car accident. You died with my brothers. You can't be here." I said, looking around the table._

"_Emmett and Jasper have been your brothers for as long as you have been on this planet for seventeen years." my mother says frightened. Hell, I think I'm beginning to scare myself. My family was dead. I didn't know what kind of sick joke, this was but it wasn't amusing anymore._

"_Bella, whatever you are doing, it isn't funny anymore." Alice harshly says._

"_I'm not doing anything. Who are you anyway" I quickly ask, at the woman beside Edward._

"_You know my wife Karen, and our daughter Lizzy. In fact my mother was named for her." Edward answers. What! Wife? I thought he loved me and he has a kid._

"_Wife? Daughter? But Esme is your mother." I shake my head. I don't believe it._

"_Esme? Who is Esme? Elizabeth Masen is my mother." he responds._

"_No, Esme and Carlisle Cullen are your parents." I glare. "And I though you said you loved me. How could you get married?" I asked, and he looked at me as if I had grown three heads._

"_What. I don't love you like that. Karen and I have been married for over 5 years. I would never cheat on her." He says in disbelief. Tears are beginning to well in my eyes._

"_In the meadow. You said, you...you loved me." I whispered, a few tears falling from my eyes._

"_You're starting to scare me. You're delusional." he says._

"_Delusional?" I holler, pounding my hands on the table. I knock over the glass vase, causing it to shatter to the ground._

"_Calm down Bella." Jasper says standing up._

"_You calm down. I'm delusional. You're the delusional one. You people are sick. Impersonating my dead family. My brothers and parents are dead. They are dead! I don't even know why I am here. I live with the Cullens." I scream. I must be dreaming. This had to be a nightmare right. I don't realize I'm clutching a wine glass, so hard that it nearly shatters in my grasp._

"_Put the glass down Bella. It's okay. What you're saying is fictional. It was all a bad dream. Come back with us to reality." Jasper says slowly walking towards me, his hands raised._

"_No it's not. My reality is with them. You are not real!" I scream, and I throw the glass at his head. It shatters into a million of pieces as it breaks against his head. What really surprises me is the fact that part of Jasper's face is missing. I nearly fall back into my chair."Ouch Bella. That really hurts. That wasn't nice/" he says, in an unfamiliar voice. It's deeper, huskier, almost taunting. He takes a step forward._

"_Stay away from me." I scream, taking a few steps back._

"_But we're your family." he grins, and I look at the others. They all look different. Dirty, Grimy. Their clothes are tattered, dried blood plastered to their faces. I cover my mouth with my hand._

"_You want us dead Bella. Well here you go. Happy now?" Edward says, standing up. His eyes are completely blood red, not one speck of white in his eyes. A huge gash was at the temple of his head. He looked pale, an eerie grin plastered across his face. He reached out a hand at me, and I almost felt myself tempted to grab it but quickly stopped. He wasn't my Edward, it was someone else. I take another step backwards towards the door as they all get up and take a step towards me._

"_No! Stay away. You all stay away from me." I screamed, and I wrenched open the door. It was nearly pitch black outside, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from them._

_As I ran out the door. I heard Edward scream._

"_You can't deny what's in front of you. You've seen it. I've seen it. You can't run away from it forever." His voice echoed behind me, as I continued to run._

**JPOV**

"So what's the prognosis?" I asked Carlisle, after I looked down at the photo Edward had just given me.

"That's the thing. Surprisingly she suffered no substantial injuries. She's just asleep." Carlisle answered.

"She's asleep, that's it?" I asked confusedly. "How is that even possible? Alice told me the car was totaled." I wondered. It was bad enough I had to deal with building emotions of my siblings, but trying to maintain my own sanity was even harder.

I had always been the quiet one, even when Bella was born. Emmett was the loud, rambunctious, I was the shy timid one, and then there was Bella. I like to thinks she inherited traits from the both of us. At first glance, she was very shy and quiet like me, but once she warms up to you, she became the life of the party.

Emmett would bond with her over the more playful things, while she would come to me to read or just sit. One of my fondest memories of Bella since my change was of Bella and I when she was three.

_Flashback….. Mid-year 1995..._

"_Jazzy?" A timid voice asked. I looked up from my reading to see Bella standing beside my chair a book clutched tightly to her chest._

"_Yes Bella?" I asked, dog-earing my page before closing it._

"_Can you read to me?" she asked, and I smiled down at her. She was still learning how to read, and knew a few words, but she still liked to hear others read to her._

"_Sure. I would love to. I figured Emmett was off with Rose somewhere, since it was silent and his room was right next door to Bella's. Just because she was, only three years old didn't mean she wasn't smart enough to know that when you saw Rose and Emmett enter a room, it was better to leave the vicinity._

_I pulled her up onto my lap, and saw that she had chosen Corduroy. It was one of her favorite books, and I often read it to her. Anyone else would be annoyed, constantly reading the same thing repeatedly, but I would suffer through anything just to see my baby sister smile._

"_I would love to." I smiled, and pulled her onto my lap. I read it to her, and looked down to see that she had fallen asleep against my chest. I had just laid her down on the couch when Emmett and Rosalie decided to make an appearance, the two of them with sheepish grins upon their faces._

"_Have fun?" I smirked, looking at the dishelmed state of the two of them._

"_Shut up." Emmett huffed, as he walked her to the door._

…_.._

If I wanted to remember anything before the change, it was that moment, well, including Alice. I have to admit, when I first woke up from my change my mind was constantly on blood. Human blood. Even to say that 12 years later that I still struggle, would be an understatement. I won't lie. Animal blood wasn't that bad, but it wasn't my cup of tea either. Human blood, would always taste better, I would always want it. It wasn't me. My record wasn't clean, but I didn't want to take away innocent lives, no matter what crimes they may have committed.

I often fought that battle with myself. Even more so than Edward. To never let the monster within me take control, and put my urges aside.

We had been changed for about a year and half when the memories started hitting me. The most of agonizing burning pain, the second of Alice. Nevertheless, the others included a little brown haired girl and me. I had memories of her and me reading together, and eating lunch. I had asked Emmett if he had any recollection of her, but he claimed that he was just confused as I was. Apparently, he had been having the same brief flashes of the same little girl. When we asked the others, they had all nodded their heads. All I could feel was bewilderment, through all of us, being that we all feigned it as ignorance. When the flashes became more rapidly, we all had no choice and decided to go see Carlisle, and ask him about our concerns.….

"_Carlisle_? _We have some questions we would like to ask you." I started._

"_Well, I …well we've been having some strange things happening to us." I started, not sure, how I was going to say it._

"_What kind of strange things?" He said, sitting beside Esme._

"_Remember you told us, that after we change we lose our memories, but the strongest ones we keep?" he nodded his head, so I continued._

"_Lately we all have been having memories of a little brown haired girl." I said, and I watch the surprise ease onto both of their faces._

"_It's strange really. A large part of me, feels like I know her, that I can't forget her, but I don't know anything about her at all. Does that make sense?" I wondered and he nodded his head._

"_We were wondering when you were going to ask about her." Esme smiled sadly._

"_She? What about her? You mean she's real?" Edward wondered._

"_Yes. Her name is Bella." she said._

"_That's such a beautiful name. Literally." Alice smiled._

"_Is it. As you know that Emmett and Jasper are siblings." I nodded my head and looked over at Em. "As are Edward and Alice, and Rosalie as their cousin." she continued._

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Emmett questioned."Let her finish." Edward huffed. I read his emotions. He felt confused, and I what I believe as awe for the little girl._

"_She's Emmett and Jasper's six year old sister." Carlisle stated._

"_We have a sister?" Emmett gasped in disbelief. I bet my face mirrored his._

"_A sister?" I whispered. I felt Alice grab my hand, her eyes slightly glazed over, as is she were going to cry._

"_Remember I told you about the accident, that you were all in." Carlisle asked._

"_Yes the one that killed our parents. It was the reason you changed us." Emmett said._

"_Well your sister was in that accident." He said his mouth in a hard line._

"_Is...Is she dead?" I questioned wondering, why all of a sudden I felt a pang in my chest. Just because my heart didn't beat didn't mean I couldn't feel the pain that was starting to spread through my chest._

"_No she isn't. She was the only one who survived the accident without any major injuries. Last time I checked, she was in perfect care." He said, and I could feel the relief in the room._

"_So where is she?" Emmett wondered a little agitated. "Why isn't she here with us?"_

"_It wouldn't be safe." Esme added._

"_Forget safe! The only remainder of our life is out there." Emmett huffed. Rose grabbed his hand._

"_She's right. We still struggle to this day with our bloodlust. It's not safe for her and you know it." she said._

"_You're right. I'm sorry Esme. It's not everyday that you hear that you have a sister, right Jas?" I nodded my head._

"_I know dear, there's no need to apologize. Most of your memories have faded, but the stronger ones, keep close to your heart. They might hit you like a ton of bricks, but they're totally worth it. In fact I have something for you all." She said getting up. Esme soon returned with a large box, and settled it before us. Its contents included numerous photos, each of all of us and our families. We all grabbed some, relishing in the beauty of our forgotten memory of that day. One photo caught my eye in particular. It was of Emmett, Bella and I. The two of us on either side of us. She looked to be about three years old._

"_Hey Em, come take a look at this." I gestured, as he came to stand beside me. It was definitely of us. It was hard not to see that she was a perfect combination of the two of us. She had Emmett's hair coloring and dimples, but my nose and freckles. It was still strange to think that we had a sister._

"_It's odd isn't it?" I said, and Emmett just shook his head._

"_It's just so much to comprehend." he shrugged. We turned back to others to see them all in awe of the photos they held, each a small fragment of our life beforehand. There even was a group shot of the six of us, Bella perched on Edward's shoulders. I didn't have to feel people's emotions to know how we all felt. It was all over our faces._

"_Hey Carlisle?" I asked my voice slightly cracking._

"_Yes son?" he answered._

"_Do you think we'll ever see her again?" I asked, and he looked deep in thought for a few minutes._

"_Honestly, I don't know." he said, and my face fell a bit._

"_Do you think she'll remember us?" I wondered._

"_I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that either. But son, if you keep her in your heart, whether she remembers you are not, you'll find your way to each other. Because contrary to belief, she's out there somewhere thinking about you, whether consciously or not, and that makes one hell of a difference." he grinned, and I felt a smile spread across my face._

…_._

It took about eleven years for us to find her, and I knew we were ready. Since that day, the memories would just hit us at random moments. I would find myself staggering and gasping for unnecessary breaths of air, knowing that I was missing essential moments of my sister's life. I may had not been loud or as boisterous as my brother when it came to find her, a part of me knew it would work out for the best, as Alice would tell me. Now that we were back in her life, I often wondered if we made the right choice by coming to Forks. When Alice had gotten that vision of her coming, to Washington. I was beyond ecstatic. Now I didn't know what to feel.

"Can we see her?" Edward asked, and Carlisle nodded his head.

"Yeah, she's probably settled into a room by now." He said, and we all followed behind him. After getting Bella's room number, we all stood outside her door hesitant to enter. But we had to face reality. Whether we liked it or not, she now knew and we had to deal with it.

**BPOV**

_I continued to run, and suddenly I found myself in the meadow. How did I end up in the woods that quickly? I continued walking, just glad to be away from them. How dare they try and act like my dead family. I kept walking, when I heard a haggard voice._

"_Isabella?" I turned my head, at the use of my formal name into the eyes of Grandma Swan. Although the last time I seen her before her death she looked the same. She had only kept me for about a year, but it was one of the best years of my life. She loved me more than her own life itself. I watched, as she walked in my direction. She looked a little younger, but her features remained the same. Warm brown eyes, a button nose, her long gray locks in her signature French twist, with a few tendrils falling down the sides of her face. She was dressed in a long white lace gown, and small smile spread across her face. She never looked more beautiful._

"_Gram?" I whispered, tears beginning to swell in my eyes._

"_My sweet girl." she smiled, before opening her arms. I eagerly ran into them, careful of her small frame._

"_It's okay darlin, you can hold on a little tighter. I'm stronger than I've ever been. The big guy keeps care of me." she grinned, and I grabbed her closer, sobs racking through my body._

"_I miss you so much. I feel so lost. I don't know what to believe anymore." I cried, as she rubbed my back soothingly._

"_I miss you too, but don't you realize I've always been there." she cooed._

"_Really?" she nodded her head."Now listen Bella. I want to ask you a question." she said, and I nodded into her chest._

"_Do you believe that anything can exist in this world, and that everything happens for a reason?" she asked me, and I looked at her in confusion._

"_What does that mean?" I wondered._

"_Bella my dear. Do you believe that other things can inhabit this world?" she rephrased._

"_You mean non-human?" I asked._

"_Sort of, but keep that in mind. What am I?" she gestured to her self._

"_My grandma?""Besides that." she smiled._

"_Well you're dead, and if I'm taking the faith route here I would say that you're an angel." I answered and she smiled._

"_Bingo. Now think, if angels could exist, that there might be other mythical beings." she said vaguely._

"_Wait…What does that have to do with anything. I'm so confused and you're not making any sense here." I grumbled, and she laughed."_

"_I swear you get your stubbornness from your grandfather. But answer me this…" she paused._

"_Why is it so hard to believe that Jasper and Emmett might just be your brothers?" she asked._

"_Not you too Gram. What kind of sick joke is this? Can we stop playing "The let's torture Bella until there's nothing left" game? I don't know if I can take anymore of this." I breathed, as sobs racked my body once more._

"_Bella, calm down. Life's a game. The choices you make either help you win or lose if you let it." she smiled, rubbing a few strands away from my face._

"_I feel like I'm losing my mind." I said, rubbing my eyes._

"_Aren't we all? Now listen babe, just follow your heart. Nothing is as it seems. Remember there's always a silver lining to every cloud." she smiled, standing up taking a few steps back._

"_Even the rainy ones." she grinned, as she began to disappear._

"_I love you Gram." I smiled, looking at her._

"_Love you too my sweet girl." she smiled before fading into the sunshine._

…_.._

**EMPOV**

Waiting is such a tedious task. We had only been sitting here for the past thirty minutes and I was beginning to lose my mind.

"Will you relax?" Jasper sighed. "You're making me nervous." he said, looking at the sleeping form of Bella. It was way past visiting hours, but luckily, Carlisle was able to help us bypass that rule. She looked so peaceful. Even in sleep, it amazed me that Carlisle's theory may have been right. Her truck was totaled, yet she had came out virtually unscathed. From the faint light in the room, you could see the light glow from her skin. She was stronger than we thought, and I meant that literally and figuratively. Basically, all we had to do was wait for her to wake up. You would think that she would have awakened by now from my loud voice, Alice's constant blabbering, and Edward's paces across the floor, but no. She was out like a light.

It amazed me to see how far we had all come. We all still struggled with our own issues, but we had made our progress. The most coming from Edward. He had changed for the better. I watched for years as he roamed his existence in solitude, often bypassing any of our affections. I knew he loved Bella. A part of me wanted to pummel him for pursing my sister, but the other half said that he deserved this. For someone to love him and him to love someone. Between the five of us, Jasper and Edward had the most memories of Bella. I should be angry, that my own best friend has more memories of my baby sister than I did, but I wasn't. I just couldn't blame him. When he would retell us the memory or her he had, I could see the light in his eyes. He was constantly in awe of the little girl who had taken a hold of our lives. Edward wasn't in a dark place anymore, and somehow Bella became his light. I should be happy, but apart of me feared for him when she woke up. She would have questions. We didn't know if she would laugh and smile or run away screaming. Bella and Edward had made so much progress and to see him look so broken as he watched the love of his existence sleep, I felt my heart ache for him. What if she didn't accept us for who we are? What if she denies Edward, since he technically lied to her. I guess we had to wait and find out. But if she did decide that he wasn't worth it, I honestly didn't know if he would ever recover.

**BPOV**

_After I watched my Gram leave. I laid down in the meadow and closed my eyes. Her words leaving a deep impression on me. Could there be more to our existence on earth. That if angels could exist, that maybe other mythical beings did to. I was starting to freak myself out a bit. I opened my eyes, to see that I wasn't in the meadow anymore. I was in a light orchid colored room, lying comfortably on a twin-sized bed. How did I get here? I wondered as I eased myself off the bed. I could hear soft music coming from the other side of the door, and wondered to myself why it sounded so familiar. I eased myself to the door and quietly opened it. I peered out my head to the side to see my father sitting in a chair by the fireplace strumming along on a yellow hardwood guitar. He played with the strings for a few minutes, until he relayed playing again. That's when he began singing, what I automatically knew was our song._

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Lord knows I had many hours of darkness invading my life, where I would often cry myself to sleep. I tried to avoid reality, but it seemed it was trying to catch up with me. I had the biggest clue and it was right in front of me. Whether I wanted to believe it or not. Emmett and Jasper were connected to me in some strange way, in fact the same for Edward, Alice and Rosalie._

_Let it be, let it beLet it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

_And when the brokenhearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_For they may be parted_

_There is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it beLet it be, let it be_

_Yeah, there will be an answer let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

_And when the night is cloudy_

_There is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_

_Well I sure wasn't solving anything, by staying in dreamland. I had questions and wanted answers. There was no way I could accomplish that here._

_I wake up to the sound of music_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom,let it be_

_Yeah, let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

_I hadn't realized, I had been crying and whispering the words alongside my father, as he strummed out the final few notes. He settled his guitar down, and opened his arms up to me. I walked over to him and laid my head against his chest._

"_What do I do?" I whispered, as he rocked me back and forth._

"_As the Fab 4 said, let it be. Even you said that, avoiding what was in front of you wasn't solving anything. You need to admit to yourself, that fiction may indeed be fact." He grinned his mustache, wiggling as he smiled at me._

"_Why can't I just go with you and mom, where everything seems to make sense?" I pouted, Sometimes I thought that things would be so much easier if I were dead._

"_Baby girl, you were never meant to be back with your mother and I. You have a purpose here, and Jasper and Emmett need you, they all need you. Its about time you realize that." he smiled sadly, as he picked up hightail once more._

"_Its time?" I asked, and he nodded his head._

"_Time to face your fears, and ask questions. Just know that everything works out for the best. I love you Bells." he smiled, as he began strumming out the notes to Let it Be once more._

"_Love you too daddy." I grinned, as I waved at him, taking a few steps back._

"_Oh Bella?" he called, and I looked at him._

"_Yeah?" I responded._

"_Good luck and wake up!" he grinned, and suddenly I wasn't looking into the warm chocolate eyes that mirrored mine, but those of molten gold that belonged to my Edward._

**EPOV**

How does it feel to know that everything you worked so hard for could be taken away from you in mere seconds? Horrible that's what. That had seem to be the statement that continued to rule over my 'life' every single day. Even suffering minor to no injuries, it killed me to see Bella lying in this hospital bed. Although she looked peaceful, I knew her mind was processing everything. I looked down at her beautiful face, to see her eyes moving beneath her lids. There was nothing more than I wished to see what went on in that pretty little head of hers.

"She's dreaming." I whispered, stroking a few strands from her face.

"No nightmares, I hope." Esme sadly smiled, and the others nodded their head.

"She's processing things alright, look at her face." Emmett said, pointing down at her face, where she had a small pucker between her eyebrows that only came when she was thinking too hard. I gently smoothed it out with my finger and she relaxed instantly. The joy of waiting. We waited over 11 years just to see her, and now is the moment we get really impatient, well except Alice who was trying her hardest to block me by reciting the U.S Constitution in German.

"Alice, why are you blocking me?" I asked her, and I saw panic flicker in her eyes, where she accidentally let it slip a part of her vision. It was of Bella waking up.

"Really, when?" I asked her, ecstatic that I would be able to see her warm brown eyes.

"Twenty minutes." She mumbled, looking at her fingers.

"And how long have you known?" I asked her, and she shifted in her seat.

"For about an hour and half." she rumbled, and I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Alice." I sighed, and we stared at one another for a few minutes.

"Hello! I hate it when you two have one of your freaky conversations. Freaky twins, there are other people here, you know. You could at least tell us what's going on." Emmett huffed.

"Fine, Bella's waking up in about 18 minutes. Now I would like to have a talk with a certain sister of mine." I answered, as Alice quietly followed behind me. Jasper looked at me cautiously but I just shook my head. She followed me as we both headed to the hospital's garden in the morning it was beautiful, but at night, it was a sight to behold. We sat down on one of the benches and sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"How is she going to react when she wakes up?" I asked her. What I really wanted to ask was whether or not she would be mad at me.

"That I don't know. Remember my visions are based off the decisions people make. She doesn't know what to feel yet, but personally, if I were in her position I would be angry.

"Angry? Why angry?" I asked confused.

"How would you feel knowing that you've been lied to all your life? Denied every opportunity. Bella has been to hell and back, she trusts us and we lied to her and don't forget that hey 'We're vampires' aspect either. Sorry Edward, I don't know what kind of preconceived notion you have that Bella's going to be all happy when she wakes up, you have another thing coming. That's why I didn't tell you guys sooner. A part of her doesn't want to believe that Emmett and Jasper are her brothers yet alone that they're still alive, if they supposedly died over 12 years ago." she replied, and I nodded my head. She was right.

"You're right Al. I wouldn't blame her for being angry with us. I'm just scared you know. I don't know what I would do without her." I replied.

"We're all scared too, but it's a little easier now. Remember when you told us about the accident?" I nodded my head.

"I had never been more terrified for her, but if she made it through that she will make it through this." she smiled, patting my leg as she got up.

"You coming?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"I'll be there in a few. I need a few minutes to think." I replied, as she walked off. She had to bring up that dreaded day. Of all of us, I was the only one who had memory of that day, and it just killed me to retell it once more, but I knew I had to tell Bella what happened that. I had a few minutes left before she awoke and decided to head back to her room.

**BPOV**

Why was I so cold? I shivered, a bit and opened my eyes to see where the source of the cold was coming from. I looked over to see a flash of bronze colored hair and golden eyes staring up at me.

"Bella." he whispered.

"Edward." I croaked, looked past them to see all of them beside me with weary looks upon their faces. That's when it all came back to me. I had questions and I wanted answers.

Carlisle and Esme stepped forward to say something, but I raised my hand to stop them.

"Look," I croaked. "I know you're hiding something from me, so I suggest you tell me now. I saw that picture, and there's no way you could look the same as you did twelve years ago." I breathed.

"Bella," Jasper said.

"No. All I know is that I'm somewhat connected to you all more than I thought I was. I'm battling right now between being pissed off, curious, and somewhat hopeful. And trust you really want to hope it's the last two." I huffed. The all looked at each other, and I sighed.

"Someone say something." I pushed, and Edward stepped forward.

"What do you want me to start?" He asked, standing beside my bed.

"How about the beginning."

**EPOV**

"How about the beginning?" she asked, and I nodded my head.

"Before I start, I want you to keep an open mind with me, okay. Please don't ask any questions, until I'm finished, alright." she nodded her head.

"Just don't B.S me okay. I don't think I could handle anymore of that." she pleaded, her eyes full of worry.

"Okay. As you were involved in the accident, you were only five years old. Jasper, Alice, and I were 18 at the time, and Emmett and Rosalie were twenty. Alice and I were twins, and Rose was our cousin. Our parents were Elizabeth and Edward Masen Sr. Despite your belief Emmett and Jasper are your brothers." I started, and she opened her mouth to speak, but I stopped her.

"Until I finish okay? It'll all make sense okay." she nodded her head. "Your parents and us were all on our way back from three days of camping on the main road."

…..

_Flashback….._

"_Come on Eddie, it's your turn." Emmett cackled like a hyena. We were playing I spy for the past hour and a half now, despite it being nearly twilight and he was running us all crazy. We were returning from our camping trip, and we were all squeezed into the van. Chief was driving, Renee in the passenger seat. In the second row, I sat by the passenger side window, Bella to the left of me with Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rose were in the back with our bags. We were all pretty tired, deciding to leave later that day, since it was so hot. We were all on the brink of exhaustion, except Emmett who was beginning to give me a headache and Bella, who was singing along with the cassette tape that belonged to that dreaded purple dinosaur. She was all smiles. Her ruffled curly locks into pigtails at the side of her face. She didn't seem to mind, considering she had slept through the first half of the ride._

"_I love you, you love me." Emmett sang along._

"_Shut it Emmett. I'm trying to sleep." Rose grumbled her eyes slightly drooping as she laid her head on his shoulder._

"_About time. " Jasper grumbled, his own head rolling back against the headrest._

"_Easy kids. We'll be home in no time." Chief smiled, as he grabbed Renee's hand._

_I was just beginning to doze off, when I heard Charlie's voice._

"_What is that? Ah!" He screamed, as the car swerved. I opened my eyes to see that a tall figure was in the middle of the road, and that Charlie had swerved. This caused us to flip over. My first thought was saving Bella, but I barely had a chance to, as our screams filled the car. Flip, after flip. I believed we rolled over at least nine times before we stopped. The car was flipped upside down and I was in so much pain. I felt the glass embed in to my skin, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't help the moans that fell from my mouth as I tried to see if I could help Bella. Using my hand or what I thought was my hand and patted around to see if I could feel the lining of her car seat or anything but no. I couldn't find her. I knew I should have looking, but I was in so much pain. I tried to look around, but didn't have the strength to move. I saw Renee's lifeless hand, dangling against the console, almost as if she were thinking the same thing as I was. I knew Chief was dead, as his head dangled at an odd angle. The moans were getting louder. _

"_Alice….Jasper?" I coughed, tasting the blood that was beginning to pool in my mouth. I was so tired. The most I could see of Emmett and Rose was her blonde hair that was drenched in blood. I could smell the gasoline, and knew that we had a limited amount of time, but I couldn't make myself move. I was so cold, and I felt my eyelids slowly beginning to droop. _

"_So this is what it was like to die." I thought. _

"_Help was going to come. I just know it." I whispered, trying to convince myself. No one was on the road, who knew how long it might have taken for someone to come rescue us. I wanted to find you, to see if you were okay but I couldn't. I felt so disconnected from my body at that moment. Until then, I had just wanted to take a nap. A small nap to pass the time. I was almost in the brink of darkness when I heard a little girl's cry off in the distance, and somewhere in my heart, I knew it was you. You were crying, but you were alright. At that point I couldn't really control myself, and I started crying, call me a girl if you must. I was just so happy you were okay. My eyes were slowly drifting close, and the pain was lessening from body when I smelled it. A soft sweet scent and I felt the car being turned over. We were saved. I didn't understand what really happened net, but I felt myself being lifted. It was the sweet scent again. I tried opening my eyes to see who are what was picking me up, but I didn't have the energy. The pain in my body was slowly easing when I felt it. Pain. Pain so hot and excruciating that I believed people in hell had it better than I did. I was in flames, and I honestly did believe that I had gone to hell. It felt like each second the flame only got worse. The only thing that showed me that I wasn't dead was that, my heart was beating a mile a minute in my chest. I didn't even know that it could beat that fast. I could hear screams around me, but more so mine over the others. It felt like years, but slowly the flames slowly began to dissipate, the only burning coming from my heart that continued to pound in my chest, until it just stopped. At that point, I knew I was dead, but was surprised to see that I was still aware of my surroundings and could hear everything in perfect clarity. I could hear screams around me as if they were right by my ear, and wondered where it was all coming from. I opened my eyes, and almost wanted to close them at the sight. Who knew how many colors made up light. I saw everything, from the slight glimmer of light in the air to the dust particles that gently fell. I was so thirsty, and wanted a glass of water. I felt disoriented. How did I get here? Why couldn't I feel my heart beating? Hell, I couldn't even remember my name at the point. I heard the door creak open, and soon found myself crouching in the corner, my eyes shooting daggers as A tall blonde haired man approached me._

"_Calm down Edward, it's okay. My name is Carlisle. I know you're confused, but everything will be alright." he told me. He had waited to the others had finally changed, and that was when he told me what we were. What I had become, what the others had become. We were one of the most feared creatures out there, and we had a hunger so strong, that I feared myself. The search for human blood, blood, and more blood. Getting it when we wanted no matter the consequence or whoever suffered. I didn't even want to look in the mirror at myself. When I did, I nearly regretted my decision. Everything about me had changed, and there was no Edward Masen anymore. I was Edward Cullen. Pale, cold, lost, and a vampire. _

…_.._

"You find it so hard to believe that Emmett and Jasper are your brothers but they are. That day we all died, but we also got a second chance at life. I know you have questions, and I know you're probably angry but….." I trailed off, as Bella gaped at me wiping a few tears from her eyes, before breaking into a fit of laughter. We all looked at her like she was crazy."You have to be kidding me?" she laughed, but stopped when she saw our emotionless faces.

"You're serious?" she whispered, and I nodded my head. She flopped against the hospital bed. She stared into space for a few minutes and I was beginning to get a little worried.

"I…I live in a house full of vampires." she said in a dazed voice.

* * *

This was just getting so long. Twenty six pages...and then some. Bella's questions will be anwsered next chapter. If you have questions or anything you want me to address let me know. Right now I need a nap. Hopefully, but not surely I'll attempt to update Friday. School is kicking me in the but and I've only been there for eight days now.

My recs for the week: (Complete)

~Welcome to the Real world, and Tales of A Charming Trucknapper- MkMarie

~Whatever it Takes-tinaababy

~What Happens Tommorow-birdee18

~A Stable Romance- Iadorepugs

(In Progress)

~Modern Bandits and Neglected Dreamers-Neliz

What I'm reading at this very minute: Smoking in the Boy's Room-CorinnaTFF

Don't forget to Review!

xoxox Sylvia Cullen


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n:** This chapter could have went many ways. I did like 7 drafts of this and I am still not completely happy with it. I cut a lot of questions out, because i felt that you could understand the story without it. More at the bottom.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

"I…I live in a house full of vampires." I whispered, as they all stared at me intently. They have to be kidding me. I know I am supposed to keep an open mind, but seriously. They wanted me to believe that they were actual vampires that vampires actually existed. I just stared at them, first at Emmett and Jasper who both stood so frigidly at the base of my bed. There was no doubt in my mind that they were the same people from the photo, the only difference were their eyes. How do a person's eyes change from blue to a golden color? My eyes then shifted next towards Alice's and Rosalie's. Both of their beautiful faces were etched in hesitation and fear. Esme and Carlisle were off in the corner of the room, whispering to each other I presumed although it was hard to distinguish what they were saying. I saved him for last. My eyes traveled from his tousled hair down to his golden eyes that seemed to fear looking into mine. I continued over his bold nose and angular jaw and wondered how a person could be so beautiful and yet love someone so plain?

That brought another thought to my mind. Hadn't I asked Edward if he was being truthful with me? He loved me, and in my heart, I knew he did, but why would he lie to me? A cacophony of thoughts plastered my mind, as I trying to comprehend everything Edward had just told me.

"H…how? I mean what's…" I struggled to find the right words, but Carlisle stopped me.

"Bella" he paused. "I know you have question, and I would happily answer them the best I can, but this isn't the place or time. When you're released tomorrow, we can discuss it then."

"I want to know now. " I asked, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but no. This place. You wouldn't understand." He said, and for some reason his words made me mad.

"I don't understand? This isn't the time or place. Let me get this straight. I've been lied to this whole time, and I can't even the privilege of being told the truth. I don't understand, you don't understand." I raged, rubbing my face with my freed hand."Bella, please calm down." Edward pleaded, and a moment I almost became lost in his golden eyes, but that was soon replaced by red.

"You want me to calm down? Out of all of you, you're the worst. It hurts me to even look at you right now. What happened to being truthful with me I thought you loved me?" My voice became softer.

"I do love you." He answered, and I felt my heart stutter in my chest.

"If you did, you wouldn't have lied." I whispered, restless.

"Bella," he said, and I could hear the pain etched in his voice.

"Please go. All of you. You want to talk tomorrow, fine, but I just want to be alone." I croaked as my eyes filled with tears.

"If that's what you want." Edward sighed, as he followed behind the others out the door. He paused in the doorway.

"Bella, I know this is hard, but even if you don't forgive me, I'll always love you." he smiled sadly, before closing the door behind him. I let the tears fall, as a few sobs erupted from my mouth. Why did all the bad things happen to me? I thought I was finally through with the heartache. Even the one person who I loved and trusted the most lied to me. A few more sobs fell from me, as a nurse sympathetically rubbed my arm. Soon my sobs, turned into moans, and then soft whimpers. I finally closed my eyes restless when I came to the realization that maybe I was destined to live in my own personal version of hell, alone.

**EPOV**

I was a monster. The others tried to tell me that I wasn't, but I disgusted myself. All I could see was the hurt look upon Bella's face. Her eyes had taken on a dark reddish brown hue, making them even more mesmerizing than before, but there were filled with hurt and pain and I had put it there. She only wanted me to be truthful and I had bluntly lied to her.

"Edward you have to stop all of this self hatred. It's not healthy." Jasper pondered.

"Since when is my health a concern? I have no health. Bella hates me." I growled, pacing back in forth.

"She doesn't hate you and you know it. She's hurt, that's all. You would feel the same way if you were in her position." Alice chirped.

"I know, Alice. I just can't take her being mad at me." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well if it helps, she's mad at all of us." Alice said sheepishly moving her gaze when she saw my glare.

"Well, excuse me Mr. Grumpy pants. Just because you're down, doesn't mean you have to kill my high. I thought at least you would be happy that Bella's getting released today." Alice huffed, before turning around to go up the stairs. Bella was indeed, being released today. As by Alice's orders, none of us was allowed to pick her up. Esme being the only candidate that strangely hadn't pushed Bella over the edge. The doctors had gave her the all clear, remarkably surprised at the extent of her injuries, which was nothing. We were all in the living room and I could hear Alice counting down the minutes and seconds until they would both return home.

"There here." Alice said creepily, reminding me of the little girl from Poltergeist.

"Everyone listen. Bella has not made decision yet, on what she wants to believe. If we want this to go well, just answer whatever she asks, even if it's a little personal. Understood?" we all nodded our heads as Alice smiled happily. We then heard the front door open as Esme came in with a sheepish Bella behind her. She looked better, her face slightly flushed as she gave me a small smile.

**BPOV**

"Are you okay dear?" Esme asked for the millionth time. I know she was just concerned for me, but it was time to give it a rest.

"Yes." I sighed. "I'm fine." I replied looking out the window at the flashes of green as she drove. To be honest, I was anything but fine. I was panicking. My stomach was full of butterflies, and I constantly felt like was going to throw up. How would you feel if someone told you that they were vampires? Not good, I presume. After they had left the previous night before, I laid there staring up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. What was I to do now? I felt like I should just accept things as they came and hoped that I didn't end up self-destructing in the process. Esme had came over the earlier this morning with some fresh clothes for me to wear when I decided to take a shower in the makeshift bathroom. I admit it felt nice. I hated hospitals. They smelled like bleach and stale air and I wanted to get as far away as possible from this place. To me, hospitals seemed to represent death, and believe me, I think I had enough encounters with it to last me a lifetime. After showering, I dressed into the clothes that Esme had brought me. A pair of yoga pants, a soft grey sweater and a pair of slippers. Yes slippers, which were comfortable against my feet. Throwing my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head, I left the bathroom to see Esme perched on the end of the hospital bed with my belongings. She looked so heartbroken, and I felt my heart clench in my chest. It was hard to stay mad at her. We walked silently side by side, as she helped me into Carlisle's Mercedes. She had offered to stop by the diner and pick me something up to eat, but my stomach couldn't bear it. We had just pulled up in front of the house, and I admit I was a little reluctant to get out. I didn't know what I was walking into, and that scared me more than anything. Esme must have saw the reluctance in my eyes, because she settled her hand against my mine.

"I know Bella that this is a lot. Nevertheless, we are good people, and would never hurt you. We only have your best interests at heart." She smiled, patting my hand as she got out. She was at my side in a flash, nearly scaring me to death. She must have heard the frantic pounding of my heart, because she mumbled a soft apology.

I trailed blinding behind her, as she opened the door. I could smell him. My skin began to prickle, and I felt goose bumps rises over my body. It was odd, knowing that my body was so in harmony with his. I continued to follow Esme when she stopped in the doorway to the living room, nearly crashing into her backside. I lifted my eyes from my feet, and immediately focused them on a pair of topaz ones, who was looking at me with conflicting emotions in his eyes. I had missed him. As much as I was angry at him for lying to me, I missed his touch, the way his lips felt against mine. I gave him a small smile.

"Are you ready to talk?" Carlisle asked, breaking my little reverie. I nodded my head and walked over to the lone armchair in the corner. I immediately raised my legs and brought them to my chest, resting my arms upon them. They were all watching me, and I felt like I was under scrutiny. I pushed a stray strand of hair, and focused my eyes back on Edward, although it was Carlisle who was spoke up.

"Where do you want us to start?" he asked.

"The beginning. I want to know it all." I whispered.

….

I listened intently as Carlisle spoke my eyes never leaving Edward's face. They all added their little tidbits of certain events, and it amazed me how much they had been through, even more so than myself. When they were all finished, I didn't move. I couldn't speak, or even come up with a coherent thought. My mind was too busy trying to process things. When my brain finally caught up, I tried to rationalize all the things that I had been told. _Carlisle had changed them over twelve years ago; there is a treaty with the werewolves_

_( that apparently Jacob's apart of ) that prevents them from changing anybody on their grounds, Edward's a mind reader ( crap!), Alice could see the future based on the decisions people made, and Jasper could read people's emotions. There were laws that they must abide by, my dad had actually grew up in Forks when he was younger but left when he met my mom, it was a vampire that caused the accident that killed my parents, a vampire that caused my accident a few days ago, and then there was the fact that they were indeed vampires who drank blood, animal blood to be more precise._ That was a lot to process. They also left many blank spots and a part of me wondered if they intended for it to be that way. They either wanted me to ask questions, or they wanted me to put the pieces together myself. I really hoped it was the first one, I didn't even know where to start."Just ask, Bella. We all know you have questions" Alice chirped, and I shifted my eyes to her.

"Okay, um… tell me about the whole vampire complex. I'm still confused about that part." I asked. Carlisle nodded his head.

"When one changes into a vampire, it's a long grueling process. It takes about three days, and you endure what Edward calls "your own little personal version of hell". It's excruciating burning sensation that eventually stops your heart from beating. Your body becomes frozen in place. We become what you call "beautiful". He laughed.

"You never age, and everything about you changes. Our body is impenetrable, even from bullets, our skin is as hard as diamonds, and only such could ever cause us that extent of damage. We become extremely fast, and all of our senses become amplified. We do not eat, nor have proper bodily functions such as going to the bathroom. We are like predators, not are, but it's in our nature for people to be drawn to us. When you awake, you have an immediate hunger for blood. As we told you, our kind only drinks animal blood, hence why our eyes have taken on a golden hue. But there are others of our kind who do not tolerate it. They only consume human blood, which is why their eyes stay a blood red. Then in some cases such as Edward, Alice, and Jasper. When a person changes they may gain a power. As we told you, Alice's can see the future based on a person's decisions, Jasper can read or affect a person's emotions, and Edward reads minds." he stated, and I cut him off.

"About that. Edward can you read my mind?" I asked surprisingly calm, although I was panicking inwardly.

"No for some strange reason your mind is silent to me." he said, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. If only he knew." I muttered and I heard him chuckle. I looked at him confusedly. I think you seem to forget that when we change, our senses are magnified. That includes hearing. How do you think we always knew where you were? Your heartbeat is a big giveaway." he grinned and I felt the blood rush into my cheeks.

"Well that explains how Alice how always found me then." I muttered, which brought another question to mind.

"So…" I muttered. "You guys told me that you knew about me right?" I asked, and they all nodded their heads again, confirming what they had told me earlier.

"We would glance in a few times every few months." Emmett added.

"Using Alice's visions." I stated rather than asked, but they all nodded their heads.

"We wanted to ensure that you were safe at all times." Edward said, and I almost laughed aloud at the word safe.

"Every time she checked, you were okay." Rosalie said.

"Well you need to stop depending on her visions then, because I was living in hell. Starving for days on end, because I gave my rations of food to other kids, or taking a beating almost daily for a few of them because they were so young. Try not being adopted, and watching the happy faces of the other kids as they got a new family that loved them. Or the feeling of not receiving any presents at Christmastime, or even waiting for someone to remember that it was your birthday. If that's what safe is, I think I rather be in danger." I whispered, a few tears welling up in my eyes. Their own eyes seemed to glisten, making the molten gold of their eyes seem to glimmer as the light hit their pupils

"God Bella, you don't know how many days, we had to resist ourselves from trying to find you. You must understand that at that time we were unstable. We only thirsted for blood, blood, and more blood. It wouldn't have been physically able for us to be around you." Jasper said. "Some of us struggled more than others, and none of us were ready yet. Even to this day it's a constant battle for us not to give in." he said, and I sympathized with him.

"I understand that, but you don't know how long, I would sit in the small quarters of my room wondering why me? Why did my family had to die and leave me to suffer? Why wouldn't someone adopt me? Why couldn't I be loved like the other kids?" I whispered, a few tears falling my eyes that I hastily wiped away. I could see Edward's fingers twitching and I knew he wanted nothing more than to comfort me.

"Bella, back then I barely understood my visions myself. They would come at random spurs some days, and the others nothing. I would have never let you suffered like that. I still struggle no at the few aspects of my visions today." Alice said, her bottom lip quivering.

"I know." I said, offering her a small smile. She ran over and gave me a hug her little body shaking with sobs. We rocked back a few minutes before she released me, a huge smile upon her face. She skipped back over towards her seat next to Jasper.

"Anymore questions?" Carlisle asked.

"A million more and then some." I smiled. I asked a few more pointless questions and they answered me happily.

"What about the treaty?" I asked. "You stated that it prevents you from changing anyone. Carlisle nodded his head. "Well if my dad grew up down here, and Billy knew about Emmett and Jasper wouldn't that be considered breaking the treaty?" I asked.

"No it didn't break the treaty. Billy didn't know about Emmett or Jasper. The picture you grabbed was from a year before the accident. You three were nowhere in this area, when he told him. He had came down at the news of Harry Clearwater's funeral." he said, and I nodded my head. That made sense.

"So Jacob's really a werewolf then?" I asked, and they nodded their head.

"And I want you to stay far away from him." Edward said, and I was a little taken a back.

"Why?" I wondered.

"He's unstable. Those wolves are unpredictable, and have a very high temper. They could phase at any given moment." he said harshly.

"That isn't far. He's one of my good friends, besides he was cool before, what makes him so different now that I know he's a werewolf?" I huffed.

"Belllla." He drew out my name. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Edward." I said, glaring back at him, until he laid back against the couch pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be careful okay, but he's still my friend. If I can accept the fact that you're a vampire I can accept the fact that you're a vampire, than I can handle the fact that he's a werewolf." I said, and a smile broke out across his beautiful face.

"So you accept that I'm a vampire huh?" he smirked, and a small laugh fell from my mouth.

"Yes, I accept the fact that you are all vampires." I stated, and it fell silent. Esme then got up and brought back a huge box, and settled it in front of me. I looked down to see a huge box, full of old books, toys, and what appeared to be an old photo album.

"Is this all for me?" I asked in awe, as I grabbed what looked like a rattle.

"Yes it's all yours." She smiled."How…how did you get all of this?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes once more."

"After the accident. We wanted to gather things for the others to help them remember, and we couldn't pass it by, knowing that one day we might see you again." she said, walked over to Carlisle.

"Let's give her a little privacy." She said, and everyone got up, although Edward seemed a little hesitant.

I don't know how long I sat there looking over the items and flipped through the photo album. There were so many photos of me and my family. From my birth bracelet, to a picture of me on a tricycle. I flipped through all the pages, stopping on the last one, which was a group shot of the others and I. We were all laughing and I was perched on Edwards's shoulder grinning. I saw that there were quite a few pages left, and I felt a little saddened knowing that those empty page represented missing moments of my life, I looked down to see a teardrop had fell down upon one of the empty pages, and I sighed and felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward standing beside me. He wiped away my tear tracks with the pads of his thumb and pressed a kiss to my temple. I wrapped my arms around and leaned into his chest.

"It's okay love. I'm glad those pages are blank." he said, and I pulled back.

"Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Because it means we get to make many more memories." He grinned, pressing another kiss to my forehead. I fell back into his touch with a small smile upon my face. We still weren't finished talking, and I surprisingly felt okay. And for once, I wasn't lying.

* * *

Thoughts? Questions? Leave it in a Review.

We have about 5-6 chapters left.. Bella knows, and yadda yadda and frankly I'm glad, but the tale doesn't end here. Remember there's the big lingering question. If a vampire was the reason for the accident that killed her parents and the one that landed her in the hospital, where is said vampire? Hmmm.. You'll just have to wait and find out.

On another note as most have seen, I deleted my story American Honey. My heart just wasn't in it anymore, and with all the drama surrounding it, it just solidified things. I'm trying to complete this story before Sept is over, because 10'1'10. I'm unveiling three new stories one of which is the sequel to TWWW so add me to your author alerts.

Recs for this Week:

Evening the Score: DiamondHeart78 (You'll love Soccerward.)

Confessions of a Nanny: Melissa228

Where the Light is: 118

What I'm Reading at the moment: Everlasting-BookwormBaby2580


	16. Chapter 16

**~Rewrite~ **As I said a while back, I was really unhappy with the last 5 chapters and decided to rewrite those chapters. I never planned originaly to do a Twilight rewrite but that's what ended up happening and I thought it was horrible. If you knew what I wrote beforehand you would agree that it could have been better. If you already knew what happened up to this point, keep it in mind. The first part of this chapter is the exact same as before in the original Chapter 16 and if you don't want to reread this part, skip down to where you see the line break with the stars. If you want to reread it again or if this is your first time reading it, you'll have no promblem. I know what direction I'm taking it from this point and I hope you enjoy it. From this point on the plot is completely different and again if you read the completed story beforehand ignore what you remember what chapters 16-20.

I'm going to stop my rambling and let you get to it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

_A few months later…_

If someone had told me, that vampires were real, I would have laughed in their faces. Now, I didn't even know if I wanted to laugh, scream, or cry. After our talk that day, we were all emotionally and physically drained, myself more than the others since apparently vampires couldn't get tired. I had sat there for what felt like hours, going through the various items in the box, trying to pick my mind of any references to the specific item I had held in my hands. I was still suffering from a mind block, but as Edward told me, I didn't need to worry. I would create new memories to replace the ones I had lost.

Edward. What was there to say about my overly protective vampire boyfriend? How does one even feel, when she finds out that the love of her life is a vampire? A vampire that constantly battles his thirst for your blood. Edward and I talked long and hard that night, our conversation varying from his connection with me, his life, and the constant inner battle he seemed to be fighting with himself. I felt our connection become stronger, but there was the matter of trust with him, that seemed to stop me. No matter how many times he had apologized, I still felt a small quiver in my heart. I guess I was trying to protect myself from getting hurt, which was useless, since I knew Edward would never do anything to harm me. He only wanted the best for me. Taking a chance with my heart, and head, I put my heartache aside, and brought myself into the world of vampires.

I felt like I had stepped into the twilight zone. Now that their secret was "out", they could act as themselves. That meant, appearing in front of me in a blur, nearly scaring the daylights out of me, Emmett and Jasper fighting that eventually led to a hole in the wall, to never sleeping or eating. That freaked me out more than anything did. It made me feel self-conscious, being the only one who ate or slept. I mean what did they even do with their time. They constantly reassured me, that it wasn't a problem, but how would they feel if they were the only human living in a house full of vampires?

With their secret being 'out' now, I was able to learn interesting tidbits about each of them. Esme loved gardening, Alice loved shopping (no surprise there), Rosalie loved marine biology, and Carlisle was an avid sports fan. When it came to Emmett and Jasper, I spent more of my time with them trying to catch up on the stuff that was missed for over the past twelve years. It felt so right being with them; instead of the awkward feeling I felt when I was first around them. I loved them as brothers already, but I soon realized that when we got together, we always seemed to end up in some kind of trouble.

…_...Flashback (a few weeks prior)…_

"_Emmett, stop cheating!" Jasper growled, as I watched the two of them play Halo. Jasper was obviously beating Emmett and he wasn't having it. Edward and the others went out hunting for the weekend and were returning soon. I was left with Emmett and Jasper so that we could have our little "brother and sister time". I was sitting on the couch munching on a popsicle, watching the two of them amusedly, when I heard a loud crash. Even without blinking, I still managed to miss it. Emmett had thrown his game controller at the television mounted on the wall, causing it to shatter into thousands of little pieces._

"_Why? Emmett, this is the third time you have done this. Esme is going to kill you." Jasper growled, as I continued to look at the remnants of the wall and television._

"_My bad." Emmett shrugged, as if it wasn't the biggest problem in the world. "Besides, Alice probably saw this happening and ordered us a new one." he grinned, and as soon as he said this, the iphone Edward purchased me began to vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw that Alice had sent me a text message._

_-Not helping this time, you're all on ur own. :P Better hurry we'll be back in a couple of hours- A_

_I relayed the message, only for Emmett to let out a loud growl, throwing the other controller at two of Esme's prized vases, causing it too, to shatter against the floor._

"_What is wrong with you?" Jasper screamed, and I burst out laughing. What wasn't wrong with him?_

"_Bells. Not helping here. We have to hurry, and replace these items before they get back." Emmett said, grabbing his keys to his jeep. I immediately ceased my laughter at the word "we". Jasper must have felt the same as I did, because he spoke up._

"_What do you mean us? "We" didn't do anything "you" did." he pawned._

"_Yeah, well… You were supposed to watch me and we can't leave Bella alone in the house." Emmett smirked, and I saw Jasper's head drop in defeat._

"_It's almost one in the morning. What could possibly be open at this hour? Everything's closed." I asked, and I saw a smirk spread across Emmett's face._

"_In Forks yes, in Seattle no." He grinned._

"_You want us to go to Seattle? Have you lost your mind, wait don't answer that, because clearly you have." I exclaimed. He nodded his head._

"_You're not bringing me into this." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. My phone vibrated again._

_-Stop arguing Bella, you know you want to go. Wear a jacket or Edward will be angry-A_

"_Stupid psychic." I grumbled grabbing my jacket and sneakers. Once I had them both on, I turned back to Emmett and Jasper._

"_Emmett, promise me we won't do anything illegal." I said._

"_I promise." he smiled at me flashing his dimples._

"_Jasper, promise me not to let Emmett do anything illegal." I stated._

"_Why am I always watching out for Emmett? He's the older brother not me." he said._

"_Well you're my older brother so promise." I smiled, flashing my own pair of dimples, something I learned from Emmett when I wanted to get my way. _

"_Fine" he huffed, walking out the door, Jasper and I trailing behind him, heading towards Emmett's jeep. _

_I had barely got inside and fastened my seatbelt, before Emmett took off, causing me to slam back into the back of my seat. I just prayed that we didn't end up a skid mark across the ground. Emmett and Jasper were indestructible, I wasn't. We were probably breaking numerous traffic laws but surprisingly we managed to make it to Seattle in an hour and a half's time without being pulled over._

_Emmett managed to expertly move in between the few stray cars on the road, until we eventually pulled into the back way of an old furniture/electronic store called "Ferguson's". _

_No problem right, until I noticed that we were not in front of the store but in the back, where the inside of the store was visibly black and no one appeared to be inside. I instantly feared the worst._

"_I thought you said we weren't doing anything illegal." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, a habit I picked up from Edward._

"_It isn't if you technically pay for it." He grinned, getting out of the car, Jasper and I getting out behind him. Emmett walked over to a window, and turned around quirking an eyebrow at me._

"_Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be the one who's going to be breaking in?" I sighed._

"_Again, technically you're not breaking in, you're just opening the door for us." Emmett boomed. I turned to Jasper. I gave him a wtf look._

"_Might as well, I mean. Alice would have told us if we were going to get in trouble." he shrugged._

"_Now Bella, I'll lift you up and I want you to unlatch the lock." Emmett said. I groaned._

"_Why me?" I moaned._

"_You're smaller. My big hunky body can't fit through there." he grinned, putting me on his shoulders laughing. _

"_What about the alarm?" I asked. All I needed was to end up in jail for the night, I wouldn't hear the end of it._

"_We'll disable it. Once you get inside you have thirty seconds before the alarm goes off. Jasper said. I wondered how they could disable it, but something told me that this wasn't their first time doing something like this. I looked through the window to see it was quite a good drop from the window to the floor. I prayed I didn't break an ankle or injure my head trying to get inside. I let out a distressed sigh. Jasper and Emmett both burst out into fits of laughter._

" _If I hurt myself, I hope Edward smacks you in the head." I huffed. The two of them sobered up their laughter. We all knew how protective Edward was, when it came to my safety. I was surprised that he wasn't here by now considering our risky antics. I pulled up the latch of the window, and pulled myself up in halfway. I grabbed both sides of the wall for support and carefully maneuvered myself so that my head was sticking out the window and my feet dangled inside, so at least if I did fall ,I would land on my but or back._

_Taking a deep breath, I let go the sides of the wall, and let myself drop, landing hard on my back. I felt the wind get knocked out of me and I sat there momentarily dazed._

"_Bella the door!" Emmett boomed. Quickly shuffling to my feet, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my lower back area. That was definitely going to leave a bruise. I shuffled my feet and unlocked the door, Emmett nearly knocking me over, as he disarmed the alarm with three seconds to spare._

_I rubbed my lower back area, which still continued to throb as I watched the two of them run around._

"_Jasper, you get the vase, I'll get the television. Bella you just stay here and watch the door okay." Emmett said, and then they were off. Two blurs moving manically throughout the store. It was a huge open space with furniture and all sorts of electronics lined against the walls. I struggled to keep up with their movements and failed miserably. It must have been a few minutes later, I became bored until they were both in front of me, scaring me to death, causing me to let out a small high-pitched scream._

"_Stop doing that." I moaned, pressing my hand to my chest. I looked at the two of them to see Emmett with a huge television box in his hand, and Jasper beside him holding two vases. They both held it so easily, as where I would have probably dropped to the floor by now._

"_Bella go in my back pocket and pull out my wallet." Emmett said. I did as he said and grabbed it. I opened it to see it stuffed to the max with hundred bills._

"_Whoa! You guys weren't lying when you said you were loaded." I breathed, astonished._

"_Grab about three thousand." Emmett said, and I almost choked on my spit._

"_Seriously?" I gaped, he nodded his head._

"_Everything plus tax and shipping fees. It would be the same if we would have just done it online or in person." Jasper shrugged. I counted out thirty hundred bills, and put Emmett's wallet in my pocket._

"_Go leave it on the front counter." Emmett said, and I ran over and left it there, leaving a small IOU note. I hit the code on the alarm system and we hurried out, closing the door behind us. Emmett put the television in the back of his jeep. Each vase had a box of its own and couldn't fit in the trunk leaving, Jasper and I to harbor one on our laps. To Jasper it wouldn't have been a problem, but my legs were beginning to fall asleep._

_Emmett drove even faster than before, the blur of green outside my window, beginning to make me feel nauseous. We made it home in record time, only to find the others already there. A furious Esme, and panicked Edward stood at the door waiting for us. _

_I didn't even get a chance to blink ,before Edward was pulling me out of the car and into his arms. I breathed in his soothing scent and sighed as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I rested my head against his chest and I looked over to see a fuming Esme hollering at Emmett. Jasper was now beside us Alice perched at his side._

"_So Alice, what happened to a couple of hours?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled from being pressed against Edward's chest._

"_Decided to come home a little early. So breaking and entering Bella?" she quirked an eyebrow at me. I felt myself blush, and pressed my face harder into his chest, my body shaking as Edward's chest shook with laughter._

"_Blame Emmett." I grumbled, as we continued to watch Esme holler at Emmett for a whole twenty minutes. Let's just say it's rather amusing to watch a huge burly guy like Emmett get reprimanded by sweet little Esme._

…_.._

When I wasn't getting in trouble with the others, I tried to spend some of it with Jacob, much to Edward's dismay. Things between us were strained at first, but we somewhat came to a compromise. Jacob still hated the fact that I was in love with a bloodsucker (his words not mine) than him. True, that although I loved Jacob, it was more of a brotherly type affection than romantic. The other wolves still didn't care for me being there, but as long as Jake was there, I was fine. Our relationship even changed some of the conditions of the treaty. Since I was apparently, a quarter of a vampire ( from the stupid scar on my neck) but mostly human, if something were to happen to me and I had to become changed, the Cullen's wouldn't violate the treaty although we would have to leave as soon as possible.

_*_…_RM_…._*_

Jake and I were sitting outside his house on the back steps talking for what felt like hours. This was what I like the most about him. Talking just came easy with no awkward silences. Our conversations always flowed very easily, but lately I found myself becoming distracted.

It was also still hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that he was a werewolf. I mean how many mythical creatures were there in our world. Vampires, werewolves, what else? I knew there were bad vampires out there with blood red eyes, but were there bad werewolves as well?

Edward hated me being over here. We all knew Alice couldn't see me and that alone had them constantly on edge. Especially Edward who would anxiously wait for me at the boundary line. He would wrap me in his arms and hold me there for a few minutes checking my body to make sure I was still intact. I thought it was pretty much pointless but I would never let him know that.

They were all scared about me being alone with the wolves as well. The threat of their instability always lingered but I had yet to actually see them phase before my eyes. I was only allowed here during the day as they were all scared of letting me stay here overnight. Most of my time was spent with Jacob or even Harry who told me a few stories of him and my dad when they were boys. A part of me felt connected to La Push and I honestly didn't know what all the worry was about. I was brought out of my mental reverie by Jacob calling my name.

"Bells?" Jake called.

"Hmm?" I replied, turning to face him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

"Well I've been asking you the same question for the past five minutes and you've still haven't answered me." Jake chuckled.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I got distracted." I answered honestly.

"Am I boring you?" Jacob asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, I don't know why I can't seem to focus." I lied.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" he asked sadly and I looked down at my hands and began fingering the cuff of my sweater. That was all the answer he needed.

"Bella." Jake sighed and I shook my head. I was tired of the lectures from Jake on why he was more suitable for me. You can't help who you fall in love with and sadly on Jake's part, it wasn't him.

"Please don't." I replied, trying to change the subject. "How about you show me that Rabbit of yours, you've been working on? The way you've talking, I'm very anxious to see it." I quickly said hoping he would take the bait. Luckily he did and I was rewarded with a smile. He helped me off the steps and with his very much appreciated enthusiasm, we headed towards the garage.

…..

"Bella, stop touching that." Jacob huffed, although he had a smile on his face. He continued working on his bike, when I tried to grab a screwdriver just to annoy him. He caught me and smacked my hand away.

"Bella." He whined, as I tried to grab for the toolbox again. He was just about to smack my hand again when Sam came charging into the room. He was dressed only in a pair of cutoffs his feet bare. His voice was tense and his face was void of any emotion.

Jacob immediately got to his feet.

"Sam what is it?" Jacob asked.

"We have visitors, and not of the welcoming kind." Sam breathed. I felt my stomach quench. Visitors of the unwelcoming kind. My heart began to rapidly beat in my chest. Sam and Jake shared a look, as if they were speaking without words. Sam ran out the door, running as if he was walking on hot fiery coals.

"Bella it's best if you leave now. Harry has already called the Cullens and will meet you at the boundary line. " Jacob said in a cold, not sounding at all like my friendly buddy.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked confusedly.

"No questions." Jacobs said pulling off his shirt and shoes.

"But," I started."

"No buts, go" He all but screamed at me, running out the door. I stood there confused and was about to go look for him when Seth popped up at my side.

"Seth, what's go on?" I breathed, but he wouldn't answer me., He just swept me in his arms and began walking. I was surprised by his strength considering he was almost 4 years younger than me and was about an inch or two taller than me.

"Seth, put me down this instance. Tell me what's going on." I demanded.

"We have to go Bella." He said and he stopped for a moment almost like he was having a silent conversation with himself. I took the time to look over his shoulder to see the wolves lined up, a group of eight to twelve figures standing in the middle of the field. I figured they were vampires because even from this distance I could see their blood red eyes. Fear spread throughout my body. Edward told me about the vampires with the red eyes. They were much stronger than vampires who did drink animal blood. Their strength was compared to those of a newborn.

I couldn't see much, but I saw a shock of red hair that seemed all too familiar. Suddenly it was like in slow motion, in one of those sappy romantic movies. Time seems to slow down and I was able to see everything in perfect clarity. The red head turned her head in my direction and her face was revealed to me. I let out a strangled gasp and felt my blood go cold. She gave me a wave and my eyes widened in horror. Time shot back to real frequency and Seth suddenly took off running, my hands holding on for dear life as he ran through the forest and he towards the treaty line.

I didn't even feel myself being handed over to Edward soothing arms, because I was frozen in fear. What I just saw made me fear not only for my friends, and for the first time in the past twelve years, myself as well.

* * *

Thoughts? Review!

Do you like the rewrite or if you're a new reader, any guesses as to what's going to happen next? Let me know. Reviews are much appreciated.

xoxo Sylvia Cullen

Same recs as originally in this story:

One Street Over-a letter to no one

All we knew-butterflybetty

Up to Scratch-vican

Hate what you do to me-catastrophia

Challenging Humanity-mehek18

Mafia Princess-verucasin

Womanizer in Disguise-punkfox825


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter isn't long I know, but I had a few decisons to make regarding this story. It'll still be twenty chapters and completed, but I have a whole new ending in mind. Also just so you know, there won't be some big showdown between the Cullens, Victoria (Jolie), wolves, etc. I know many are expecting that ,but I know how this story will end and there will be a HEA. Just stick with me on this one. So here's to Ch. 17 of Remember Me, and don't forget to check out my other story 6 Little Faces.

xox much love Sylvia Cullen

* * *

Chapter 17

BPOV

"So what about your parents?" I asked. Edward and I were up in his room on his bed, while the others were out trying to get 'situated'. In other words to make sure the wolves had handled everything and that I was safe. Alice had volunteered to stay with me, but Edward wasn't having any of it. Alice had insisted, but then Edward proceeded with this long monologue on how the only way he could ease his worries and mine, was to stay with me.

"My parents?" Edward responded confusedly.

"No the tooth fairy." I added sarcastically, but regretted it once I saw the solemn expression on his face.

"What do you what to know?" Edward mumbled quietly. I looked down at my fingers.

"Whatever you're willing to share." I answered.

"Um, my dad's still alive. I was named for him." Edward replied.

"So you're a junior." I added. He shook his head.

"Actually the third. The name's been in the family for as long as I could remember. Edward Anthony Masen the third." He continued a far off look in his eyes. I let him continue.

"I look just like him, except the eyes. Those belonged to my mother. He was a strict man, but loving. He gave my mother the world and worked hard for her too. He pinned after her for 7 years before he finally got the courage to ask her on a date." Edward said. "And when he finally did, she said that she had been waiting for him and what took him so long?" Edward laughed darkly.

"Well that explains why Alice is the way she is." I answered and he nodded his head.

"Alice looks just like her, with her raven colored hair and wide eyes."

"Tell me about her." I asked.

"She was just like you. You would have loved her. Although a few of our human memories fade, I can still remember her scent, her smile, the way she would tuck me in at night." He started with a half-smile, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm surprised, that I haven't even thought about her in a while really." Edward said shaking his head. "She loved to paint, draw. He was very artistic. She loved music as well in fact that's how I learned to play the piano. She would sit with me for hours. She worked as a curator which was why she was often not a home and we spent our days with your family. Despite that, I did enjoy the time I did spend with her.

"Our "death" really took a toll on her. From what I was told, she didn't eat, sleep, go to work, anything. She blamed herself for not being around as much and she basically became a shell of her former self.

She just withered away; gave up, until there was nothing. She died three months later." Edward whispered. I grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. He offered me my favorite smile.

"Her death, really 'killed" my father. Not only did he lose his kids, but he lost my mother as well. He took up drinking and of course it messed up his liver. For a couple of years we would watch from the side. It hurt to see the pain we cause him and I vowed that I would never cause someone that amount of pain." His voice cracked.

"Alice, Rose, and I like to check on him every once in a while, but we try not to interfere. He seems to be a peace with everything, so we let him live his life." Edward sighed. I laid my head against his shoulder and ran my hand down his arm in what I hoped was a soothing gesture. He wrapped his arms around me and I let out a sigh of content.

"So now you know why I stayed with you, rather than let Alice stay. You mean too much to me and I couldn't "live" with myself knowing that I caused you some type of pain. A pain so vivid and traumatic that it envelops you until there's nothing. Even if it is all for my own selfish purposes." He breathed.

We sat there in silence, when Edward began to hum; a soft soothing tune that slowed my racing heart. I felt my eyelids began to drift close. For a moment, I forgot about my worries; my family, school, the fact that there were vampires out to get me. For that moment, we were just us, without any care in the world.

Boy was I wrong.

….

I woke up disoriented and alone in bed. I must have really fallen asleep. The once bright room was now dark, the light coming from the full moon that peered behind the curtains. My shoes were pulled off and I was gently bundled against Edward's pillow and comforter, his scent still lingering in the air. I was too comfortable to move and lay there contently until I felt the bed dip beside me. I looked up into the warm golden eyes of the man I loved.

"Hey love." Edward whispered. Even in the soft moonlight of the room, his skin seemed to glisten.

"Hi." I mumbled my voice hoarse and thick with sleep. I could only imagine how attractive I looked. I felt my face flush.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked and I wondered how he knew. Then I remembered. Him and his freaky vampire vision.

"Oh just how attractive I must look." I answered staring at the ceiling. I felt Edward move beside me and next thing I knew, I was settled onto his lap, my head in the crook of his neck. I breathed in his soothing scent and began playing with his fingers. I could feel every muscle on his body and could tell that his posture was rigid. Something was wrong.

"Tell me, please?" I whispered into the darkness. I heard him exhale a deep breath, although I knew it wasn't needed.

"Well the wolves handled everything." Edward answered vaguely. "And?" I pushed.

"And everything is just fine, except for the fact that one of the vampires got away. The red-head." Edward answered and I felt my heart began to beat erratically.

"I knew her." I whispered. She used to be my best friend." I replied and felt him nod against my head.

"I know... I could read her thoughts. She doesn't consider you a friend, but she seems to have this intense hatred towards you. She wants you dead." His voice broke off at the end.

"Well at least no one was hurt and everyone will be safe." I tried to joke, but it wasn't funny. Edward looked conflicted and seemed to be trying to find the right words to say. What felt like hours, was just mere minutes when he finally spoke.

"I swear Bella, on my life if I even have one that I won't let her get to you. You're too good for that and you don't deserve it. I couldn't bear the thought if something happened to you. I love you so much Bella, don't ever forget that." Edward said his voice breaking off on the end and I knew if he could, tears would be falling from his eyes. This made the panic in me even worse. I let out a small whimper and he held me tighter against his chest. I let out a shaky breath.

"I know." I answered, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I tried to sober up the tears, but they just kept coming. Soon Edward began humming another soft melancholy tune that seemed to ease a few of my tears. I must have eventually cried myself to sleep because when I woke up, sunlight was peering through the windows and I was alone in bed. Again.

While I should have relished on the fact that Edward wasn't here, I couldn't seem to focus because all I could think about was that I had the intense feeling that something was coming and it wasn't good.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

BPOV

Minutes passed. Hours passed. Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks, that eventually became months. It was hard to invoke some kind of security among myself when the ever leading sense of panic threatened to pull me under. It was hard trying to keep myself calm, even with the influence of Jasper's abilities. It had been six months. Six months of quiet and no leads to follow.

Everyone tried to tell me that everything was going to be okay, but I knew it wasn't. Things were never going to be the same. How could anyone go back to a sense of normalcy when there was always the looming threat of someone wanting to kill you?

Ever since the talk Edward and I had three months ago, he seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself. He seemed to be a little distant from me as well. I would watch him from my peripheral vision and see him often staring out into space; a pained look upon his face. His relationship with Alice and Rose was no better. He intended to avoid Alice at all costs and he and Rose would get into arguments so loud, that their voices would echo through all three floors of the house. I never knew what their arguments were about, but if that was their way of trying to make things normal again, they were failing and failing miserably.

Graduation was quickly approaching and I honestly couldn't care. School was school. My grades were good and I was in the top five of my class, but none of that seemed to matter. I seem to question what was going to happen after all of this when I finally turned eighteen. Would I go to college? I had gotten numerous responses back from the colleges I applied to, and I was too afraid to even open them.

Where was I to go after all of this? I had discovered a part of life I could have never imagined; a family, someone to love and who loved me back. I wanted it all but at the same time I felt like I hadn't gotten the most out of life. The others had almost thirteen years to cope and experience things and in this single year alone I had to make so many decisions. It was enough to make anyone's head spin.

It was a rare, steaming hot and sunny day in Forks. Birds were chirping; the smell of green foliage and wildflowers permeated the air. A soft breeze blew the air making the sky a beautiful cerulean blue; no clouds in the sky. It could have been a picture from any acclaimed novel; it was just that beautiful.

But even I knew that beautiful days had their ugly sides.

…

Graduation. Best day of anyone's life right? I admit, I felt accomplished that I had finished a part of my life I didn't expect to, but it wasn't progress. After walking across the stage, I was greeted by my family and friends. Family; I loved that word. It was nice to have someone to come to after making a major accomplishment.

Edward had been the first to congratulate me; looking impeccable in his own gown; Alice and the others behind him with smiles all upon their faces. I tried to muster a smile, but knowing how I felt today, it might as well been a grimace.

"Congratulations little sis. What's wrong?" Jasper asked, as he wrapped his arms around me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a little overwhelmed." I answered honestly. I also intentionally forgot to mention that I felt like today was going to change everything.

"You sure?" He questioned. I nodded my head. After getting a few congrats from my family and friends, I was just about to ask what our plans were for later, when Angela came up behind me.

"Bella!" She squealed, hugging me.

"Hey Ang." I smiled at her.

"Can you believe that we just graduated? I'm so sad to see it all over." She whispered, a few tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I am too." I shrugged. Angela shook her head at me.

"So listen, I'm throwing a graduation bash in La Push down on First Beach, want to come?" she asked hopefulness in her eyes. I turned back towards my family, and saw that Alice had a glazed over look in her eyes. She threw me a wistful smile, and waved her hand at me for me to go. I wanted to ask if they wanted to attend, but soon realized that for two reasons that wasn't going to happen, because a: the Cullens weren't welcomed in La Push because of the werewolves and b: it was extremely sunny and that would mean risking exposure.

I luckily brought along my newly repaired truck along with me, so I wouldn't have to worry about getting a ride home. After heading outside and saying my goodbyes I saw that Edward was waiting for me to get into my truck. He had an odd look on his face and was just about to ask him what was wrong, but realized that I had left my yearbook inside. I told him I would be right back. He looked at me cautiously.

"I don't know about this love." Edward breathed, his sweet breath washing over my face making me momentarily forget my train of thought. He was sitting in his car; every inch of him covered by long sleeves to prevent the indirect rays of sunlight from hitting his skin. Only his eyes were visible and even those seemed to sparkle as he watched my every move.

"Go on ahead Edward. Alice would have said something is she had seen anything that would pose a threat to my safety." I reasoned. He still looked reluctant to let me go.

"Edward." I sighed, pressing my lips to his cool cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Okay, love. Please be careful, and if you need anything, please don't be hesitant to call. Even if you're bored and just want someone to talk to." Edward said. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, am I really that lonely?" I asked amusedly, but his stare didn't even falter.

"Okay I will. Now go before someone sees my boyfriend glittering like a disco ball." He kissed my forehead

"Be safe, love." Edward whispered as he pulled out of the parking lot. I headed back to the auditorium and quickly retrieved my yearbook and headed back to my truck. The once sunny sky was beginning to cloud over with sickly looking grey clouds that seemed to swell with rain. I rolled my eyes as I got into my truck. That was definitely Forks for you; green, green, more green and to sum it all up, extremely bipolar weather.

On the drive down to La Push, my mind seemed to wander. It had been a while since I drove down this road, and I felt an odd sense of familiarity hit me as I got on the back road that led to First beach. A weird sense if déjà vu seemed to overwhelm my body, and suddenly breathing seemed to be a difficult task. Quietly pulling over onto the side of the road, I tried to even my breathing and when I finally did, I didn't even realize that I had been crying.

Sobs began to rack my body as I pressed my hands to my face. I didn't even know why I was crying. The only plausible reason I came up with was that it was all just pent up anxiety and tiredness. When I finally stop crying, I looked out the window to see that the sky was darker than it had been earlier. I let out a sigh. I wondered if the party was cancelled by now, but knowing them they would take the darkness as another incentive to have a bonfire.

I was just about to start my car when I saw a lone figure standing in the middle of the road. I couldn't see much, but from what I did see; it was a long blonde haired woman dressed in a soft white gown. She looked absolutely angelic and I wondered what she was doing standing in the middle of the road.

Red flags immediately went up in my head. Angelic or not, this person could be dangerous.

I should have passed her up, but I couldn't.

Something within me drew me to her, and as I slowly pulled up my car up beside her, I instantly regretted it.

Blonde suddenly turned into red, white into black, and from black into nothing.

* * *

2 more chapters left :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

I drifted in and out of consciousness and into a sea of darkness. It felt like I was dead, but I knew I wasn't in heaven and yet it didn't feel like hell. I couldn't see anything, not even my own body. I wondered if I was in some weird type of purgatory stuck in between, left to wander for the rest of eternity to wait for my own judgment. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself with that one, but I needed to get some type of grasp on reality before I started to lose my mind; of course if I haven't already.

I could still remember everything. The sickening screech of broken metal, the ruby red eyes that peered down at me just before everything went black.

Was I just unconscious? I wasn't dead, was I?

I could still think, although I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't see either. My mind was racing a thousand miles a minute as voices and thoughts drifted into my head. The darkness was like a tunnel and I couldn't seem to find a light at the end it. I seemed to watch my life float past me, like some crappy black and white movie. It was like I was there, but then I wasn't, watching as some innocent third person bystander.

Starting with my birth, my first five years of life, the crash that killed my parents, Jolie, school, the Cullen's, Edward. I saw it all, whether it felt like seconds or even years, I saw it all. Was this the same thing as seeing your life flash before your eyes?

Crap. Maybe I was dead. That leaves a nice afterthought.

Eerily enough, I found myself slightly calming at the thought. I was in no pain. I had my thoughts and that was enough. I obviously wasn't in hell or heaven or at least I thought I wasn't. Either way, I was just content to stay where I was, wherever that was.

**EPOV**

"Well?" I waited for Alice's response. She said nothing. I continued my pacing, a small line beginning to form onto Esme's hardwood floor from the friction as my pace quickened.

"Edward just sit down, you're not making anything better than it already is, okay. Please just stop." Rosalie growled at me. Grudgingly, I plopped down on the couch beside Alice who was staring off into space her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Anything?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"Edward," she sighed. "I don't know, but it's not like we can go down there. She's too far down there and even with the compromise it's still too risky. Bella could be fine and maybe we're just worrying for nothing." Alice replied, rubbing her temples.

"So you mean, we just wait?" I sighed.

"We wait." I growled.

"Just relax Edward. You're not the only one who's worried okay? Besides, you're the one who agreed to let her go down there." Emmett huffed.

"So did you and that's before we knew the red head was on the loose." I growled back. He crouched back in his seat, a defensive look upon his face. My body tensed in agitation.

"Will the two of you relax? You two are no worse than a couple of five year olds fighting over a toy." Jasper reasoned.

"The wolves said they got this under control alright, and that they would call us immediately if a problem arose. You both are beginning to give me a headache and trust that's a nearly impossible thing to do, now relax." Jasper said sternly, walking over to Alice who had a pained look upon her face. She hated being blind to her visions, but I guess as she said earlier, we were just had to wait.

…

An hour passed before we got anything. When Alice looked over at me her eyes slightly glazed over and frightened, I didn't even wait for a confirmation; not even when the phone rang. I was out the door in seconds. I heard my family call out and run behind me, but I blocked them all out. I had to focus. I even smelled the revolting scent of dog alongside the perimeter of the forest as I neared closer to their line, but I didn't care. They could rip me to shreds later if they wanted; I had to help her first.

Running.

Running as fast as my legs and vampire speed could take me. There were no words flowing through my head; just the panted breaths of unnecessary intakes of air. There was no emotion either, not even any thoughts coming from my family.

I felt nothing as I pounded my feet hard against the ground; propelling myself forward with each and every stride.

I felt nothing as I watched my family and the wolves rip to shreds the red head as she tried to fight them off and I felt nothing as I came across the broken body of my love.

I had a decision to make and I knew I had to keep my emotions out of it. The monster inside of me debated between taking Bella's humanity and bringing her to this "world" by my own selfish purposes or saving her from the horror we call a "life" by letting her go.

The battle in my head seemed to compete for hours although it was only mere seconds. I tried to come up with every rationalization I had, but it always came to the same conclusion:

Was I doing this for myself or was I doing this for her?

My family huddled around me and their thoughts were screaming at me to make a decision. Alice was trying to see if she could get a vision of Bella, but came up with nothing. She was drifting away very quickly. This made me panic even more.

Emmett and Jasper both looked down at me with faces of sympathy and pain. They must have known the turmoil I must have been battling within myself. If it were Alice, Rosalie, or even Esme they would be down here in a heartbeat, no pun intended. This was their sister; Esme and Carlisle's daughter for all intent and purposes and the love of my existence. We all loved her and even if my love was to a different extent that bared the depths of both of our hearts, we all loved her.

Was I a monster to take away the only option she had left for herself, after everything she's been through? Was it enough for me to do this even if it was for my benefit?

Was damning her for all eternity the risk I wanted to take, if it meant seeing her smile, laugh, or even speak again? Bella's heartbeat was slowing and I could tell she was drifting quickly away and that time was almost up.

Closing my eyes and getting up to my feet, I made my choice.

**BPOV**

I laid there in silence. My imagination seemed to linger a bit, my thoughts drifting from school to homework, to a stupid paid program I last watched. I wondered if death was like this for everyone; to be left with nothing but your thoughts and memories, stuck there for all of eternity with nothing but the hope you wouldn't suffer from boredom.

I watched the story of my life and it was like a silent movie. I could see the picture, but never hear the actuals words, leaving me and my hazy memory to fill in the blanks. The sound was always a soft murmur; a gentle hum that left me wanting to know what was going on around me.

I first saw my birth, which I admit traumatized me a bit. My mom looked extremely exhausted and yet she had a contented smile on her face. Everyone was huddled around her with smiles upon their faces. I was passed around the small room from person to person until I was finally huddled in Edward's arms; wrapped securely in a little pink blanket, my little curly brown head the only thing revealed.

Edward's arms seemed to fit my little infant body perfectly and his posture showed no signs of nervousness or distress like the rest of my family. I must have let out a small sneeze, because I heard a soft noise and watched him smile down at me, his green eyes twinkling in amusement. It was kind of odd seeing him holding me like that; the love in his eyes peering through. Just think of the kind of love he would have showed me if hadn't died, but I guess fate just worked out that way.

Next, were my toddler years I presumed.

I saw my small three or four year old body running from Jasper and Emmett in our backyard, our mom and dad sitting on the patio in contented conversation. I saw the five of us eating dinner at the table, my small body sitting comfortably in my daddy's lap, while I played with my spaghetti, getting more of it in my hair and face than I actually did in my mouth.

I saw my mom and me preparing for bed. I watched as she gave me a warm bath, raking her gentle hands through my hair as she brushed the curly tangles. I saw her helping me into my pajamas and then reading me a story, quickly drifting off into slumber as she lulled me to sleep with a soft lullaby.

I wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come. I ached for the reality, not the memory of what was. Everything suddenly turned fuzzy and statically before I could see things clearly.

Now I was about twelve or thirteen years old playing with Jolie in one of the foster home's run down playrooms.

My mind immediately wondered how I could skip such a large time frame, but then I remembered the accident. The accident that not only took my parents, my brothers, and their friends away from me, but the same accident that left nothing more than broken hearts and memories behind in its wake. I looked back at the scene that unfolded before me.

Jolie and I were spread across the dusty wood floor looking at the few magazines we managed to pull from Ms. O'Hara's room. We were both giggling, smiling at the beautiful faces of the models and their lavish homes. We tried to imagine what their lives were probably like; their cars, husbands, children, jobs, family; anything and everything that we hoped to one day have.

The scene quickly shifted and I saw that it was just before Jolie and I left for Forks; the light shining in our eyes. It seemed like such a long time ago when it really wasn't. Things were so much simpler back then and I wondered how everything got so complicated.

Oh yeah. They came into my world.

What I saw next was more recent. I was at school. Edward and I were lounging outside on one of the picnic tables. It was an overcast day and we were both laughing at something funny. My head was lying in his lap and Edward was looking down at me with so much love and admiration that my heart ached at the fact that I would never see him again. I would never again laugh at his comments, feel his cool arms around me, or look back up into his warm topaz colored eyes. I would never see any of them again because I was dead; dead and lost forever. Just when things were returning to normal, my idiocy went right along and killed me.

It was then that I felt the tears begin to well back into my eyes, and felt them slowly drift down my cheek.

While my mind relished on the thought of what was lost, my heart ached for what could have been. Edward and I would never be together. I would never go to college, get married, and have the 2.5 kids along with a white picket fence and dog that Jolie and I imagined we would one day have. I would never grow old and hopefully die warm in my bed.

I had never really basked in the thought of immortality and there was nothing I could do to worry about that notion now. If there ever was a moment that I had wished I was a vampire it would have been now. I would have done anything and I mean anything if it meant that I would get the chance to see his face.

Of course there were things I wanted to do with my life, but what was the point of enjoying life when there was no one to spend it with?

I continued my reverie and felt the tears well down my face as the images began to fade and darkness filled then air once more. I welcomed the darkness and silence that came along with it.

Hopefully I was going to find some form of peace that came along with the darkness. I started humming the lullaby my mom would sing to me as a little girl and I had made it to the third verse when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

I didn't know where it came from and I thought it was nothing, but that's when it started.

The burning; the intense molten feel of my insides on fire as I felt my body jerk and moan.

I let out a scream and even through the inferno, that's when I knew.

I was in hell.


	20. Chapter 20

**Honestly, I'm still not a hundred percent happy with the way this story headed, and I somehow got lost along the way, but I felt the need to put this up. Will I change the last 4 chapters...one day...maybe...but for now this is what I came up with.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Epilogue**

**12 years later….**

**EPOV**

Today was my birthday. If life hadn't had a change of plans, I would have been forty two years old today. Bella would have been thirty years old. Oh how time flies. You would think that there would be some type of distinction with the way time moves, but I guess after been a vampire for nearly 20 years, it was something you got used to. Time was just a breeze in the past with no looking back. These past twelve years t had not only changed my life, but others as well.

Looking out in the window, I thought about that fateful day. I admit I only did it for my own selfish reasons, but I have yet to feel any remorse for it. A lot had to change, but wasn't that what life was supposed to be about? The changes that either break or make you.

I looked out the window and got my answer.

**BPOV**

It's been twelve years since that day and like before, it was hard for me to regain any control over my memories. What I did have before was now lost and only haziness was left. It was like I woke up with nothing. I couldn't even remember my own name. Edward always told me that the memories that were most important to you stayed with you no matter what and he was right. I didn't remember my friends, school, or even the accident that took away my parents.

What I do remember was the intense burning sensation racking its way through my body. I felt like I was dying despite the notion that I thought I was dead, despite being only unconscious.

When I first awoke, I distinctly remember the clarity of Edward's face only mere inches away from mine. I saw the flawless porcelain skin of his face and ran my hand alongside his jaw. He wasn't cold as I once remembered, but warm as if he were any other human. His molten topaz eyes were even more golden; small flecks of green speckled in the irises. My memory was so vivid of him that I knew I never wanted to let it go. I knew things were different and that I was different. I got my concerns validated when I looked around the room.

Everyone was huddled behind him with cautious, but reserved looks upon their faces. Though I couldn't remember distinctly who they were, I can tell they were all very protective of him .They were all looking at me like I was about to make a break for it, but I certainly didn't want to. An unknown force pulled me to all of them and even though I couldn't remember them specifically, I knew that I never wanted to let go.

Ever since Edward changed me, I admit it hasn't been all peaches and cream. We of course had to leave and I had to adapt to a new world full of many problems and possibilities, but also an eternity of love, family, and hope.

Sitting back on my knees, I looked at all the small white flurries around me. It was only June, but Alaska still reared its ugly haunches with snow. To a normal human they would have frozen their buts off my now, but it felt like nothing out of the usual to me. It was our fifth year here and it felt like home. I could even hear Alice was yapping away about some sale one of her favorite stores was having to Jasper and Carlisle a few miles away. Esme was upstairs remolding a wall Emmett had broken earlier and Rose was downstairs in the garage restoring a car. I didn't know where Edward was, but I knew he was close by; his scent lingering potently in the air. I was happy that they were back to their usual routines, but sometimes it became too much for me to handle and I had to break away.

I would come to this small field; very reminiscent of the one back in Forks and would come out here to just sit and think.

It was hard for me to concentrate. I had to relearn everything and start from scratch. Every now and then I would get a brief flash of a lost memory and I would try my hardest just to hold onto it. I would get frustrated when I couldn't remember what happened, but they all reassured me that it was going to be okay and it was. I would be doing the simplest task and would quickly lose focus on what I was doing once I got a brief glimpse of a memory. Because of that, I almost nearly burnt the house down, lighting the pilot light to the hot water heater. The memories I did have were very vivid, almost as if I were reliving that very moment again. Memories of my first hunt, glimpse in a mirror and even beating Emmett in an arm wrestling match. I couldn't help but remember those times.

I came to terms with the fact that I was never going to remember the things I wanted to and that my brain was never going to work right. The first couple of years were rough, but I somehow managed to make it through it all. With each year my memories became stronger.

I looked down at the small diamond encrusted ring on my left hand and smiled. I remembered that too. Only two years into this life that special day happened. That distinct little memento also showed me that no matter what happened, happiness had a peculiar way of coming back to you.

I looked back out into the white lush and saw a long pale hand appear in the line of my view; a single golden band on the left ring finger glistened in the upcoming sun. I felt a smile spread across my face as I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"What are you doing out here?" Edward asked.

"Nothing really. Just a little daydreaming about the past." I answered, sighing as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Daydreaming?" He purred, rubbing his nose alongside my jaw.

"Mm huh." I mumbled, completely intoxicated by his touch. He pulled back. "Yeah, just a few memories I was reliving that's all." I groaned as he began kissing down my neck.

"Memories huh?" Edward grinned mischievously, and I soon found myself looking at his rear end as he began running through the forest. The air whooshed across my face and I could hear the laughter of my family behind us at his antics.

"Edward! What are you doing? I squealed as he bounded up the stairs and into our bedroom.

"Making new memories." He growled, tickling my sides.

"I didn't mean that kind of memory." I laughed, looking up into his sparkling eyes.

"Too bad." Edward cheered. "I love you Isabella Cullen." He smiled.

"I love you too Edward Cullen." I grinned knowing I was definitely going to remember those words.

_"Life's an interesting journey. We all make our mark on the world; in some way or fashion. The real dreamers leave their work behind while the others leave their memories. Now the real question is, will you remember it or will you remember me?"-S.J.F_

**The End**

* * *

Aww, its the end or is it just the beginning hmm? Quote is by yours truly and is a statement I live everyday by.

I hoped you enjoyed the ride and decide to go check out my other stories.

Send me some love

xoxo Sylvia Cullen


End file.
